Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Two - Ecclesia
by saruviel
Summary: Following on from 'Morning Stars', who are the 'Ecclesia of God' The question is not really answered in this volume, but God's chosen from the Realm of Eternity are featured throughout to match the Ecclesia of Logos from the Realm of Infinity. The Love Triangle between Daniel, Meludiel and Ambriel is the main issue at hand in this volume, and who does Meludiel really like most?


Chronicles of the Children of Destiny

"Ecclesia"

by

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

.com

Copyright to Daniel Daly

Prologue

The Children of Destiny. God's beloved children of the Realm of Eternity were a delight to the heart of the creator. In their first few years of existence they had been a source of joy and comfort to him – well pleasing and generally meeting the objectives and purposes for which he had brought them forth. They existed both for God's pleasure and their own. It was the reason that he had created them. He knew that Saruviel had challenged this view: that he thought that God had created the angels merely as an amusement to himself. In a basic way that was true; but the word he chose to express this was not reflecting the greater truth. They were not really a simple, trivial, amusement; they were his heart and soul; his precious delight and most joyous children. God would work and continue to work for all eternity to demonstrate his commitment and respect, his love and adoration, for his beloved children. For Saruviel in particular, he would show him, through his own example, that his words were not the truth: that they did not reflect the heart of God, who loved Saruviel and would give him great time and attention. God would let his son Saruviel know, in his own way, that God both respected and cherished him – and that he was far from a trivial amusement to God. It was true: Saruviel had angered him at times. But this was, so God had found with his other children, the reality of life; the reality of existence. But although Saruviel had caused him anger, he would always love his child. No matter what Saruviel said or did, the Father would keep faith in his child, and remind him from time to time that he, Saruviel, was important to God.

As for Saruviel's exile – God had set a time period for its culmination. 1000 years. In that millennia God would bring forth certain objectives that he had. Certain plans he desired to accomplish in the lives of the Children of Destiny.

And, finally, he had made a decision. He would watch the Angels of Eternity for a while – he would watch and, silently, choose 7 special angels. 7 special angels who he would call his own personal 'Ecclesia', an 'Ecclesia' to match the Logos own choice from the Realm of Infinity, 7 special angels indeed. And now, the voice of Destiny, and the lives of his children in their eternal walk with himself.

Part One

'Exiles End'

Chapter One

{ Year: ROE-1500 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) - Day: Jonwiladon(19th) }

'The Rim! You want to go to the rim? What is at the rim? I mean, it will take us a few days to get there. Are you sure you want to bother?'

'Yes, Valandriel, I want to go to the rim. There are – ideas – that I have. Ideas I wish to consider.'

'Daniel, of all my Seraphim brothers and sisters, you always perplex me. Michael – he is easy to understand. Obey bloody God. That is what he always says.'

'Without the 'bloody' though, don't you mean,' replied Daniel.

'Yeah, whatever, Daniel. Saruviel made it abundantly clear that Father is demented in his notions of holiness. To bloody extremes as a holiness freak is Father.'

'Mmm,' responded the Seraphim Daniel. 'Yes, I understand your perspective. After all, bad language is merely words – empty words – as Saruviel maintained: that is generally what Saruviel's followers agree on. But why do you agree with them? I had thought you tended to reject Saruviel's position.'

Valandriel looked straight at Daniel, then looked away, apparently considering his words. Eventually he spoke. 'Saruviel is rebellious. Michael is obedient. I guess I listened to you in the end. As you say, life just is. Here we are. Good boys are good boys. Bad boys are bad boys. They like to have a go at each other. Like you, I guess I feel both Michael and Saruviel are a bit young in their thinking. Life is more complex than their perspectives.'

Daniel looked at him, pleased with those words. They resonated with his own thoughts. He spoke, 'Well, Valandriel, what do we make of this thing called life then? Is there some sort of grand meaning? Are we here for a reason? What do you think?'

'Ahh, effing hell, Daniel. The Torah is supposed to answer those questions. Davriel says so all the bloody time.'

'Yes, I know he does, Valandriel. While Michael, as you say, appears to be obsessed with obedience – especially these days – Davriel is obsessed with God and Torah. And Rophiel is in Davriel's mold as well, quite obviously. But dare I ask, does the Torah answer these questions?

'You sound like Saruviel in asking that. Should you really question – after all, look what happened to Saruviel and his followers.'

'I would suggest, in my defence, that Saruviel had not completely thought through the necessary issues in relation to his own questioning – and, much of his questioning was leading people, unethically so, to his own desires and objectives. His motives were not pure enough. However, I have completely studied the entirety of the Torah, in much detail, and given it thought. In black and white terms it states what it states. That is the immediacy of its nature. There are also many other possible conclusions, issues, areas of knowledge, spiritual realities, and other things which differing interpretive techniques can help garner from the Torah. But, may I again ask, is the Torah the sum of infinite knowledge? Saruviel searched for information, information which he sensed lacking in the Torah. I assume he will eventually find the information that he requires. Knowledge is infinite: there is much of it to grasp. Saruviel, due to his own spiritual makeup – his nature – will eventually gravitate to the principles of knowledge that make meaning to him – or reject knowledge totally. From what I have seen of his makeup, he doesn't like to conform to anyone else's idea of what constitutes reality. I assume, as I do, for all other Seraphim and Cherubim, that they will do what they will do. A possible question is this: is there a source that we should connect to for ultimate codes of behaviour? Davriel states that this is the eternal Father's domain. Rophiel usually agrees. Saruviel, almost, seems to point to himself. All are interesting perspectives.'

Valandriel looked at his brother after those lengthy words. 'Well, what is your position on that, Daniel?'

'Well I guess, God is not my God. He simply is God. Saruviel is in no way my God either. I guess I don't really have one. Essentially, if I do idolise anything – IF I do – it would probably be the truth.'

'Yes, that is what you usually say. But why the truth? I mean, what is so special about the truth?'

'It explains the real nature of things – it is reality – they way things really are. As a case in point, Saruviel failed to grasp God's perspective and received his reward. He did not really understand the nature of God that well – a nature the Torah perfectly expresses.'

'He went his own way, didn't he Daniel?'

'Yes. However, there was a reason for this. A reason Father perhaps failed to grasp – could not grasp – due to his nature. He could only try to understand.'

'What do you mean?'

'God is flawless. He contains no error or untruth. His spirit is perfect clarity. He has perfect knowledge of good and evil – perfect knowledge of love and truth. Yet, as I understand it, there is something he has yet failed to grasp. Something he has not yet come to terms with.'

'And what is that?' asked Valandriel, his interest piqued.

'He is NOT Saruviel.'

Valandriel looked at him for a few moments. He looked at him and turned away. After a while he nodded and smiled.

{ Year: ROE-1500 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) - Day: Jonwiladon(19th) }

'Saruviel. Face it – we're stuffed.' 'Kantriel, Kantriel, Kantriel. Have faith, young brother,' replied Saruviel. 'Faith is not going to do us much good now. This place sucks.' 'I have hope, Kantriel. The plan I began will see fruit. It will develop great rewards.' 'What the hell are those rewards? God has banished us to this netherworld. It's all doom and gloom I tell you – Doom and Gloom.' 'Ah, Kantriel. Did you not notice the angel who smiled at us just before we left the throneroom.' 'What, Daniel you mean?' 'Yes, that's him,' said Daraqel. 'He had a grin on his face.' 'He was having a go at us,' said Kantriel.' 'Kantriel, yet again you misunderstand,' said Saruviel. 'Must I constantly teach you? Of all people you should know Daniel. Remember his words of his you shared with me. His views regarding our position.' 'Yeah, what of them,' replied Kantriel. 'Well, as cryptic as Daniel often is, his words spoke something to my heart. His words about our origins and just how old we may possibly be.' 'I spoke with Daniel just before we were banished. He talked to me about a name – 'Satan' – and said, in many ways, I was that Satan. But then he said in some ways, not really him.' 'Well, what the hell was that supposed to mean? asked Kantriel' 'Pre-existence, Kantriel.' 'Pre-existence? asked Kantriel. 'What does that mean?' 'Daniel alluded that some of us angels had, in a way, existed in a prior existence. That we'd had a prior life in a prior realm?' 'Nah, that can't be right.' said Kantriel. I mean, who? Which angels?' 'Daniel didn't say. But apparently some of us.' 'How come he knows? Who told him?' 'He didn't say. But I felt he was telling the truth.' 'Fair enough. But how does that relate to our situation? Why does that give us hope?' 'I don't know yet, Kantriel. But I have faith young brother. I have faith.'

{ Year: ROE-1500 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) - Day: Yavaladon(20th) }

Davriel sat at in his chair near the window of Bethlephon keep, looking out towards Zaphon. Bethlephon was the nearest of all the keeps to Zaphon, within walking distance, although a reasonable walk. Davriel resided at Bethlephon, as he had done since its completion not long after the building of Zaphon. It was the second of all the keeps of the Realm which had been built. Not all of the Angelic community had been involved in the project, mainly 40 or so of mostly male Seraphim had been involved in its planning, design and building. Davriel had designed by himself the blueprint for Bethlephon keep. God had committed the project into his hands, and also stated that it was to be his own personal place of residence. This had been in response to Davriel's inquiries and suggestion that perhaps other keeps may also be built.

Davriel walked to Zaphon nearly every day to maintain his responsibilities as Zaphon's chief librarian. However, it was here in Bethlephon, usually of an evening, in which he undertook the majority of his personal writings. It was within Bethlephon that 'Torah and Life' had been conceived and written down. He had written his first words of the commentary on a 'Yavaladon' – the 20th day of the month of Cimbrmon, in the year 170, being of the 85th cycle. He had chosen that day specifically to begin writing his work. The ideas had been formulating for a long time, but it was then that he decided to put quill to papyrus and start recording his understandings and views.

'Torah and Life' had been extremely well received amongst the entire Seraphim and much of the Cherubim community. That had pleased him greatly. He strongly desired his work to have a positive impact, which had been one of the primary reasons for him beginning and completing it.

Today was exactly 1,330 years, to the exact day, since he had begun writing 'Torah and Life'. Saruviel had been exiled just earlier that year. Because of that dramatic moment, Davriel had decided to begin a new work. A work that was, in a sense, a response to the actions of Saruviel and the subsequent judgement of their Father. Just a few days earlier Davriel had been speaking to Raguel regarding the Book of Judgement. He had been discussing with Raguel some of the words which Raguel had read at Saruviel's judgement and, with some insights from Raguel, he had decided that now was the time to begin his new work in response.

Sitting there he had been letting his just finished nightly meal settle, and was sipping on some melit water. The afternoon light had mostly diminished, and he had lit a candle and placed it above his desk along the side of the main upper room of Bethlephon keep. He pretty much had in mind how he would begin his work tonight, as well as the title which had settled in his mind. It seemed basic and simple – but appropriate and direct, for what it was intended to achieve. Taking a last sip from his glass, he rose to his feet and strode over to his desk. Sitting down, he picked up a quill, dipped it in ink, and reached for a sheet of papyrus. Finally satisfied with what he was about to write, Davriel began:

'The Judgement of God

by

Seraphim Davriel'

He looked at the title and was essentially satisfied. That would set the most appropriate tone for the work ahead. Thinking on his introduction, he began to write:

'Could it be that we, God's children, perhaps – just perhaps – take too much for granted in the love and kindness of our heavenly father. God has been gracious to us all our lives. He has blessed us and provided for us. But, dare I say, do we perhaps take this goodness and kindness for granted. Do we forget to understand that God, in his sovereignty and power, dictates a code of behaviour we are to abide by. The Torah was not given, as some may suggest, to bind us to an eternal bondage of servitude. It was given for our own good – for our own best interests. It behoves us, brethren, to understand this reality and act in accordance with the principles established in the Torah. To go against them – to deliberately act wilfully and defiantly against the will of God – is to suffer the Judgement of God. And of such Judgement we have all – all of us – come to know so well.'

He left off in his writing, and read over what he had written. Yes – it was as it should be. It set the tone for what was to follow, and Davriel was silently pleased. Thinking on his next words, he re-inked his quill, and began.

{ Year: ROE-1500 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) - Day: Yavaladon(20th) }

Matrel, walking up the three steps into the doorway of Shadlaphon keep, which was located further west of Glimmersphon keep on the realm of Zaphora, sighed a little at the hard day of work he had just completed. He had been working at the Delmarra ranges which were just south of Golden lake. Abraqel was, as he had always been, responsible for the administration of the quarrying of Marble and Sand within the mines of Delmarra. The main mine was located at the northern side of the Delmarra ranges, just on the southern edge of Golden Lake. Abraqel himself resided at Delnaphon keep, which was located at the south-eastern edge of the Delmarra ranges. Abraqel was a very big Seraphim, just a little shorter than Yaramiel who was the tallest, but Abraqel was generally the strongest. Before the Cherubim, Abraqel had been the biggest of the Angels in size, if not height, but there were now quite a few quite large Cherubim's amongst his younger brethren's community.

Having worked at the Delmarra ranges for most of his working life, Matrel, these days, felt a little exhausted in his spirit. His twin sister Amiel encouraged him constantly to persevere, but Matrel often felt the work was simply too much for him. Like most of the other angels, Matrel often took part in the work roster of Zaphora, which changed the angel's positions from time to time. But Michael had appointed Matrel to regular work at the Delmarra ranges.

Matrel received regular counsel and visits from Ambriel, Zaphora's chief social worker. Ambriel prayed with him and encouraged his brother. But Matrel seemed, to Ambriel anyway, to constantly be worrying about his life. Matrel constantly spoke with Ambriel about his concerns with his work responsibilities, and how he often felt he simply could not handle them – that they were beyond him. Ambriel constantly encouraged him regardless, and spoke kind soothing words – words which always seemed to make Matrel feel a little better.

Amiel, sensing that her brother simply needed as much nurturing in life as he could get, had moved back from her new home in Terraphora, to live with Matrel in Shadlaphon. She had been living with him for around 20 years now, and had decided that, having seen so much of Matrel's frustrations with his life, that he needed a change. He had worked so hard for so long amongst the Seraphim community – in fact, so she felt, doing work which others of the Seraphim generally, although they would not always explicitly say so, but generally preferred not to do – that she had decided that she would visit Michael and express her concerns. Her brother needed to do something different for a time. Perhaps for quite a long time.

Matrel, stepping through the doorway into Shadlaphon, was greeted by Amiel who had returned, it would seem, from her visit to Michael at Zaphon. She smiled at him as he came into the main room, and gave him a glass of melit water. 'Here, drink this. I am sure you could use it.' Matrel took the glass gratefully, and drank the water down.' Looking at his sister, he saw the smile on her face. 'What is it, Amiel?' he asked. Amiel asked him to sit down, and when she was prepared, made her announcement. 'Matrel, dear brother. I have good news. Very good news. I have spoken to Michael about our lives here in Zaphora and about your responsibilities. About how hard you have worked for so long, and that you deserved a change. And Michael has agreed. He has given us permission to move to my home in Terraphora. He has stated that you have permission to enjoy the fruit of your labours for a full 100 years – 50 cycles – before he will require further responsibilities from you. He has told me that you have earned your break.' Matrel looked at his sister for a number of moments, before the news sank in. 'Your joking, aren't you Amiel. He hasn't actually finally considered my situation, has he?' 'Matrel, dear brother. Michael stated quite clearly that you had work to do first and foremost. Before you could enjoy the fruits of Terraphora, your responsibilities needed to be seen to. I sort of see the wisdom in what he is saying and generally understand his perspective. But, praise God, your responsibilities have been completed for the time being. And now you can come and live with me in Terraphora.' Matrel looked at his sister, took a sip from his glass, and let out a big grin. 'At last,' he thought. Things may be finally looking up for him at last.' Amiel smiled so brightly at him, and Matrel just felt so happy, that nothing in life could ever be problematic again.

{ Year: ROE-1500 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) - Day: Migladon(21st) }

Jerahmeel looked at his new home, Kazraphon keep, which lay south of the Garden of Zaphora. Jerahmeel had been surprised at Michael's decision to move the Seraphim around a little in their lives. Apparently, because of some of the words Amiel had spoken with him, Michael had decided to change around the lives of the Seraphim brethren a little. Jerahmeel had been asked to return to Zaphora and live at Kazraphon keep. His twin sister Muriel had been asked to return to Zaphora and live with Jerahmeel as well. Jerahmeel had asked Michael how long they were to live in Zaphora. He had found that he generally liked his home in Brephon working alongside Raguel who was his best friend alongside Uriel, and he had actually been a little reluctant to leave. But Michael had stated that for a period of 5 cycles a number of the Seraphim were to reside in select keeps for important purposes. He had not shared those purposes with Jerahmeel or any of the other Seraphim, but they simply accepted Michael at his word.

Muriel stood alongside Jerahmeel and looked at Kazraphon. 'So this is home then?' 'For now, sister,' Jerahmeel replied. Muriel turned to Jerahmeel. 'Now, if I recall correctly, yourself and Davriel were actually the two main angels responsible for bringing Kazraphon into existence.' 'Yes, that is right. It was Davriel's idea, essentially, for another keep after Bethlephon. I suggested the name of 'Kazraphon', which the community accepted. Because of this Michael appointed me as the overseer for the project. I had to use a lot of the information stored in the library of Zaphon, and I asked Michael and Davriel numerous questions. But, as you see, the work turned out quite well. Looking at all the keeps around Terraphora I can well understand that Kazraphon gives the impression of being very traditional, along the lines of Zaphon and Bethlephon – but that is what I was used to at the time. I hadn't really thought of changing into anything radical, but going along with established designs. I guess, following something that had worked well. Although I probably didn't think it specifically, I probably had the instinct of following what had worked and proven successful.' 'Yes, dear brother. I would definitely agree with you on that comment. It is a very traditional looking keep. Well, shall we go in?' 'After you, dear sister.' Muriel walked up the short steps and entered the keep of Kazraphon, Jerahmeel following her.

{ Year: ROE-1500 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) - Day: Migladon(21st) }

Yaramiel looked at Helyphon keep. 'Home – yet again', he thought to himself. Yaramiel had lived and worked from Helyphon all of his early years in Zaphora, before the birth of Terraphora. Helyphon was nestled at the bottom of the Dunarra ranges, which were located north-east of Zaphon. They were the main region responsible for the production of various metal ores. That had been his primary responsibility within the Seraphim community. To mine the ores and produce the various metals as a result. Raguel had assisted him in those early days more than most of the other Seraphim. He was not as physically as big as Yaramiel, but he never flinched. He worked hard in his job, and did the very best that he possibly could. Yaramiel respected Raguel's efforts in those days. Raguel was the 5th born of the Seraphim, and reflected that birthright. He was grown up and mature. He was good natured and had a very kind and thoughtful heart. Yaramiel always enjoyed his work because Raguel had been a faithful companion. When Raguel had been appointed to Brephon, although the Seraphim well understood that their birthright had brought the 7 archangels their positions, Yaramiel particularly felt that Raguel, through what he had seen of him, had actually earned his position. On that particular subject, he had felt though that Father's choice in angels did seem the most appropriate in the end, in case he had ever considered alternative choices. Michael, perhaps almost because of his very nature, simply seemed the best for Zaphon. It was his birthright – he was cut out for it – the symbolisms worked perfectly – and he generally did the work with few if any complaints. He generally felt the same for Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel. Each of them, to Yaramiel anyway, had not taken anything in their birthrights for granted, but had worked diligently and faithfully, and Yaramiel generally conceded that they deserved their positions.

Of course, it was the 7th of the Seraphim, which challenged everything. But, given what Kalphon was intended to be all about anyway, and given the nature he had always shown, Yaramiel felt that, although he dared not say it, Father had chosen perfectly. Saruviel was everything that the 7th archangel needed to be – the absolute epitome of the 'Challenge' in life. Yaramiel had felt that Saruviel went so bloody far in his work and responsibilities that it had simply gone to his head. That he had taken his job TOO seriously. As if he, unlike any angel before him, or any to ever come again, had a point to prove. That was the insight Yaramiel felt he had gained from the events in the Realm of Eternity.

'Well, here we go again,' Yaramiel thought to himself. A change, a new beginning perhaps, but those were the things that often happened in life. He looked over at Valeriel his sister who was down by one of the small tributaries of the Sellawon, lying down drinking some water. His twin was his new house mate. He had not seen her for quite a number of years now. They had never been that close in their childhood. The twin thing had been a source of fun in their youth, but had not really been much of an issue after that, except to a small number of the angels. Still, Yaramiel did understand that the twin thing was important to God, so had accepted Michael's decision that all of the Seraphim spend the 50 cycles living with or near their twin. For a time – Michael had suggested that for a period of around 5 cycles, a number of them were to live in Zaphora alongside their twin – after which they could return to Terraphora if they so wished. Although, there were to be some exceptions to this rule. Michael and Elenniel were not to live near each other, nor were Davriel and Rachel. God had stated that the firstborn and the lastborn of the Seraphim had other responsibilities and that they would be looked into on this issue at a later date. But not for now. Also, a few others of the Seraphim could, apparently, make up their own mind regarding the 'living near their twin' issue after the 5 cycles were complete. These were the Seraphims Daniel and his twin Ariel, Ambriel and his twin Meludiel, Sariel and his twin Gloryel, Mistrel and his twin Gwyndel, Gabriel and his twin Aquariel, as well as the twins of the absent Seraphim who had been placed into exile with Saruviel. But the remainder of the Seraphim were asked to remain with their twins for the full 50 cycles. Yaramiel did not know why, but had agreed nonetheless. Whatever was in the mind of Michael and his Father would remain a mystery for now. But he felt that, one day, perhaps he would understand the reasoning behind the decisions. One day, perhaps.

Chapter Two

{ Year: ROE-1500 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) - Day: Kashladon(23rd) }

Cimbrel sat in the library of Terraphon keep – home of the scholars. He had laid out before him a scroll just published by his twin sister Shemrael. Cimbrel was, in essence, chief of scholars amongst the angels. While his older brother Gabriel oversaw the running of Terraphon, Cimbrel had been appointed overseer of scholastic responsibilities within Terraphon. Gabriel's job was more of an administrative role and was often in communication with Michael and the other Archangels, being frequently away at the heavenly council of Zaphon in Zaphora. When he was absent, Cimbrel had occasionally been appointed Overseer in his place, but had eventually asked Gabriel to find someone else for the position – preferably an ambitious Cherubim eager to prove him or herself. Cimbrel generally preferred his own position of chief of scholars over educative responsibilities in the realm.

Many cherubim had now been in the position of Overseer amongst the Cherubim community. It was usually Cimbrel's responsibility to liaise with them in Gabriel's absence until they adjusted to life in the position of temporary overseer of Terraphon keep. In fact there had now been approaching 70 or so different Cherubim who had been given periods of responsibility over Terraphon. Many had been given a number of opportunities in the position.

Cimbrel had once discussed this with his twin Shemrael, who had taken an active interest in the various Cherubim appointed. Shemrael visited him from Romnaphon on many occasions. She had, so she had shared with Cimbrel, come to the conclusion that her twin should have a special place in her heart. She felt that herself and Cimbrel ought to spend much time together. To share friendship, kindness, peace and the love of God. And given the recent decision of Michael regarding the Seraphim and their twin's, it seemed if Shemrael had anticipated such a move well in advance.

Cimbrel appreciated this greatly. Shemrael was a gentle and peaceful soul. Very graceful and precise in her actions and attitudes. She was like Elenniel in many ways, but quite unique and different in others. She also dressed quite distinctly from Elenniel. Shemrael wore, nearly all of the time for many years now, a style of dress which she had called 'Kimono's'. Some of her younger Cherubim sister's, which Cimbrel noted usually shared the same general facial features which he and Shemrael shared, had formed a distinctive community based on these appearances and developed a community based around these similar looks.

Almost immediately the Seraphim had noted that many of the Seraphim looked similar, while some were quite different. There was a broad range of features and skin tones, but many were of similar looks. This was uniform for each of the seraphim and their twin. Each shared similar looks. Michael's skin colour was similar to Cimbrel's but a little more red, or pink, in colour. Gabriel looked very similar to Michael. Raphael's features were basically very similar to Michael and Gabriel, with a slightly larger nose, and quite dark skin, a deep reddish brown. Many of the Seraphim shared Michael and Gabriel's looks, and many shared Raphael's. Uriel's looks were basically very similar to Cimbrel's. But Cimbrel had noticed that among the Cherubim, many looked very close to Uriel's looks and many looked very close to his own looks – they appeared to be slightly different in general appearance, usually around the eyes.

Of course, there were other groupings as well, especially a large number who shared similar looks to Gandel, who was similar to Raphael in skin colour, but whose facial features reminded him of Phanuel a little and his twin Brindabel, although they seemed quite distinct as well. Phanuel and Brindabel did not have many angels amongst the Cherubim who shared their looks. There were some, but not a huge amount. Looking at them all, the most popular looks appeared to be Gandel's, Uriel's and Gabriel's. They seemed to be the most dominant amongst the Cherubim in facial looks.

Cimbrel had inquired of his father on this issue. His God had told them that this had been his intent and that these groupings belonged to what he called 'families'. He had also told Cimbrel that there were what he called 'heads of each family'. These heads were amongst the Cherubim population. However, over each family head presided a Seraphim 'Prince'. The head was meant to be the 'Father' figure amongst the family, while the 'Prince' was the one who would eventually rule them. Cimbrel found all of this information fascinating.

His father had also appointed a family head over all the families. This was the chief 'father' figure, one of the Cherubim he named 'Adam'. Cimbrel had not actually met Adam, but was interested in tracking him down some day.

In relation to the overseers of Terraphon, Gabriel had asked that he be favourable towards the families of Gandel and his own. Those families he felt were the most appropriate for many cultural reasons to administer the affairs of Terraphon keep. At a later date he had stated that he would perhaps work towards angels from his own family to oversee Terraphon in his absence. But for quite a long while he had decided that Gandel's and Cimbrel's family were the most appropriate for the administering of Terraphon.

In the scroll before him Shemrael had been presenting what she called new 'Titles' for the various overseers who had overseen Terraphon in Gabriel's absence. They were all based around similar titles common amongst the families of Gandel and Cimbrel. In fact there was a title for each angel from both Gandel and Cimbrel's family names. Shemrael had also proposed a new name for Terraphon. She had commented that the Gandel title of 'Delhi' was very nice and had much appeal, but she had eventually gravitated towards her own family's name of 'Tokyo' as a name Terraphon could be called in Gabriel's absence.

Cimbrel had given the idea much thought over the two days since he had received the scroll. He had eventually agreed with Shemrael on the issue, and decided to approach Gabriel with the name of 'Tokyo' to be used in his absence as a title for Terraphon. Of course, he would also offer the name of 'Delhi' for Gabriel to consider as well. He would await Gabriel's decision.

{ Year: ROE-1500 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) - Day: Deladon(30th) }

Gabriel looked at the two names on the scroll. He had been considering Cimbrel's words and had come to his conclusion. 'Neither name is really suitable, Cimbrel. They are good names, but do not fit the spirit of the place. For now we will simply, as usual, call it 'Terraphon' in my absence, or perhaps the name Aquariel suggested of 'Rome'. That title brings about the more suitable name for Terraphon. Cimbrel nodded at Gabriel's choice. He would have preferred his own name, but perhaps now that could be used elsewhere.

{ Year: ROE-1500 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) - Day: Danaladon(45th) }

Daniel sat by the Terravon, Terraphora's longest river, just a few hundred cubits downstream from the Taragon waterfalls, the largest waterfalls of Terraphora. That morning he had been praying for some of his fellow Seraphim, Ambriel and Meludiel in particular. He had noticed things about these two twins, and knew he needed to pray. Daniel, for many years now, had had a crush on Meludiel. In fact, it was the only crush he'd ever had. Ariel was his twin, and he cared for her as he did all of the Seraphim community, but it was Meludiel who was the only female Seraphim who he actually wanted to spend any personal time with. He knew he did not love her as much as Ambriel did. He saw that in Ambriel's eyes when his younger brother looked at Meludiel – a feeling which was not, apparently, reciprocated. Daniel was both sad for Ambriel for this attitude of Meludiel's, but silently pleased as well. He felt that perhaps, one day, Meludiel might like him. Might want to spend some time with him. But, over the last few weeks, he was convicted on the issue. He respected Ambriel more than any of the other Seraphim, including Michael. Ambriel's love was pure. Daniel knew he himself loved a bit, but not much. And he knew he didn't want to fight for the kind of love that Ambriel had in his heart. One Ambriel was enough for the community of the Seraphim. He did not want to take his brother's glory. And so he had decided to let Meludiel be. He would allow his crush to be simply that – a crush. But he wanted Ambriel to love Meludiel purely and truly. He wanted his younger brother's love for Meludiel to be true and strong. So he had prayed that God would bring these two together. That he would do something special, truly special, for the hearts of Meludiel and Ambriel. He felt that, in a way, he owed it to the both of them.

He thought on Meludiel. Perhaps one day she might spend a little time with him. Perhaps she might like to talk to him about life and love. But he would have to leave her be. It was her choice on that issue, and he could not force her to spend any time with him that she did not wish to do. He would have to stay distant and let her choose for herself.

{ Year: ROE-1501 - Month: Elemon (1st) - Day: Cimsheladon(10th) }

Meludiel sat in the choir hall of Zaphon, reflecting on the piece of music she had just played on the Vibronic. It was a piece she had given a great deal of thought to. She had been composing it for a long time now, but it was not finished. Not yet finished. And she did not know when it would be – if and when it would be. She now had a title for the song. 'The Song of Eternity'. She assumed it would not actually go on for eternity, but had the impression that, such being the length so far, it may be perceived of as being as such. It was now a song in parts – various parts. The first three were simply basic melodies serving, perhaps, as an introduction for what was to follow. After that was a song, accompanied by voice – a tender, emotional song, about the peace and purity of life, especially the gentlest parts. The fifth part was part of three interconnected parts, five, six and seven. It started slowly, and built to a thundering crescendo in the third part of the trilogy, which was the seventh part of the work. So much of her life was in that seventh part – a part being based almost primarily on the seventh of the male Seraphim – her older brother Saruviel. It was intended to reflect him and his spirit – his actions – and the way he impacted the Realm of Eternity. It was passionate, forceful and aggressive, yet oh so melodically appropriate and dramatic. She thought it was oh so Saruviel. And now she was working on the eighth part – a part she had most intentionally and deliberately based upon the eighth of the male Seraphim, Sariel. After the thunderous crescendo of the seventh dramatic climax, the eighth piece was a calm, almost sedate, boat ride down the Sellawon on a calm and peaceful day. It came from Dalnaphon, a tributary of the Sellawon, were Sariel resided, before it came to the major theme of the piece, the Sellawon itself. She had thought on the Seraphim Torah, especially Phanuel's principle which spoke of the Sellawon, and decided for Sariel's theme to be interlaced with touches of Phanuel's Sellawon theme. The theme then concluded with the introductory part of Sariel's theme, which was a return to the tributary of the Sellawon leading up to Dalnaphon keep. Today she had been concentrating on the harmony of melodies between Phanuel's theme and Sariel's theme – and right in the centre of Sariel's theme, which was likewise between Phanuel, the sixth of the Seraphim and Sariel, the eighth of the Seraphim, was a thunderous waterfall of the seventh, Saruviel. She was delighted in her heart at the ideas that were coming, and she knew that her Father was working in her. That he was touching her and inspiring her to compose what may become her seminal work.

Working on, she had concluded that she would work until she had composed 140 sections of the piece – one for each of the Seraphim. Her twin, Ambriel, was the sixtieth piece, corresponding to his birth. Thus, of course, she would be the 120th in order. She had decided that she would work according to the listing for all the 70 male Seraphim, followed by all the 70 female Seraphim, rather than specific order of birth. She felt, then, that it divided into two main sections – male then female. To her this made sense, and she decided that she would continue as such. She had noted the title and felt that, once the 140 pieces were complete, she would rest. For a long time she would rest. But in the future. In the dim and distant future, she would return to the piece. When she had met all of the Cherubim – the 1,400,000 Cherubim – and gotten to know them substantially well enough – she would continue on the piece, composing a work for each and every one of them. It would indeed, perhaps, be the song of eternity.

And as it is wont to do time yet again passed in the Realm of Eternity. 50 Cycles – 100 years – came and went. And God's love settled upon one of his most beloved children.

{ Year: ROE1603 - Month: Bantrimon (10th) – Day – Danaladon (45th) }

Ambriel was a Child of the Father. He was gentle – that was his nature. He loved his God – his brethren – and the realm he lived in. He looked up to and respected his oldest brother, Michael. Ambriel often felt that Michael was, perhaps, a little to stern or serious. He understood that Michael had great responsibilities. As the firstborn son of God, oldest of the Seraphim, Michael oversaw the running of Zaphon keep and, from there, administered the general running of all the Realm of Eternity.

Michael had seen Saruviel's rebellion. His wilful choice to go his own way – a way contrary to the will and authority of God their Father. Ambriel knew that this reality was a huge issue in the life of his oldest brother. He understood that this issue weighed heavily on Michael's thoughts, as he had occasionally communicated as such to Ambriel. Michael worried that Saruviel had set, what he called, a precedent. An example of choosing to decide ones own fate – ones own destiny – irrespective of the Plan that their eternal Father had made. To Michael's way of thinking this was, almost, an inconceivable type of behaviour and attitude.

Michael had a deep faith, trust and respect in God. He understood, so he thought, that God was the cornerstone of all existence. The foundation stone – the centrepiece – the primary axiom – of everything that existed. This was the language Michael often spoke about to Ambriel in relation to his God and Father.

Ambriel, in general, understood were Michael was coming from. However, the nature of his language, in the end, while he generally acknowledged Michael's fundamental points, seemed to Ambriel's way of thinking, missing some other equally as important perspectives on the nature of their Father.

To Ambriel, God was a God of Love. That was his fundamental nature. A God of love, friendliness, peace, gentleness and hope. This was the heart and life of God, so Ambriel thought. Other aspects – other, so they were called by Davriel, attributes of God – were important, that was true. But to Ambriel, they paled in comparison to the eternal beauty and depth of feeling that the love of his Father was full of.

Thus Ambriel deeply loved his God.

'Ambriel.' 'Yes, Shemrael,' replied Ambriel, looking up from his desk in Zaphon keep at the salutation of one of his older sisters. 'I am in need of some counsel.' 'Of course, dear sister. Can I assume you wish to talk with me on the subject, or would you prefer to see Raphael?' 'I considered Raphael but, while he is spiritually deep and engrossing at all times, I felt I needed a lighter heart on the issue. You immediately sprang to mine.' 'What is the issue, Shemrael?' 'It is to do with Jazrael and his approach to ministry. He, although I will say he is definitely firmly committed to his tasks, even zealously so – it is perhaps just that zeal which has me a little concerned.' 'What seems to be the problem?' 'Well, nobody has complained about him. Nobody objects to his ministry. It is just that some of the angels he has ministered to have expressed some concerns about his approach. Concerns that he is, in some way, missing the fundamental point.' 'What do you mean exactly?' asked Ambriel. 'Well, Jazrael is, I guess, excessive. Very much so. He seems extremely determined to undertake his work to the highest standard he can possibly do. But he seems, from what I have gathered, more focused on the work itself and how it is undertaken – by that I mean in terms of codes of behaviour, rules, formulas, this way of responding and that way of responding – rather than truly listening to and engaging the heart of the angel he is ministering to. Do you understand what I am saying?'

Ambriel considered her words in silence for a few moments before responding. 'Yes, Shemrael, I do understand what you are saying. Very early on, both Raphael and Loquiel, back in Zaphon, began their ministry in similar manner. As you know, Raphael was the first chosen for spiritual ministry, followed by Loquiel, then Yasminael, then myself and finally you. Both Raphael and Loquiel had to – basically – learn their way in how to minister to the hearts of each of us. Raphael, in a way, learned mostly from Michael's approach in running Zaphon – very orderly, in an administrative type of capacity. He came up with charts teaching basic codes of behaviour which he felt that the angels exhibited, with responses which should be followed to particular types of behaviour. When Loquiel joined him, they worked like this for a number of years. However, they learned, as we all do, and gradually refined their work practices and attitude and approach. Raphael told me this fundamental lesson – 'Minister to the heart, and the head will follow''. 'What does that mean?', asked Shemrael. 'Basically,' replied Ambriel, 'If you can get into the very heart and soul of your client – if you can connect with their innermost feelings, worries and anxieties – the fundamental issues that are central to their life at any particular moment in time – and help them to, ideally through their own ideas and practices, come up with solutions to their concerns – the things which weigh heavily on their hearts – then they will, through the intelligence God grafted into them, be able to work through most other intellectual issues for themselves – issues which they would also rather work through for themselves anyway.'

'So what you are saying is, if I am understanding you rightly, less advice on what to do and more focus on getting them to, by themselves, solve their own heart issues.' 'Something like that, Shemrael. Now giving advice is still reasonable, depending on the circumstances. Analogies, especially comparisons with what other angels may have done in similar circumstances, often provides food for thought. They can look at other angel's lives through their exampleship and – basically – learn from them. It is a fundamental 'Life' principle – we often learn our lessons in life by learning from others. As you know, Father taught us many things in our youth. They are like the stepping stones on Golden Lake, just near Glimmersphon keep. Each step goes higher up to that newly built looking point. When you have reached the top, you gain the 'bigger' picture'.

Shemrael smiled. 'Thank you, Ambriel. I think that may give me an idea now of how to speak to Jazrael.' 'Glad I could help, Shemrael. Before you go, how may I ask are you handling life in Romnaphon. Are Jenna, Dorachel and Radric as helpful as ever?' 'Yes Ambriel, they are faithful to the task as always. Dorachel, our Seraphim sister, is always most encouraging. She now has a great deal of experience with the brethren and how to handle them. While Jenna and Radric take to their tasks competently, as befits their Cherubim status, Dorachel's greater age and seeming maturity is quite noticeable. Maybe it is just a personal observation, but we Seraphim seem somewhat different in nature – in spiritual nature – to the Cherubim. We are, how can I put it, deeper in some ways, yet more basic in others.' 'Yes, Shemrael, I think I know what you are saying. We have, although I do not fault our Cherubim brethren on this, but I think we do have a greater abiding respect for our creator. He is our personal God and Father. The Cherubim, I think, do not quite have the same relationship. He is their God – that is true – but in, perhaps, a less personal way. He is almost, seemingly, at a greater distance to them. Almost some sort of 'Grand' figure, rather than a personal friend.' 'Yes, that is it precisely,' said Shemrael. 'The Almighty God, to them, with a stress to be made on Almighty.' 'Yes. And because of this, they seem, a little anyway, less concerned somewhat in developing a friendship with God. Almost as if they would prefer to keep him at a distance as God Almighty rather than God their Father.' 'Is that how it is supposed to be, Ambriel?' asked Shemrael. 'I know what you are saying, Shemrael. I have wondered that myself. I suppose, perhaps, ultimately, that is how God made them to be. Perhaps that is the kind of relationship that he desires with his Cherubim children. If it is, then we should generally respect and accept that reality and, perhaps, not really impose so much of our own personal view on a relationship with the divine and, instead, allow them to find their own way on this issue.' 'Yes. Yes, I see the wisdom in that,' replied Shemrael. 'Well, thank you Ambriel. If that is all, I will leave you and perhaps see you tonight at dinner. I plan on staying the night at Zaphon and returning to Romnaphon tomorrow.' 'If I don't see you tonight, please give my greetings to Phanuel.' 'I will do that, Ambriel. Farewell.' Shemrael smiled at her brother, and turned, making her way out of the offices of spiritual ministry.

Watching her go, Ambriel was pleased that he could offer her help. Mitraphon, were Raphael ministered from, was the central place of spiritual ministry in the realm. Ambriel usually only ministered to angels of Zaphon on the plane of Zaphora – the name now given to the central disc of the realm. Generally, Raphael ministered over the plane of Terraphora from Mitraphon keep, the name given to the lower realm. Loquiel remained at Mitraphon with Raphael. It was now, to Loquiel, his home. In fact, many of the angels had now lived in the lower realm longer than they had done so in the upper. Ambriel, though, had remained since birth within what was now called Zaphora, and nearly always residing at Zaphon. Both he and Michael and a very small number of other Seraphim were the only ones who had remained permanently within the Zaphora community. Those other angels, apart from Daniel, were all female. They included Gloryel, Aquariel, Gwyndel and, finally, something which surprised Ambriel given his sister's usual discomfort around him, Meludiel.

Meludiel had rarely, and extremely rarely at that, ever left Zaphora. He had counted twice in the last century that he knew of. And that was, from memory, the rough average for all preceding centuries since they had been born. She hardly ever left, even though, from what Gamrayel had occasionally shared with him in his visits to Zaphon since moving to the lower realm, she had had numerous invitations from many of the musical Cherubim communities in the lower realm. Instead, it appeared, that they travelled to Zaphon to hear Meludiel play on the Vibronic – of which she was the recognized master – or to hear her conduct the Zaphora choir, which was amongst the best in all of the realm, if not the standard to which others set themselves. For someone who was now so accomplished, it puzzled Ambriel that she, seemingly, resisted the glory of the realm to prefer to remain within her own small community. Naturally, that didn't bother Ambriel. Although he wanted the best for his sister, he understood what the idea of a home was to him, so granted her perhaps the same feeling. Ambriel assumed that that was the pull that Zaphora had on his twin sister. He assumed that.

Chapter Three

{ Year: ROE1603 - Month: Bantrimon (10th) – Day: Pengaladon (49th) }

Today was the Sabbath, the seventh of the month, the day before the Pentecostal feast, which in turn was the day before Melladon. On the Sabbath of Sabbaths, Ambriel now had a routine. Although it was quite a journey to get there, in the days before the seventh Sabbath Ambriel travelled to the outer realm to Zaraphon keep.

Zaraphon was within Gabriel's jurisdiction, part of the Terraphon district. Terraphora had 6 major districts, each named after the 6 major keeps the archangels oversaw in Terraphora. While Terraphora was the name given to the whole lower disc from the central upper disc of Zaphora, it had gradually become known as the particular district which Gabriel oversaw. The district of Terraphora lay in the north-western quadrant from Zaphora. The South-western quadrant housed all of Mitraphora district, who Raphael had responsibility to oversee. To the north-east lay Pelnaphora district, over which Uriel oversaw affairs. The south-east quadrant from Zaphon, though, was nearly all barren and swampland, apart from the area very close to Zaphora. None of the angelic community had tried to settle anything major there. The south-eastern quadrant housed Romnaphora. And to the far North-West lay Kalphora, and to the far South-West lay Brephora.

About 20 angels resided at Zaraphon at any given time, nearly always Cherubim. Ambriel was usually their only Seraphim guest and, perhaps because of this, the keeps main overseer, Aclyophenes, made something of a fuss about Ambriel when he visited. Although he understood the need to remain constantly humble about such issues, Ambriel did understand that he was quite well known in the realm. He was Michael's best friend. His most loyal compatriot. Because of this, many of the Cherubim gave him a great deal of courtesy and respect. They, like the other Seraphim used to do for Michael, often became very quiet when Ambriel was present. A hushed tone, it almost seemed, descended when he was in Cherubim communities.

At first, that had bothered Ambriel a little. It had not really been what he had expected from his Cherubim brethren. But he did understand that, because of the vast numbers of Cherubim in comparison to the Seraphim, seeing Michael or Ambriel in person was a rare occasion and one which, apparently, brought out a strong act of devotion. He was treated with great care because of his birthright. Ambriel knew this and, now that he was used to it, simply accepted it. His heart was love towards his Cherubim brethren. He wanted to, eventually, get to know and develop relationships with each of them. But he questioned wether, despite his great love for them, if they really desired or even wanted the same. Perhaps they liked to keep Ambriel at something of a distance – remote and untouchable – not to be part of their everyday life. It was an attitude which Michael had remarked upon often.

However, at Zaraphon, while fuss was made, he was now generally accepted into their community. This, he felt, was due to his regular visits and constant fellowship with any of the Cherubim who would give him the pleasure of their company.

He had arrived just prior to the Sabbath the day before and, as usual, spent the night in the upstairs chapel, quietly contemplating life and love. The Sabbath was meant to be a time of rest and spiritual thought. Exemptions to this were allowed for necessary administrative functions throughout the realm. Father had given the judgement that as long as the spirit of the Sabbath was observed – that it met by and large its primary aims in being a time of rest and spiritual devotion – that exceptions were quite acceptable if the circumstances warranted it. For example, Aclyophenes usually fussed around on the Sabbath night and day. Ambriel had very lightly chided him for not devoting more time to a spiritual focus, but Aclyophenes had told Ambriel that he usually found some quite time, later in the Sabbath afternoon, to pray and read the torah. That had pleased Ambriel.

{ Year: ROE1603 - Month: Bantrimon (10th) – Day: Yomniladon (50th) }

That Sabbath Ambriel had decided to visit the Terravon River, which ran through much of the lower realm of Terraphora. It was Terraphora's mightiest and longest river. The section which Ambriel was to visit today was a little upstream from some mighty rapids and a beautiful waterfall – the largest in the realm. It was about 1 hour's flight from Zaraphon, the place he particularly wanted to go and although he preferred not to strain himself on the Sabbath if he could at all help it, today he felt the call was acceptable to him. That morning, after breakfast, he thanked Aclyophenes for his kind hospitality and said he would not be returning to Zaraphon, but would return, after his delay, to Zaphon. Aclyophenes had wished him well. As he left, he could not help but feel that, although he was sure he was mistaken, that somebody had been watching him for an hour or so. Taking to the skies and flying along, after about half an hour he glanced behind him and appeared to make out a solitary angel flying, apparently, on his same course. He felt perhaps he should take time to wait for the angel, but guessed that they might actually want to be alone, so decided against it.

Around half an hour later he arrived at his destination near the Terravon. It was a large clearing, bordering a beautiful meadow. He had noticed that the angel had indeed been following him, but had disappeared out of sight just before he had landed. It seemed very strange to him, but he gave it no more thought. He walked down to the rocks of the river and jumped about a bit. He stooped down and drank some water, refreshing himself. He looked into the water and spied some tadpoles. He smiled to himself. Tadpoles were what God had called 'Animals', marine life in particular. Animals had been an invention of his creator within the last century. His Father had said that he had intended to bring them forth into the new realm, but not instantly at the time of the creation of the Cherubim. There were now quite a range of animals within the realm. Donkeys, Cows, Sheep, Horses, Dogs, Cats, Goats and Buffalo were the major land animals. There were some smaller land animals such as mice and gophers. In the waters, fish abounded. Also frogs and beavers and a range of other marine life. Zaphora, his home, had a sparse collection of animals. Father had asked that their numbers be quite limited in the old realm. Not part of the long term theme he claimed he desired for Zaphora, whatever that meant. As such, Ambriel took delight whenever he was in Terraphora at the vast array of animal life.

'Hello Ambriel, brother dearest.' Ambriel nearly jumped for fright. Looking behind him he spotted a female angel coming down from the meadow. As she approached Ambriel could tell who he had thought it was anyway, his sister Gloryel. He assumed it had been her who had been following him. 'Gloryel. Have you been following me?' 'Whatever gave you that impression,' replied his sister, the cute tone of her voice quite apparent to Ambriel. 'Oh, well, it is just that I saw an angel apparently following me from Zaraphon, and I assumed it was yourself.' 'That is quite interesting,' replied Gloryel. Ambriel smiled. Wether or not it had been Gloryel who had followed him, he was always happy to see one of his Seraphim sisters. 'Anyway, how are you Gloryel? And, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you to this part of the Terraphon today.' Gloryel drew right up next to Ambriel and held her brothers arm, leaning against him, tossing a rock into the river. 'Oh, nothing really, Ambriel. Just passing the time.' 'Just passing the time, Gloryel? It seems like a strange place to come. All this way from Zaphon to just pass the time.' Gloryel looked at him, a smirk on her face. 'That is life, isn't it Ambriel. We often do strange things simply to just pass the time.' Ambriel grinned at his sister's comment. Strangely, it struck a chord in much of his philosophy on life. 'Yes, Gloryel. I think I can relate. Life seems, to me anyway, to have its own ebb and flow. An ebb and flow in which much of it is spent simply doing whatever – simply passing the time or going with the flow.' 'Yes, that's it Ambriel. Simply going with the flow. Not taking life so seriously, as Michael and that, eeggghhh, brother of mine Saruviel has to do.' Ambriel quickly reacted to her attitude to Saruviel. 'Such a strong reaction, Gloryel. I know Saruviel affected us all with his rebellion, but there is no real need to react in such a way. We must continue to love and pray for Saruviel. He needs our prayers.' 'Yes, Ambriel, I know. It is just that Saruviel is so – so – so - exasperating. So intense in absolutely everything he does. He really needs to lighten up.' Ambriel looked at his sister and in that second seemed to get a glimpse into the mind of Gloryel that he had not really seen before. Almost as if it were a snapshot into her heart and nature.

'I suppose, Gloryel. Saruviel is a very deep angel. I think that is how God has made him. We need to understand that and love him on his own terms – love him for who he is.' 'Yes, you would say that Ambriel. Always defending people. I guess that is why I love you so much, dear brother.' Ambriel smiled at his sister's words. They were casual in a sense, but it was always comforting hearing those words.

Ambriel looked down towards the waterfall, which was about 500 cubits downstream. He motioned to Gloryel. 'Shall we walk down to the waterfall. It is generally the main reason I came here today.' 'Alright, Angel of God. Lead on.' Ambriel smiled and started walking downstream, his sister right along side. As they walked, Gloryel placed her arm in Ambriel's, which gave Ambriel quiet joy.

They came to Taragon Waterfall – the largest in the realm. The Cherubim Taragon had first found the waterfall, and it had been named after him in his honour. It was a spectacular sight. The realm above the falls were a mountainous region, which God blessed with rain quite often. The falls were around 80 cubits in height, the size of about 40 Seraphim standing head to toe. The water of the Terraphon rushed over the edge of the falls, cascading down the escarpment in a series of three major levels. At the bottom a large lagoon homed a vast array of marine life. On the second tier, there was a cave behind the falls. Ambriel had discovered this himself and had entered it, exploring from time to time. It seemed that the cave was common knowledge to many angels.

They stood at the top level of the falls, over to the side to enjoy the view. Foam misted up and a mist of water floated around them. Gloryel threw another rock down to the second tier and watched it plonk into the water. Ambriel bent down, picked up a small pebble, and did the same. Gloryel backed away from the edge of the falls and sat down beside a small Hawthorne bush. She looked up at Ambriel. 'Come and join me brother.' Ambriel happily obliged.

They sat there for a number of minutes, enjoying the scenery, before Gloryel spoke up. 'Ambriel.' 'Yes, Gloryel,' he replied. 'Do you love me?' Ambriel looked straight at his sister, a little puzzled at the question. 'Why, yes Gloryel. Of course. You know I love you. I love all my Seraphim sisters.' Gloryel smiled, but there was a strange look on her face. 'Yes, I know that, Ambriel.' She paused before continuing. 'But do you love me, I suppose, in a special way. A way that you don't love your other Seraphim sisters in?' Ambriel looked at her, and turned away. It was that question – the one which Michael had spoken to him about. The one which had been an issue between Michael and Elenniel. Ambriel knew, right then, why his sister had followed him that day. Why she had taken special care to meet him here, rather than disclosing herself earlier. So that they could be alone, and she could find out what she needed to know about her brother. He knew what he had to say. 'I suppose, Gloryel, that you do hold a special place in my heart. We are part of a very few Seraphim which has stayed faithful to Zaphora and Zaphon in particular. As such, you hold a special place in my heart.' 'Yes, Ambriel. I think I know that.' 'But, how special. Am I that one in your heart? The way Michael is with Elenniel and Rachel with Davriel? Am I that one to you?' Ambriel looked at her and knew, as sometimes you just know, that this was a special moment in Gloryel's life. A life that had a future – a deep unknown future – which needed some answers to questions which had likely surfaced. And he knew, he knew how he must answer her. He knew, as he had perhaps always known, what answer to give.

'Gloryel. Yes, you are special. That will never change. But, as you know, Michael and Elenniel seem to be linked. In a unique way. As is Davriel and Rachel. And of course, Gamrayel and Narel also appear to be like that. But there is, I think, a deep reason for this. A reason so obvious and basic that we sometimes overlook it.' Gloryel looked at him, and some connections in her heart were then made. She looked away, a slight, ever so slight look of disappointment on her face. Ambriel looked at her. 'I am sorry Gloryel. Sorry if I have upset you.' 'No, it is alright Ambriel. I should have expected that answer. I know our twins are so important and vital to our lives. I was just not sure if that was the way it was supposed to be with every one. With every relationship. I guess maybe it is just meant to be that way.' Ambriel sensed his sister's heart had received a knockback, and really wanted to say something comforting to her. He began to speak, but she held her hand up to his mouth, touching his lips with her fingers. 'Please. Don't speak Ambriel. I understand that, for you, and I guess it would be the greatest for you anyway, that your twin is your heart. That she and only she could you give the kind of love that I was asking for. Perhaps unfairly asking for. I am not sorry I tried. God help me, I am not sorry for that. But I guess this was just the way it was meant to be.' Ambriel looked at her, a helpless look on her face. Gloryel stood up, and walked away a few cubits. She turned to him. 'I am going now, Ambriel. I will probably not see you at Zaphon when you get back. I am leaving Zaphora to go to live in the lower realm. I will visit you, of course. But not for a while. Perhaps, not for a very long while.' She looked at her brother, and he noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a teardrop. She wiped it away, gave him one last look. One last longing look, and turned and walked away. A few moments later she took to the skies.

Ambriel watched her as she left. He watched her and knew he had broken a heart. But he knew, deep down inside, that that heart had to be broken. For Ambriel, as Gloryel had said, his twin was his love. That one who also lived in Zaphon – who had hardly ever left – that one was his future. That much he knew.

He stood there, watching Gloryel disappear into the distance. He stood there and sighed. This was life. It had its moments. Some defining, oh so defining moments. 'Father. I, I, I. Oh Father.' Silence answered Ambriel. And the sound of the waters hitting the floor of Terravon river were his only other reply.

{ Year: ROE1603 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) – Day: Yomniladon (50th) }

Sitting by the Terravon, it was now around 11 in the morning. Ambriel felt, in truth, now awkward being here. He had broken a heart. A heart he cared for. As try as he might, he could no longer bring himself to find the peace he sought on Sabbath day and, in the end, decided to return home to Zaphon immediately. Perhaps there he could concentrate and give God his due devotion. Perhaps he would find a place – a secluded place – to concentrate and focus his thoughts. Thinking on that he contemplated Michael's place on the roof of the upper tower were he refreshed himself each morning. Perhaps, up there, he could turn his thoughts away from his sister – the heart he had broken, and think on differing thoughts.

He took off and thought on both Gloryel and Meludiel. His love, in truth, was fixed upon his twin. Yet he knew he likewise, as with all his sisters, held love for them and he yearned for the heart of his sister Gloryel to feel no pain or rejection. Yet, perhaps that was inevitable. Perhaps, in the affairs of the heart his eternal father had brought to life, and in the inevitability of relationships that would occur, such was unavoidable. Perhaps, in the end, such was life. Whatever would be would be, and the hearts of the children of destiny would, in the end, have to accept and live with the choices each and every one of them made.

{ Year: ROE1603 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) – Day: Yomniladon (50th) }

Ambriel stood atop the top of the highest tower of Zaphon keep, late on the afternoon of Sabbath day, having just returned home from the Terravon. He stood there only on extremely rare occasions. It was not, he felt, his place in a sense. Although the angels were generally free to go were they liked in the realm, this particular place was special to another angel. His older brother Michael stood were he stood on many occasions, almost ritually so. It was the place that Michael surveyed the realm – were, in a sense, he surveyed the domain which it was his responsibility to administer. Ambriel stood there only to, if he could somehow partake of it, the feelings Michael felt. He wanted to empathize with his brother – to feel and understand the feelings Michael also felt – primarily so that he could understand his brother and, ultimately, minister to him when necessary.

Standing there, as he had done so previously, he sensed something. It was Michael's spirit. Each of the angel's spirit had, so Davriel taught them, an afterglow when deep spiritual thinking had been practiced. At times the angels came alive to God and were spiritually fervent. At these times, it was as if they left an aftertrail, similar in a way in which the snails of the lower realm left a silver trail behind them – but this trail was more of a spiritual marking.

Ambriel was very sensitive to these spirits – so much so that he could practically read and understand what the angels had been thinking about. Ambriel, feeling Michael's thoughts, instantly knew that his brother had been thinking about Saruviel. He sensed those thoughts in the spirit. That did not surprise him. For the last century since Saruviel's exile, Michael had constantly talked of his younger brother. He had spoken about how Saruviel's rebellion and subsequent punishment was an example to them – an example they needed to learn about and constantly remember so as, primarily, to never make such a mistake again.

While Ambriel understood well Michael's concerns, he felt that, just perhaps, Michael worried about the episode just a bit too much. Their Father had exiled Saruviel but had never really stated just for how long that exile was to last. Ambriel believed, in his heart he believed, that their Father would eventually forgive Saruviel, and allow him to return to the realm they called home. His Father was forgiving – that was part of his nature – and he hoped and believed that Saruviel would one day be returned to them.

{ Year: ROE1603 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) – Day: Yomniladon (50th) }

Aquariel looked at the picture in her hands. The engraving that her oldest sister, Elenniel, had carved when they were extremely young. It was of Ambriel. That afternoon, Gloryel had returned and shared with her that she was now leaving Zaphon and Zaphora. Aquariel had reacted with concern and love and inquired what had caused such a sudden decision. Gloryel had been hesitant at first, but had then shared her dilemma. When she had finished, Aquariel remained silent. Not so much shocked at the news for her sister's sake but, in reality, her own.

When Gloryel had left, Aquariel had cried for a while. But not for Gloryel. Aquariel had cried because, as Gloryel had seemingly been, she likewise had felt strongly for Ambriel. It was the main reason that she remained in Zaphon. She wanted to win her brother's love. To win it desperately. Since a very young age, Aquariel had noticed Ambriel. She had noticed that, in a sense, Ambriel epitomized what an angel should ideally be. What an angel was, she felt, supposed to be. His heart was gold and his love divine. He cared for everyone in the community. He would take his time with everyone and prayed for them fervently. He was such a pure loving soul that Aquariel had fallen in love with him. And she wanted, oh how she wanted, him to be her true love. Her best friend and companion.

She had known that Meludiel was his twin, and thought that perhaps that may have meant something. But Meludiel had always seemingly shied away from her brother. She, like everyone, obviously cared for him. But she, strangely, often left the room whenever Ambriel was present. Because of that strong reality, Aquariel had never really felt that Meludiel had any feelings for Ambriel, and assumed that was the still the case.

But now she knew that, while Meludiel apparently was not overly concerned about Ambriel, Ambriel most definitely felt deeply for her. Gloryel had made that abundantly clear to Aquariel. And so Aquariel had cried. She cried her heart out at the love which she now knew would likely never be hers. A love which had remained silent and which, now, she knew she could never share. She knew Ambriel's heart and his loyalty. That would never change. That was the nature of the heart of her dearest brother.

{ Year: ROE1603 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) – Day: Yomniladon (50th) }

Gwyndel loved her brother Ambriel. He was, ultimately, the real reason she remained in Zaphon. But, when Aquariel had shared with her the heart of Gloryel and herself, Gwyndel knew that she had been lucky. She had remained in Zaphon because Ambriel was so kind and loving towards her. Gwyndel loved him dearly as a sister ought to love her brother, but unlike her two sisters, she had never really felt the way about him that they expressed.

Actually, Gwyndel did not really feel the love that her sisters talked about towards any of her brothers or sisters. But like Ambriel, there had been a strong connection with her twin. She particularly liked Mistrel, master of music at Pelnaphon. In some ways, he was a little eccentric, but that was perhaps part of his charm. This had been a character trait she had noticed when he was quite young. But over the centuries, Mistrel had, not so much changed, but matured and grown. He had become a strong, sensitive and decent angel. He worked in his work with dedication and perseverance. He worked often alongside Elenniel in various administrative affairs at Pelnaphon, under Uriel's guidance. Mistrel was very musical, playing the glimpipe. He did not hide his frustrations in life, and was quite expressive.

But Mistrel was not the angel of love that Ambriel was. Ambriel loved all his brothers and sisters with deep, careful, affection. And because of that strong example, Gwyndel respected her brother, and thus remained at Zaphon.

But now she knew that perhaps she should not. Gloryel was departing Zaphon, and may never return. Aquariel had said that she would likely now do the same. Because of this, Gwyndel, having thought on the issue, suddenly knew that of all the Seraphim who had remained at Zaphon, only herself, Daniel, Michael, Ambriel and Meludiel had remained, not counting Aquariel and Gloryel. If her two sisters were to depart, then only Meludiel and herself would be left. And that, Gwyndel sensed, could possibly cause problems. She, of course, would never interfere between Ambriel and Meludiel. But her simply being there – being there when all her other sisters had left, could be problematic. It could, given her strong affection for Ambriel, suggest things which were ultimately just not true. And because of this, Gwyndel knew that she could not remain in Zaphon much longer. When Gloryel and Aquariel left, she knew she would have to join them. She would, reluctantly, have to follow their example, and find a new home. And perhaps that would be Pelnaphon. Elenniel she admired and always enjoyed her company. And, of course, Mistrel lived there. Thinking to herself she felt that, just perhaps, being close to her twin was what she really should be doing. Perhaps that was just the way it was meant. Part of God's grand design.

{ Year: ROE1603 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) – Day: Yomniladon (50th) }

Meludiel and the Cherubim Sharlamane were manoeuvring the Vibronic of the choir-hall down the ramp adjoining the southern entrance of Zaphon keep, very late in the day on Pentecost. The Vibronic was large, but not too heavy. Moving it on their own, though, was only accomplishable by the roller wheels which they had attached to the legs of the Vibronic for when they needed to move it. It was usually a two person job, in the past handled by Meludiel and Gamrayel, but now that Gamrayel was living in Terraphora, Sharlamane now worked in his position, undertaking his prior responsibilities. Daniel, who hung around Sharlamane quite a lot, had asked if they needed any help in moving the Vibronic. Meludiel had thanked him for the offer, but stated that they could, as they usually did, handle it by themselves. He had followed them, though, saying the odd word to Sharlamane, and opening the keep doors for them.

The destination for the vibronic was the stage of the amphitheatre on the southern side of Zaphon. Today was Pentecost. The previous day was the Sabbath of Sabbaths, a day of rest, and today was a preparation day for Melladon – a day of great activity. Ambriel now planned the Melladon celebrations for Zaphora, taking over after Raphael and Loquiel had left for Mitraphon. Meludiel felt that Ambriel was suited to the task, at first following in the general routines established by Raphael and Loquiel, as well as Yasminael and Shemrael, but after a while his own distinctive styles of administration became noticeable to the community of Zaphora. Something which Meludiel had particularly noted was the emphasis on a spirit of love and community which Ambriel brought to the task, as emphasized in the choice of songs he often asked Meludiel and Sharlamane to arrange for the Melladon celebrations. One of the songs in the following night's celebration was a reflection of this style, simply entitled 'A Song of Love'. Meludiel had composed the music for the song, while Sharlamane had written the words. It was one of their now favourite collaborations. One of the other choices was 'Comfort', a musical piece with no words which Meludiel had composed. She felt it was a suitable choice, reflecting the wishes of her brother Ambriel.

As they rolled the Vibronic to the bottom of the ramp, and the few cubits along the grass to the ramp-way leading up to the amphitheatre stage, Daniel sensed that they didn't really need any further assistance, so farewelled them and left. They watched him go and returned to their task.

Along the sides of the stage were two ramps which the vibronic could be rolled up. The ramps were not too steep, so the angels had no real problems rolling the vibronic up. They pushed the vibronic to the back and centre of the stage, its usual sitting place during the performances. Meludiel stood back and looked at the vibronic. It was sitting were it needed to, so she signalled to Sharlamane that they could take a break. She walked to the front of the stage and sat down on the top step. The front of the amphitheatre was led up to by steps which ran the width of the stage in a semi-circular fashion, from one ramp to the other.

Sitting there she thought on the conversation that she'd had with her Seraphim sister Gloryel around mid afternoon. Gloryel had knocked on her door quietly and entered her room. Meludiel had been in bed, but was not yet asleep. Gloryel sat on the edge of her bed, and spoke of her decision to leave Zaphon and live in Terraphora for a while. What, so she stressed, could be quite a long while. Meludiel had been a little surprised at the announcement, but, as she had gotten used to from the other of the Seraphim who had left Zaphora, she took the news in her stride. She had asked her sister the basic question, though. Why was she leaving. Gloryel had spoken in cagy words, not really giving her any reason. Then she had finally said it was because of Meludiel herself that she must leave. Meludiel had been taken aback, very carefully asking if she had done something to offend her sister or make her feel unwelcome. But Gloryel had assured her that it was not like that. That it was another reason – a reason that she did not want to share with Meludiel, but that was an unchangeable reason. A reason as absolute as Meludiel's own existence. So Meludiel had not persisted and had simply accepted Gloryel at her words, but she remained curious.

'What are you thinking about, sis?' asked Sharlamane, 28th in rank of birth amongst the female cherubim of eternity, to her older Seraphim sister. Meludiel looked over at Sharlamane who was near the side of the amphitheatre, fixing up some of the lanterns and other decorations to their usual place. The amphitheatre had some standard features, but because of the various uses it was put to, decorations were often changed throughout the month and year. Pentecost was now a traditional day for the decorations for Melladon to be put up. It was a routine that the angels generally found quite pleasant – a comforting and consistent part of the routine of life their Father had birthed them into.

'Oh, nothing really,' replied Meludiel. 'Just the thoughts of life, I suppose.' 'Yet you looked so engrossed in what you were thinking about. As if something has been on your mind.' 'Well, if you must know, I was thinking about Gloryel. As you know, she is now leaving us. And apparently I am the reason.' 'Oh,' nodded Sharlamane knowingly. 'Yes,' continued Meludiel. 'The Seraphim who now reside in Zaphora are few in number. A century ago we were all here for a while, but now few remain.' 'Yes, I know,' said Sharlamane. 'Did Gloryel speak to you?' 'Yes, she did Sharlamane. But how did you know?' 'Daniel spoke to me about this. He had been speaking with Ambriel who had told him of Gloryel's decision. And the real reasons behind this.' 'She said it was something to do with me,' said Meludiel. 'But she didn't really explain what exactly.' Sharlamane looked at her sister and felt that perhaps it was now appropriate, with the departure of Gloryel, for her to share what she knew. 'Gloryel was in love with Ambriel, Meludiel. Very, very deeply. She was practically obsessive over him, so Daniel had shared with me.' 'But what has that to do with me?' 'Well, Ambriel was at the Terravon recently, and Gloryel had followed her. She asked him a question. A very simple and basic question. And she had not gotten the answer she wanted.' 'What question, Sharlamane,' asked Meludiel, her curiousity aroused. 'A question of the heart, Meludiel. About Ambriel and what love he felt for Gloryel.' 'Oh,' said Meludiel. She thought on her brother, her twin Ambriel, and the decision she had once made about love, life and destiny – and about the choice she had made over her brother Ambriel. But what had he said to Gloryel. In some ways she didn't want to know, but she knew also that she must ask. 'And what was the response?' 'He had said that his heart belonged to another. That he could not share the love Gloryel sought with her.' 'Oh. Okay,' said Meludiel. Sharlamane nodded and, sensing something, turned back to her work with her decorations.

Meludiel thought heavily on the words just spoken. And, oh so dreadingly in some ways, but oh so desperately in others, her thoughts turned back to her conversation with Gloryel. She remembered what Gloryel had said. That she, Meludiel, was the reason that Gloryel was leaving. And she made again the connection in her mind, that her spirit had already come to. The other that Ambriel had spoken of. She knew then just who that was. Just who that was. She looked in the direction of the throneroom of Zaphon and thought of her Father. She thought of him and the prayers she had prayed about her brother Ambriel. And she thought on the future which could happen just before her. What perhaps could now come to light. She was not ready. It had come suddenly. But she would have to cope – to manage – and to see just what, if anything, destiny would bring into her life.

{ Year: ROE1603 - Month: Cimbrmon (10th) – Day: Yomniladon (50th) }

It was quite a shock to Ambriel. When Gloryel had announced to him her leaving of Zaphon, that had been surprising. But that night when Aquariel had announced she would be leaving. And a few minutes later, Gwyndel standing to announce the same, Ambriel had been stunned. Three of his closest, dearest sisters were leaving him – and all, seemingly, at once. Lying on his bed, he had been feeling sad because of the news. It was almost, in a sense, contradictory for such a day. It was Melladon and, of all days, especially one beginning a new year, celebration should have been called for. Just 3 years earlier a major celebration had occurred on this day, being the Realm's 1600th year. In a sense, they were still recovering from that and celebrations since then had been low key for a while. Perhaps that, though, would have to soon change. Perhaps in the light of recent happenings, some brightening needed to come to the Realm of Zaphora for a while. Of course, thinking on his sisters, he knew that his sisters needed to follow their own destiny, and he understood that Gloryel, seemingly, could not remain. But to lose three sisters at once was quite alarming. Still, if that was they way things were, perhaps it was also they way things were meant to be.

But, thinking about that, he knew something was also a reality. Now, of the original community, only himself, Michael and Daniel and one other angel remained. And that angel, of course, was his twin sister, Meludiel. The one sister in his life that, apparently, treated him the most awkwardly of all. Yet the one his heart was set upon more than any other. If this was the plan of God, thought Ambriel, than he truly failed to understand it. Yet perhaps, just perhaps, he was thankful for it.

{ Year: ROE1604 - Month: Elemon (1st) – Day: Melladon (1st) }

Melladon at Zaphon was, as always, a joyful affair. For Ambriel, the past few days had been eventful. First, yesterday, his sister Gloryel had announced her departure to him personally from Zaphon and Zaphora. She was now gone. Yesterday, at dinner, his sisters Aquariel and Gwyndel had announced that they too would also be leaving. And that event had occurred that very morning, the small Zaphon community of now only four remaining Seraphim and around thirty Cherubim wishing them well in their new lives. Ambriel had been saddened by his sisters' departure, but had accepted their decision. They needed to follow their hearts – their own destiny – wherever that lead them.

And now Melladon seemed, to Ambriel anyway, a little less joyful than perhaps it had been on past occasions. An air of sadness seemed to be in the place. But Ambriel felt that he should, as he always tried to, bring a joyful spirit to the celebration.

That evening, they followed the usual routine. Ambriel now gave the introductory prayer to the celebration held at the Amphitheatre of Zaphon. After that, the evening flowed with its usual celebrations and events.

His sister, Meludiel, had moved the vibronic held in her choir hall out to the amphitheatre for a performance that night. As she played one of her well known melodies, Ambriel watched her, noting her quiet serenity, poise and grace. She was now quite skilled at her craft. The melody flowed from a gentle, longing nadir to a joyful, exuberant summit – passing through plains of peace in between. The piece she played that night was called 'Comfort', and Ambriel felt the title was oh so suitable. Meludiel had composed the piece and Ambriel really adored it. It was, he felt, musical perfection. A sign to him that his sister had found that peace with God – that peace which brought attention to even minor details, and a heart which sought the greatest of perfections. And looking at her as she played, he loved her. His heart felt towards her an affection. An affection which, since youth, he had reserved just for his twin. Looking at her as she played he was oh so thankful and grateful to his father that this Meludiel – his twin and dear sister – was in his life and lived there at Zaphon. Always close to him in a physical sense, even if she often seemed distant in others. Yet, regardless of the way she apparently felt about him, he loved her. And he knew that love would remain towards her – eternally so.

'So, dear brother. It would seem as if there is but few of us remaining. As if, of we seraphim, only a handful have remained in this our first home.' Ambriel looked at Michael, considering his words. 'Yes brother, I do understand what you are saying. I have actually thought on that very subject just recently. Only you, I, Meludiel and Daniel now remain of all the Seraphim of God here in Zaphora. Of why that should be so, I can not really say. But it is how it has come to be, seemingly.' Michael smiled at his brothers comments. He looked over at Daniel who was in conversation with a Cherubim sister. 'He is never, I think, going to leave us, Ambriel. He has spoken to me on the subject, and I think that is perhaps his heart.' 'Yes, Michael. He once shared similar words with me.' Michael looked towards Meludiel, who was over at the side of the Amphitheatre in conversation with a male Cherubim. 'Meludiel, too, has remained.' Said Michael. 'I do not know why, really, but she has decided to make Zaphon her home. Perhaps this is just were she is supposed to be. What do you think on that, Ambriel?' Ambriel looked towards his sister, his dearest. 'I guess, Michael, that Meludiel is happy here. And perhaps that is the most important thing. Wether she remains here forever, though, the future will decide on that issue.' 'Yes, I guess it will,' replied Michael. 'I guess, in the end, whatever will be will be.' Ambriel smiled knowingly at Michael's words. They were familiar. Very familiar. Michael used them quite often, almost affirming his view on life. Almost, perhaps, describing his own personal philosophy, which of course was quite ironic as, in the Seraphim Torah, it was the seventh of the Seraphim and not the first whose words spoke as such.

The Cherubim Sharlamane had excused herself from her conversation with Daniel, and now stood on stage. A hush descended through the audience, as the angels knew she would be singing. At the vibronic, Meludiel sat down, preparing to play an accompaniment to her sister. Sharlamane, noting that Meludiel was ready, spoke up. 'Brothers and sisters. Tonight I am singing one of my favourite songs, entitled, 'A Song of Love. I hope you will enjoy.'

Sharlamane looked around to Meludiel, gave her a signal, and then the music began. A gentle, peaceful melody began, and the angels gave a sigh of appreciation and recognition. Soon Sharlamane began singing.

'Love. Eternal love.

Gentle and vibrant, a pleasant contradiction.

Love, be my friend.

Be in my heart with your benediction.

Fire of God,

Soother of souls,

Joyous, loving master

Be with us – all of us

For now and ever after

Love. Perfect love.

A flame which lights our realm.

Love, be our lord.

Be the truth which is our helm.

This song of love, I sing to you,

My brothers, sisters, dear.

Let love be what doth guideth you,

From day to month to year.'

When the song had ended, the audience gave a warm clap, signifying their approval. Ambriel smiled. The song had spoken to him – deeply. It had caused a reaction in his heart – a strong reaction. Sharlamane had sung with beauty and skill. And as she had played, Ambriel again looked upon his sister Meludiel. He looked upon her as the words were spoken, and he knew then that a time had now come. A time, given recent circumstances, which perhaps had now been made ready for. A time to share his heart with his dearest sister.

{ Year: ROE1604 - Month: Elemon (1st) – Day: Melladon (1st) }

Daniel was sitting in his dormitory of Zaphon, thinking on life. Now only four of the Seraphim remained in Zaphora. It was strange, he felt, how life sometimes worked out. He had decided long ago to remain in Zaphon. It was his home and it suited him. But perhaps, just perhaps, he would have left Zaphon if one particular angel had also left. His sister Meludiel he had a crush on. It was a crush which he'd had as long as he could remember. It had never really blossomed into the kind of love which other angels expressed. Daniel, examining his thoughts, knew he did not love like that. As greatly or as purely as that. In fact, he felt that he was perhaps a cold-hearted angel. Not given over to what was generally perceived of as the greatest of virtues – something which his brother Ambriel reflected perfectly.

This, perhaps, reflected Daniel's ideology on life. Love, itself, was not his greatest preoccupation. As he had shared with his Seraphim brother Valandriel once, he respected the 'truth' most of all. He respected honesty and correctness. Sincerity and truthfulness. Love, he felt, was an emotion which could change with the wind. One which could be here today and gone tomorrow. In this judgment in his heart, he looked at the relationships which were supposedly based on love amongst his brethren. He, personally, felt that if they were truly sincere in the love they so often claimed they would show 'commitment'. That this love would stand the test of time for them, something which he doubted. Doubted strongly.

For Daniel, God was due the greatest commitment. God was not his 'God' the way he was for other angels. God was a person, a spirit, a life, which had its own life, to Daniel. He did not idolize God the way the others did. God was, to Daniel, in the end another being – sort of like another angel – but far greater in dimension and scope. What Daniel did respect – the truth – was consistent with the nature of God, which was why Daniel respected God. But the truth, Daniel felt, existed regardless of the existence of his Father or not. For Daniel, truth was conceptual – it did not have any real existence, but spirit could act in harmony with it if it so chose. This Daniel desired for himself so strongly. He knew his Father was in perfect harmony with the truth, and had sensed that for himself, Daniel, he could not have the same spirit of truth his father claimed. His truth would have to be based upon his own spirit – his own nature. He could not steal the truth of his Fathers, or try to act in harmony with it making himself, in a sense, part of God, which was what he felt Michael represented. But he could not dispute the truth when it was presented to him either – that would be hypocrisy which he disdained. He would, to solve his dilemma, accept the truth of his own nature and of his own heart. It was the best he could possibly do in the creature that he found that he himself was

Chapter Four

'Yes Jerahmeel, that seems like a sound decision. Everything seems to be in order in your suggestions. As usual, I will be away at Council in Zaphon for the whole month. I should arrive, probably the day after Melladon, in the morning. We never hold council on Melladon, as is our practice, but we usually get the discussions up and running around mid-day of Galadon.'

Galadon was the second day of the 50 days of the month. It was named after the secondborn of the Seraphim angels, Gabriel and Aquariel, as were the other 49 days of the month, each after the first 50 born Seraphim males and their twins. The 51st through to the 70th of the Seraphim did not have a day specifically held in their honour, although in the second year of the cycle, during the female seraphim months, the first 20 days of the month were often unofficially named after Seraphims 51 to 70 as well. So much so that these days they were now 'officially' unofficially named as such, and were often used in conversation just as much as the other day names.

God had responded to the naming suggestion by Aquariel that Galadon be renamed Fapaladon, after Fazuel and Pamuel, on a Galadon a number of cycles previously, by stating that such an idea was very good and useful, with much potential. In response he had eventually devised a naming system for time measurements. 140 years, or 70 cycles, would now be termed an 'Era'. The first era was known as 'Michelera', being named as such after Michael and Elenniel. Following that was the second era, known as 'Gabaquera'. He had continued, after Davriel's enquiries, to state his names for certain future periods. The 70th era would be known as 'Davrachera'. This completion of the 70th Era would be known as the First Age, or the Age of the Seraphim. The next age would not, as some of them thought, begin again with Michael, but would go on, instead, to the Cherubim community, with the new first month being named after Semyaza and Sharakondra, firstborn of the Cherubim males and females, being called Semshaladon. This time, though, there would be, for a long time, a new name for each day of the month of the year. God had decided that each day be named after the Cherubim twins until 700,000 days had been completed, which would accomplish the days for the Cherubim number of males and their female twins. The complete number of days – 700,000 in total, would be known as an 'epoch'. To make things even more complicated, and in numbers which hurt Ambriel's brain, there would be 700,000 epoch's, each epoch named after each of the Cherubim males and their twins. The first epoch would be known as Semshalepoch. Cimbrel, in response to this information, had sat down and worked out the total number of days until each epoch was complete, the total number being commonly called the first Age of the Cherubim. The total number was 490,000,000,000 days for the first Cherubim Age, which when the Seraphim community looked at the number Cimbrel showed them brought many comments. 'Will we ever get to that many days? Meludiel had asked, a smile on her face. God had noted that the total number of days was based on a Sabbath of Sabbaths, so had declared that the 10,000,000,000th set of days following this age be a special rest period of days, which he had said were intended to be a bridging gap between the Cherubim age and something very special. An event which he refused to share with the community.

Jerahmeel nodded at Raguel's words. Now, that Michael's directive of the Seraphim spending 50 cycles with their twins had come and gone, Jerahmeel had returned to Brephon to resume his prior position. He and Muriel had spent 7 cycles together in Kazraphon. His responsibility had been administering the farming region, taking over from Simonuel, who had in turn taken over from Raguel when Terraphora had first been created. Simonuel had gone, strangely enough, to replace Jerahmeel as Raguel's right hand man in the running of Brephon. For the past 43 cycles, Jerahmeel had resided with Muriel at her home in the Aldur mountains of Terraphora. They had faithfully followed Michael's directive and lived together. It had been a strong bonding time for the both of them, getting to know each other particularly well. He had grown, over those years, to love Muriel quite closely. The culmination of the 50 cycles had not ended that love, but Muriel had requested that they, now that they were no longer obligated, spend some time apart. She needed, so she said, some breathing space after being in his proximity for so long. But she had also said that, if he didn't in fact mind, around 30 or 40 cycles in the future they perhaps spend some time together again. She, like Jerahmeel, had bonded with him and, so she said, she generally wanted to make him her life-mate – her life-partner. Not always in each other's company. Not always together or doing the same things. But over eternity – over the infinite future before them – to be together in a way that they were not with any of their other Seraphim or Cherubim brethren. Jerahmeel had agreed to this request, and felt a strange comfort in this. His sister, in his heart, was now an intimate part of his life – his very soul. He knew that she would be there – forever so. They would spend time apart, time doing their own things, and their own adventures. But they would reunite often and share stories and their lives and discoveries. This comforted Jerahmeel and he silently thanked his father in heaven for the decision their eldest brother had made. To Jerahmeel, the decision had proved wise. Wise indeed.

And as part of that time apart that Muriel had requested, Jerahmeel had returned to Brephon to resume his work with Raguel. Simonuel had been somewhat reluctant to leave the position, haven gotten used to the responsibility, but Raguel had courteously requested him to do as such, reminding him that Jerahmeel had first earned the position, and deserved it. Simonuel had then considered his future. He had declined Raguel's suggestion of returning to Kazraphon in Terraphora, and had said he would now, perhaps, do some exploring of Terraphora. There was still so much of it to get to know, and Simonuel had Michael's permission to take a long-earned break from his duties.

Jerahmeel, now that Raguel was headed for the yearly council, had responsibility for Brephon in Raguel's absence. It was his first major responsibility since Kazraphon, but the scope of Brephon's activities being much greater. Still, he had handled this duty previously in Raguel's prior council commitments, and felt the knowledge of what to do would come back to him after a few days. It was responsibility, but a responsibility he was looking forward to.

Aquariel was sitting down at a desk within Terraphon Library, home of the scholars, administered by her twin brother Gabriel. For the last few days Aquariel had been living at Terraphon. This was her 'current address' as, for Aquariel, ever a free spirit, she knew no permanent home either in Zaphora or Terraphora. This, though completely in harmony with her nature, had not been specifically chosen by herself. Father, through Michael, had asked her to travel constantly and become well known amongst the Angelic community. She had a responsibility, so Michael had told her, like her brother Gabriel, to represent God to the Angelic community. And Aquariel was to do this in quite an important way. Michael had asked her to be constantly 'alive to the spirit of God'. Living a life of passion and adventure. To be, what he had called, 'a free spirit', always on to the next grand adventure – never settling down, but being constantly new. This, so Michael said, reflected much of the heart of God for which his beloved child Aquariel was a vital, important and much loved part. Unbeknownst to herself, her twin Gabriel had noted Aquariel for a long while. They were friendly and kind to each other, as they were with all the other angels, yet Gabriel did not share his secret admiration and fascination he had with his sister Aquariel.

Over the last 50 cycles they had, at Michael's request, spent a great deal of time together, she, unlike her usual self, residing in Terraphon to be near her brother Gabriel. However, the very day the time was finished with, Aquariel had departed Terraphon on what she called a 'fun adventure'. But that had not lasted, much to Gabriel's surprise. After only 3 days, Aquariel had returned to Terraphon. Gabriel, upon seeing his sister at dinner, had inquired as to why she had returned so suddenly. She had given him a deceptive response, stating she had a few loose ends to still tie up. The real reason, which she perhaps would deny if asked specifically, was that she had fallen in love with both Terraphon and Gabriel.

But, there was a further reason for her desiring to remain at Terraphon. Just the previous year she had begun studying Michael's first spiritual text of significance, entitled 'Kabbalah'. It was so similar to the Torah they all studied in many ways, but had its own character and nature – quite distinctive and unique. The text had inspired a number of other works by various angels throughout the realm, and within Terraphon library, within the spiritual section, a whole row of books were devoted to the Kabbalistic ideology. It was Kabbalah that Aquariel had been studying, finding it a fascinating illumination on some of the ideas that the Torah first taught the angelic community. In her younger days Aquariel, like many of her brethren, had been quite spiritual. She had been passionate about her God and spiritual practices. But she had not delved so much into the teaching of the Torah and its deeper meanings, perhaps living more on a surface level in relation to this knowledge. But now as she was maturing, a deeper spirituality beckoned in her heart. This knowledge of Kabbalah, building on her Torah foundation she was brought up with, had meaning for her. It gave her food for thought and she felt it contained wisdom – wisdom which her brothers and sisters who had written the various works had brought forth to embellish and fulfil the lives of the angelic community.

However, while she would remain at Terraphon for the foreseeable future, her heart now longed to travel to Pelnaphon, to spend time with her sister Elenniel. Both Elenniel and herself were admired for their singing voices. Elenniel was much more conservative in the type of song being sung, as well as the way she carried herself in the singing of that song. Aquariel, though, expressed herself rather than, what she personally thought, was Elenniel repressing herself. She was vibrantly alive when she sung, sensual and passionate, as really did reflect her nature. Elenniel though, as befitted the status of firstborn amongst the angelic female community, believed in setting the most serious and adult of standards in behaviour, seeking to be 'Holy' as their Father taught them to be as such in the Torah. This challenged Aquariel, who in turn challenged back. In her heart, mind and thoughts the passion within her soul was constantly challenged by the Torah. In a way, her own spirit demanded its own way, but there was also a strong yearning to be acceptable to her father.

Saruviel had challenged her faith in her rebellion. She had worried about Saruviel and his actions, feeling that he, perhaps, went so much further that she perhaps wanted to in what he said and did. He was, so Aquariel felt, an extreme example of herself as a male Seraphim, in his own particular way though. But she had decided to keep her distance from Saruviel, to wait and see what happened to her brother, before listening in any great detail to what he had to say. She felt that his exile had been a sign to her from her father, and with her stay in Terraphora she felt that perhaps she had been supposed to be learning certain lessons about life which she had perhaps, just perhaps, neglected.

Sitting there, reading through a text, she did not notice Gabriel who had slipped into the upper walkway of the library on the upper level of Terraphora, and was looking down at his sister. He had been in the company of two other Cherubim, who he had asked to walk on, stating he would catch up with them. He looked down at Aquariel, his heart alive with emotion. He had, perhaps, taken too much for granted in the time she had been living at Terraphon, and when she had announced her departure the few days previously, his heart had jumped. He had felt, to put it bluntly, lovesick in the days she was absent, and had tried very greatly to not let her see his joy when she had returned to Terraphon. He knew not how much time she would remain with them, but he wanted to see her as much as he reasonably could, without being obvious. So he took this opportunity to gaze upon his sister, unbeknownst to her.

Aquariel, reading through the text, stopped momentarily. She had the strangest feeling – as if someone was watching her. She looked in front of her around the library, but did not notice any angel looking at her. She turned to look behind her, but again found no one looking. She looked down at her text, a puzzled look on her face. In her mind she thought, 'how strange', and continued on with her text.

Matrel sat at the table of the kitchen of Shadlaphon keep. The 50 Cycles that Michael had promised him had been completed. Amiel had requested he leave her for a while as she needed to get her head in order – a time to sort out some issues. Amiel had found living with Matrel, while for the most part satisfying and encouraging, difficult at times as well. She said she loved him, but that her heart had not been consumed with the love that Matrel sought, so she had said. He had said many a fair word to Amiel – trying, perhaps, to win her heart in a way that she was not really prepared to give. She said she loved him as her brother, and respected him as she should her twin, but that she did not feel the longing or passion in her heart that he supposedly felt for her. As such, she had asked him when the 50 cycles had been complete to go away from her and her home in Terraphora, as she needed to spend time with others to return to the life she had previously chosen for herself. She had said that, if he so chose, he could return to live with her for a while some time off in the future, but she had been hazy about that and given him no real date.

Sitting there, Matrel contemplated the way he felt for his twin. He had decided that he must be honest – that his heart needed to vent its true feelings – and in that he found that Amiel had perhaps acted wisely. The gifts he had given her and the words he had expressed did not really come from deep within his heart in the way he knew they needed to. He had been infatuated with Amiel, rather than being in love with his sister. Perhaps rather than being in love in the way she might have wanted.

He had found, though, that he enjoyed spending time with a female angel and felt that he may look for an alternative companion amongst the Cherubim community. He had been in Zaphon for about a week, before returning to Shadlaphon in western Zaphora for a brief stay. But his destination was Terraphora again. He would not remain in Zaphora. He felt that, now that Michael had given him permission to link with some activity or another out in Terraphora, that he might search out a new home and find a new female cherubim friend to spend some time with and perhaps live with.

Shadlaphon itself was empty most of the time. When he had arrived he had dusted it down to make himself at home temporarily. But for now, with the map of Terraphora he had brought from Zaphon, and some of the basic keep guides of the realm, he would look into finding a new home and perhaps a new companion. Such were the thoughts in the mind of Seraphim Matrel, sitting contemplating life in a darkening afternoon within Shadlaphon keep.

Daraqel looked at the candle as it slowly and dutifully went through its routine of burning down to end of the wick. Over the last 50 cycles he had spent much of his time studying candles. Really, in the netherworld the 8 of them found themselves prisoner to, there was not really much else to do. The conversation had run dry after a few cycles, being reduced to very basic communication about food, and toileting practices. Most of the other conversation was reminiscing about their lives in the Realm. Ambriel had become their most regular visitor, the angel who had volunteered to bring them their regular supplies. Daraqel was not surprised that Ambriel was the one who did the work – he of all the angels he had known showed the most kindness and love, and was a truly gracious forgiving soul. He, in all his visits, never complained about what they had done in the Realm or never criticized them. He spoke to them normally, and in the few hours he was with them each week, he shared news of the upper world. Saruviel had listened to such reports earnestly, at first seeking information regarding God and his judgement, something which Ambriel had said they had received no further news upon. He had, though, relayed to him some of the details regarding Davriel's work on the subject. At the end of the 25th cycle, Ambriel had been permitted to bring a copy of 'The Judgement of God' into their home, which was to be, so Father had said, their only reading material.

All 8 of the exiled Seraphim had read through the book, with little else to do to keep themselves occupied with. Daraqel himself had found it illuminating and insightful. It seemed to him to be a direct response to the actions of Saruviel and what was God's judgement on this issue – although the way it was written it mostly alluded to the history they had gone through, without being specific in every incidence. But they had been mentioned throughout the text, Daraqel paying particular attention to what Davriel had commented on regarding himself as well as his unquestioning acceptance of Saruviel's authority, an argument which Daraqel rejected. Saruviel, unlike what Davriel constantly suggested throughout the text, had not tried to exalt himself as a 'Lord' figure over himself and the others with them. Daraqel, rather, seeing Saruviel in his own light, had agreed with Saruviel in what he taught, and followed him. He respected his brother, which he still did, and ultimately had decided in his heart that he still accepted the decisions that Saruviel had made and that it had not changed. Davriel had spoken of the need for repentance. Daraqel saw no need for any such actions on his behalf, nor for Saruviel. He did concede that, perhaps, they had not gone about presenting their position on their views as best as they possibly could of, which Daraqel felt was what perhaps attracted the ire of their Father rather than their ideology. He had discussed this perspective with Saruviel at length, who had praised Daraqel for the insight, which he said he had found very illuminating after a few weeks of reflection. In fact, it was in that reflection, which Saruviel shared with his fellow strandees, that they made something of a pact. If – and that was if – father ever released them from their exile, they would work once again to achieve the goal they sought. This time, though, they would be more careful, and selective in who they spoke to about their objectives. Further, at Daraqel's suggestion, they had agreed to work more in harmony with their Father and Michael's concerns so as not to disrupt the running of the realm. Saruviel wanted what he called a 'war of peace'. He, as Daraqel rightly knew, was completely sincere in his objectives, and sought to have them presented in the most positive light that he could achieve. Given the power of their God and the influence he maintained, they knew what they were up against and understood then how they would have to work to achieve their objectives. All 8 of them had agreed to this work – Saruviel, Kantriel, Daraqel, Devuel, Kalenuel, Quadel, Zadennuel and Roshael had all made a pact – an alliance – and if they ever again had the opportunity to fulfil their dream, they would make the most of it.

Meludiel stooped down to pick up the piece of paper lying in front of her door. It looked as if someone had slipped a note under the door of her dormitory. The note was folded in half, with 'For Meludiel' written on one side. She wondered who it could be from. Opening it up she began reading, 'Dearest Meludiel.' She looked down to see who it was signed from and noticed her brother Ambriel's name. She took the note with her and walked over to her bed, sitting down. She placed the note at the end of the bed, sitting at the other end, and just looked at it. Did she want to read it? Could she read it? Was her heart ready for what it perhaps might say? Silently, she had been expecting something may soon happen. Sharlamane's words had been on her mind, and now that only herself, Michael, Daniel and Ambriel remained in Zaphora of all the Seraphim, she felt that her twin would now seek her out. That those words he had spoken to her once in her youth he would speak again, and express his love in a way which only Ambriel could.

Thoughts entered her head. She thought on the various loves that some of her brethren had apparently committed to. Her close friend Gamrayel was now living with Narel out in Terraphora. They visited her occasionally and she saw the love that existed between them. They were a couple – an inseparable pair. Michael visited his sister Elenniel often and their was an abiding friendship and spirit of respect between them. She felt that Michael would never look at or love another angel the way he loved Elenniel. Of course, Gamrayel and Narel were twins, as were Michael and Elenniel. And, of course, her twin was Ambriel.

She knew, deep down inside, that only Ambriel was her true love. But, what being her nature, Meludiel felt scared of the love of Ambriel. His was pure and true – golden and honest. But, she felt, within that love was a depth of emotion and intensity unrivalled amongst the angelic community. A love which went so deep and felt so much that Meludiel felt that, if she ever committed to such a love, that perhaps she may not be able to live up to its expectations. That perhaps she would fall short of such love, not proving herself worthy. But there was another reason, a deeper reason. Ambriel's love was so gentle at one time, yet so bold in another – a love which accepted her in every way and desired to be with her so strongly. She could not describe or understand why that love frightened her, but it did. She thought, perhaps, that she was not worthy of such love. That perhaps there was another angel, maybe amongst the Cherubim, who deserved her brother Ambriel. A purer, more honest heart. A gentler soul. A kinder soul. Meludiel did think she was a decent angel. That she had a good heart and that she loved her brethren. But, so she felt, she sometimes acted discourteously towards others – did not treat them with the kindness, love and respect that they deserved. She was sometimes harsh with Gamrayel when he had done things she did not like. And while she had softened, she noticed, occasionally, similar attitudes towards Sharlamane. Of course, their had been the incident with Daniel when they were younger and building Zaphon, were she had scolded him savagely for a mistake he had made during the building of the keep, in which she had been injured. Daniel had apologized for the accident, but had kept his distance for many years. She felt that, perhaps then, she had been a little harder on her brother.

Yet, whatever she may have thought about her own worthiness, it seemed that Ambriel may not have shared her views. Not as he had expressed them previously, which both comforted and distressed Meludiel.

She looked at the note. Should she really read it? In the end, she had to show proper courtesy and see what her brother wanted of her. If it said the things she dreaded, then so be it. She picked up the note, opened it, and began reading.

.

Chapter Five

Ambriel looked upon his sister. The past week had been eventful. Such an experience – such a learning experience. And his heart had gravitated to the one he knew he would share eternity with – his dearest sister Meludiel. When his other sisters had left, he had felt alone in a sense. His family, in a very real sense, was gone. Only Michael, Daniel and Meludiel now remained in Zaphon and Zaphora. Only they had stayed in their birthplace and home.

Ambriel thought on that and understood that the lower realm was now the place for them to live. And he felt, that as they had chosen that realm, he likewise would also choose it to dwell in. If that is where his family went, then he would likewise join them.

There was in fact a special place. Near Zaraphon, up in the hills. Ambriel thought that the place was beautiful – so beautiful. It was peaceful and gentle country. Golden flowers particular to that region grew there. They had been named 'Gildaniens', after the female Cherubim Gilda who had first noticed them. Ambriel adored their smell and feel. They surrounded a particular valley up from Zaraphon which he felt would make an ideal home. But he wanted someone to join him. He wanted, so desperately, his sister Meludiel to live with him there. To call that place their home and to dwell there forever.

Perhaps that was the plan of God. Perhaps, all along, God had made the lower realm for his children to find the home and place they felt they belonged – where they needed most to be.

Ambriel thought on Michael. It would be hard leaving him. He felt, perhaps, Michael needed him in the running of Zaphon. That he was a valued friend and mentor, ministering to his older brother love, grace and peace. But, so Ambriel felt, Michael was the oldest of them. He could take care of himself. And there, of course, were other Cherubim in Ambriel's tutelage who ministered over the angels of Zaphora. Perhaps one of them could befriend Michael and undertake their newly appointed role. Ambriel hoped so, anyway.

Yes, he would miss Michael, but such, in the end, was life. It went were it went and Ambriel felt he must follow. And, hopefully, his sister Meludiel would join him in his new home.

All seemed right in the decision. All seemed good. He would miss Zaphon, but perhaps that was as it should be. God was everywhere, and Ambriel knew that his Father would be watching over him. Of course, there was one other brother who he would now leave. His brother Daniel. Daniel was enigmatic to Ambriel. He had never, for as long as he had known him, really understood him. Daniel kept his brethren at a distance in many ways, although, like most of the Seraphim, he was a caring, kind and respected angel. But he never really shared his heart or feelings with them. Strangely enough, he had remained at Zaphon and Zaphora when, perhaps due to his apparent nature, he would have been amongst the first to travel to and reside in the lower realm. But Daniel had stayed, just the once expressing to Ambriel that Zaphon was his home. That he would stay, and likely never leave. Ambriel respected his brother's decision and realized that Zaphon must have meant something special to Daniel. He did not really know what or why, but he respected the heart of his brother in his decision.

Ambriel looked again upon his sister who was sitting in the lounge of Zaphon keep. He stood there, just in the hallway, gazing upon her. After a few minutes, Meludiel looked up at him. As always, she smiled, and gave him a slightly nervous look. He approached her and sat down opposite. 'Meludiel, dear sister. Can I have a word with you.' Meludiel smiled at her brother. 'Yes, of course Ambriel.' Ambriel looked at her, not really sure how to begin, but the words followed anyway. 'Meludiel. Do you remember, when we were younger, that encounter that Father arranged between us?' Meludiel looked at him, and looked away. Her face was alive with emotion. Eventually she spoke. 'Yes Ambriel. I remember.' Ambriel reached out and placed his hand on her arm, which Meludiel looked at, almost ready to move it, but left it there. 'Meludiel. Those words I spoke, they have not changed. Those feelings I expressed, they are the same. And, since then, I have made so many conclusions about life and about destiny. About the way things are meant to be. And in that destiny, I desire, ever so strongly, for you Meludiel to always be there, and to share that eternal destiny with me. I want you to live with me, Meludiel. To share your life with your twin brother.'

Meludiel looked up at him. She began to say something, but stopped. She stared at him for a few moments. She stared at him, looking straight into his eyes – his very soul almost. She spoke. 'Ambriel. Okay. I, I have never told you. I have never really expressed my heart to you. But you are my beloved. You are the brother in my life which means the most to me. Naturally I respect Michael. I know him so well. We have been friends since birth, and he has always been there, living here in Zaphon, our home. And of course, our brother Daniel has not left. He puzzles me. When he speaks with me, it is so cryptic. And I notice him looking at me from time to time for no real apparent reason. But, perhaps, that is just Daniel. Just the way he is.'

'But you Ambriel, you are my heart. I have thought, so many times, about coming to you and making my feelings known. But the time was never right. It never felt as if it should really be like that when I had such inclinations. But now that you have expressed yourself again, I can accept it. I feel that now, perhaps now, this is for the best. The way it is meant to be. Yes, Ambriel, I will be with you.'

Ambriel looked at his sister and glowed with love. He took her hand and she stood. He looked into her eyes, and put his hand around her, to her back. He moved his head forward to her face, and she did not resist. And then he kissed her on her lips.

They kissed, for almost a minute they stood there, lips embraced. Eventually Ambriel pulled away. 'Sister. Dearest sister, my heart is glad. Oh so glad. I have wanted to share this, my life, with you, for oh so long. And now, with the others departing, the time is right. The time for me to share my love with you is oh so right. And, dearest Meludiel, I have given it thought. So much thought, and feel that we could perhaps move out to the lower realm. There is a place that I think we can share. It is near Zaraphon, up in the hills. It is beautiful. Quite beautiful. I am sure you will love it there.' Meludiel looked at the angel she loved, and nodded. 'Yes, dearest Ambriel. Were you go, I will follow.' Ambriel smiled, and again kissed his beloved.

Daniel sat on his bed. He thought on life and the changes it brought. And he thought, as he had done before, about his God. And that love and loyalty which was due his God. He thought then on his Seraphim brethren and their, ultimately, decision to leave Zaphon and Zaphora. He, while he understood in the cases of the archangels who had no choice, did not ultimately understand why his brothers and sisters – those who he cared so much about – had left. That night, at dinner, Ambriel and Meludiel had announced that they were leaving Zaphon and Zaphora. That they had found a place to now call there home, out in the lower realm. However, to Daniel, this place, Zaphon, was home. This was the place they had built and, so Daniel thought, the place they belonged. And thinking that, Daniel made a decision. He would not leave Zaphon. He would never leave Zaphon. If all abandoned, he would remain. He thought on Michael. His oldest brother would likely stay at Zaphon forever also. It was the place God had appointed Michael to administer from, and Daniel believed that Michael would always stay faithful. He believed that in his heart.

In the end, Daniel knew something. He knew something which he felt the other Seraphim did not really, fully, comprehend. He knew God. Daniel visited the throneroom of Zaphon regularly. And God spoke to him. He spoke to his dear Son. And God had shared something with him. Something about destiny. He had told him that he, Daniel, would never be lost. That over the eternal future before them, that he his son would remain eternally within the love and mercy of God. No matter what happened, he had told his son, God would remain faithful to him. He would, whatever Daniel said or did, love and care for his child. That was Daniel's reward, his Father had told him. Eternal life in the love, mercy and protection of Almighty God. And because of that, Daniel was at peace. He knew God would always be his God. That he would keep his promise and remain faithful to him. And thus, Daniel knew that God was his God, his father and best friend. And that truth would remain – eternally so.

Ariel looked at the name Shelandragh, beloved artist of Pelnaphon keep and 30th in rank of birth amongst the female Cherubim, had written down. It read 'Daniel'. 'Well that's predictable, Shelly. He's my twin. So much for your idea of the divine mate. Besides, I have never, ever, liked Daniel. I loved him in my youth, as all of us loved each other, then. But he never talked to me. He ignored me and just hung around with Kantriel and later on Valandriel. And these days he never leaves Zaphon. And of course, he is ever so cryptic, never saying what he really thinks or means. As Kimborel says about him, everything is a loaded question. He always is trying to prove some case with us, as if he is better than us and has a point to prove. I find him to have grown conceited and arrogant, and I wish to God that of all the male seraphim that he had not been my twin. Even Saruviel would have been a better choice. He may have been rebellious, but at least he was sincere. With Daniel you just do not know what you are getting. He hides behind a mask, never sharing his heart with anyone. And I don't think he will ever do so. And the final reason why he is not a suitable mate is that if there was just one female Seraphim that he was interested in, it would be Meludiel. She is the only one he actually likes a little – and then only a little.'

Shelandragh listened to everything her Seraphim sister had said. The two of them were in the dormitories of Pelnaphon keep, were they shared a room together, discussing life and love. Shelandragh had been sharing some basic teaching of numerology and love with Ariel, to discern who her true mate was to be. She had told Ariel that Ariel sought, through her spiritual aura and vibrations, equality rather than completeness and harmony. For completeness and harmony for Ariel, her Seraphim brother Ulantriel was one of the most suitable mates. Yet Ariel sought equality rather than harmony, and thus her twin Daniel was the most suitable mate. He was extremely suitable under equality with Ariel for another reason. Daniel and Ariel were the 45th of the Seraphim.

But there was also a numerological mystery to their names. A mystery which would be revealed in the fullness of time.

'Well, that is an interesting suggestion, Gabriel. Perhaps I may indeed come up with another name for Zaphon. An alternative title, as you have suggested.' 'Yes, I think the residents of Zaphon may like a name that they can choose for themselves – perhaps from a list. It is starting to become popular in the community of Terraphora to choose alternative names for certain keeps. For example, Terraphon is now also known as Rome, Mitraphon is also known as Lilongwe, Pelnaphon is also known as Beijing, Brephon is also known as Lisbon and Romnaphon is also known as London. Kalphon is still Kalphon, though, as no-one has dared change it in Saruviel's absence. Strangely enough, your namesake amongst the Cherubim community has renamed the keep he and a number of others established west of lake Eelilag.' 'Oh really. To what?' 'A minor change really. Simply from Nazarphon to Nazareth.' 'Nazareth? A very nice sounding name – most interesting. Well, if this is a trend amongst the community and it is being welcomed I may consider an unofficial new name for Zaphon. I will speak with Elenniel about it later on. See if she has any suggestions.' 'Elenniel is here in Zaphon?' 'Yes. She arrived the other day. She is visiting for a while – touching base with Meludiel on certain things. Apparently Meludiel wrote her a letter asking if she could see her – but that is all I really know on the subject.'

Later on, at dinner, Michael was speaking with Elenniel about Gabriel's conversation. She indeed had a suggestion for a new name for Zaphon, basing it upon Michael's namesake's idea. 'Jerusalem. How about that, Michael. It is the name of one of my best paintings, a picture of a fantastical city from my imagination. Perhaps that could be the new name for Zaphon.' Michael considered her suggestion. 'Jerusalem. Yes, that sounds okay. A very sensible suggestion, by my most sensible sister.' Elenniel smiled at Michael's words, flattered by his flattery.

'Well, Sariel. Are you coming back to Zaphora? I feel, personally, it is better that Zaphora have a greater community of Seraphim representatives than it currently has. It may sound strange to some, but I have pride in Zaphora – it is my home, and I don't really want to leave it. I would probably only do so involuntarily. But, believe me; I do know were my loyalties lie.' 'Daniel. I am most flattered at the invitation. Yes, of course I will come back to Zaphora for a while. Yes, I share your loyalties to our home. Zaphon means as much to me as it does to you, which is also quite true for my twin Gloryel. We share a love for our home of Zaphora which Terraphora does not claim on our heart. Of course, we enjoy the delights of Terraphora, as do our other Seraphim brothers and sisters. And I would encourage you, young brother, to go out and see the world one day. It may surprise you.' Daniel thought on Sariel's words. 'I guess, if I were to ever go out to Terraphora, perhaps it would be to Romnaphon under Phanuel's direction. I feel Phanuel is amongst the most loyal to Zaphora and Zaphon. So it would probably be to Romnaphon if I were to live in Terraphora. But that would not be for some time. For now, I am dedicated to promoting Zaphora and bringing some of the Seraphim home for a while. It is what I would like most of all.' 'Well if that is the case, I would suggest you talk with Phindwel. We see each other occasionally and he tells me he misses Zaphora and has often considered moving back home. Perhaps he is simply waiting for the invitation.' Daniel considered Sariel's words, and decided in an instant to act upon them. 'Most definitely, Sariel. I will make that a priority.

Sariel, reflecting upon Daniel's invitation, was most pleased with the offer to return to Zaphora. As Overseer of Kalphon keep he had a great responsibility to ensure the smooth and continuous running of Kalphon after Saruviel's sudden departure. But, in his heart, he believed that his tenure over Kalphon had come to an end. He brought other perspectives to the spirit of Kalphon but, ultimately, they were not the foundation the keep was founded on. Not the way it should ultimately operate. For a while now he'd had one of his Seraphim brothers in particular in mind for his replacement. Daniel's words had come at, surprisingly, the most opportune of times. The replacement was one of the council members of Kalphon – the angel Ulantriel – who had been on the council of Kalphon since the beginning and brought a particular flair to the proceedings. It was in fact Ulantriel who had named the now 4 yearly athletics competitions held at Kalphon, calling them the 'Olympics'. It was a recent trend in the community to rename keeps. Ulantriel had come up with the name of 'Olympia' for Kalphon, which had been universally received. Derived from that name was the name for the activities most notable for Kalphon, the 'Olympics'. Ulantriel himself competed heavily in what were known as the 'Olympic Games', being a very successful competitor. Yes, Sariel thought to himself, Ulantriel would make an ideal successor to Saruviel and himself. He would offer him the position later on that day, and was hopeful that his younger brother would accept the offer.

Adruel was a student of the Torah. A dedicated and faithful student. He studied the Seraphim Torah each day, as his Father had commanded them to do, as well as constantly studying the Cherubim Torah. Since its inception, the Cherubim Torah had become a major preoccupation for a great number of angels in the community. Amongst the Seraphim, Adruel, Rophiel and Davriel were all completely dedicated to the study of the Torah in its entirety – both Seraphim and Cherubim. Once in conversation with his Father, God had shared some of his plans with Adruel regarding this. He had stated quite clearly that due to his son's dedication to the Torah that he expected, in his son's good time, a work of Torah wisdom. He cited Davriel's 'The Judgement of God' as an example of excellence in Torah writing, stating that it was most timely and appropriate for the community at the time. Because of this, Adruel, taking his Father's words quite seriously, committed to the development of a Torahic work. However, he sought originality. To offer something new to the community. Davriel, he felt, was the most appropriate of the Seraphim to write in the traditional commentary style. Because of this he felt he would not follow that general way of writing. He had considered Kabbalah, the style Michael had introduced, but, again, seeking originality, had decided not to pursue that avenue of writing. Instead he sought to create what he termed 'Spiritual Philosophy', which was not an attempt so much to teach 'what' to do in life, but, rather, the 'meaning' or 'purpose' behind all of it. Contemplating the Seraphim Torah, he had decided on a term to reflect this ideology. Not based on his own Torah principle, but rather the last of the principles of the Seraphim Torah, which had been attributed to Saruviel. In conversation with Ambriel, he had learned that Michael reflected often on this principle, so much so that it had become a personal philosophy of his regarding life. Adruel had contemplated this, as well as wondering what Saruviel himself, who would obviously have given the principle a great deal of though, thought on the subject.

The term he had decided to use was 'Sarusemyazadynim', which basically meant 'Seventh Philosophical Words'. In conversation with Rophiel on the subject, Rophiel had suggested he simply call it 'Sarudyn' or 'Semyadyn' most of the time, simply as an abbreviated term, which Adruel had conceded made sense. For the composition of the book, he had started undertaking research. He had already spoken at great length with Semambarel regarding various ideas which Saruviel had expressed about life, Semambarel he thought perhaps being the non-exiled angel who perhaps had known him the best, although he would have words with many of the Seraphim for information about Saruviel. He would also speak to Michael, having noted his contemplations on the subject, as he would likewise do with a number of angels, particularly Davriel and Rophiel whose input he greatly desired.

In a sense, the work was to be a drawing together of historical data, as well as Torah data, and the input and thoughts of angels within the community at this point in time. What would weave the work together would be Adruel's own insight and understanding of what all of that information meant. He wondered what conclusion he would come to, assuming that the last principle of the Seraphim Torah would have a great deal to say. It should prove valuable and interesting research regardless, and Adruel felt, in his heart, happy at having something useful to do. More so as his Father had requested him to bring forth such a work.

'Yes, I do have time to talk with you Shelandragh. What is on your mind?' 'Well, Valandriel, I know that you and Daniel are quite good friends and I thought that perhaps you may have some influence on him. Influence in a matter of the heart?' 'What do you mean?' asked Valandriel to his young Cherubim sister. 'Well, I was once friendly with Daniel and I now share a room in Pelnaphon with Ariel. She is Daniel's twin. I believe that the two of them are meant to be – that they are supposed to be together. And I wanted you to speak to Daniel and, in a subtle way, suggest that he might enjoy spending time with Ariel. Do you think that you can do that for me?' Valandriel considered his younger sister's suggestion for a few moments, before answering her. 'Well, Shelandragh, Daniel is generally only interested in Meludiel amongst the female Seraphim angels. The reason he spends so much time with Sharlamane, as far as I am really concerned, is that it gives him an excuse to hang around Meludiel from time to time. He has had a crush on Meludiel for such a long time now, and I don't think it will ever leave him. Which could now be problematic for him, as Meludiel and Ambriel have announced to the community that they are leaving Zaphon to move to a place in Terraphora near Zaraphon. They are deeply in love with each other, so they have said.' 'Well, that is perfect, Valandriel. Daniel will now surely see that twins are so important, and that he will not win Meludiel's heart the way he wants.' 'No – you misunderstand. Daniel does not actually want to win her heart. I am sure of that. He does not want to interfere in the love between Meludiel and Ambriel – quite the opposite in fact. But he does, most definitely does, want to spend more time with Meludiel than any other female angel. He just really likes her, Shelandragh. I think he just wants her to be his best friend – nothing really more than that, but nothing less either. It is the way he loves Meludiel. But because of this friendship he desires, he is not really interested in any of the other female angels – and that would include Ariel.' 'But, she is his twin. They are meant to be together,' protested Shelandragh. 'I think, perhaps, young sister, that you place too much importance in that view. Our twins are important for us – but it does not always follow that they are, to use the popular term, our soul-mate. I don't think life and love is as simple as that, Shelandragh.' Shelandragh was taken aback a little by Valandriel's words, but accepted them. She knew that many probably felt that way as well.' 'Well, okay Valandriel. But, regardless, could you suggest that he may perhaps spend a little time with Ariel. If only for my sake.' Valandriel considered the suggestion, and decided to agree. 'Well, alright. I will broach the subject with him. But, remember, I cannot make promises on his behalf. He will do what he does, as he always does.' 'Of course,' said Shelandragh, pleased that Valandriel would at least ask. 'Thank you, Valandriel. Thank you.' The two of them spoke a little while longer, before Valandriel excused himself.

Shelandragh was pleased with the outcome. She had sought Valandriel out because she felt he was the best bet she had in influencing her older Seraphim brother. Now she had to work on Ariel, and see just were her little matchmaking endeavour would lead.

And, yet again, time passed in the Realm of Eternity. Years came and went. Lives were lived, work was done, loves were pledged and given and the life of the community of the Seraphim and Cherubim which God had brought forth followed out the destiny he had planned and worked towards for his beloved children. And in his heart, God thought on the virtue of love. Love was the supreme reason for life – to experience the joy, peace and serenity of its beauty and embrace gave life so much real and ultimate meaning. And over a number of angels and their twins, God decided to work his magic. To bring about life events and life words which would shape the hearts of certain of his Seraphim children towards their twin. To shape and mould their hearts and lives in the eternal destiny before them.

Chapter Six

Ambriel was at peace. Of course, he was an angel of peace, perhaps unlike his brethren in that respect inasmuch as he excelled in such qualities. But, more than he had ever been in his whole life, Ambriel was happy. He was, in fact, alive with joy and love – like he had never been before in his life. His twin was with him in the valley beyond Zaraphon, in the home that they had constructed and had built. This particular home did not yet have a name. There had been suggestions, but they had not yet chosen a permanent moniker to be recorded on the official maps of Zaphon and Terraphon. But Ambriel did not really concern himself that much on the issue. The first 10 cycles had been wonderful – an alive and joyous time – a time in which he and Meludiel drew close and understood what perfect peace and perfect love was meant to be. It was the most joyous time in the life of the angel Ambriel. The next 10 cycles were similar, but perhaps the early passion had diminished, more towards a stable and understood relationship. Ambriel brought her flowers and other gifts, and adorned his love with praise and wonder – beauty and adoration. Meludiel herself wrote love songs for Ambriel, which she knew pleased his heart. Everything, it seemed, was right in the life of young Ambriel. Everything was wonderful and everything was perfect. Almost everything.

Meludiel looked at the note that had been delivered from Zaphon. It was from her brother Daniel, who had sent it by the regular couriers who worked in the realm. She had not heard or seen from Daniel in nearly 50 cycles. In fact, it was just about spot on 50 cycles since she had left Zaphon, and had never heard from him since then. She had visited there a few times, to visit the community and play at Melladon on occasions, but she had never, thinking about it, noticed her older Seraphim brother. The note, then, taking her by surprise. Opening it up, she began reading.

'Dearest Meludiel

I trust and hope all is well with yourself and Ambriel. Both of you are continuously in my prayers. I am well, perhaps, from your perspective, the same as usual. Little has changed in my fortunes or activities. I felt it inappropriate to write to yourself until sufficient time had elapsed in your new life with your beloved twin. I did not want to cause any problems for yourself, like I had done when we were building Zaphon that time, for which I am most sorry. I don't really know how to say this, but I miss you dear sister. I don't think I ever really shared the state of my heart with you previously, but I have had a fondness towards you nearly all my life. I knew, after a certain point, that Ambriel was your heart – your beloved – and I eventually tried to put away my feelings. Your heart was more important to me than my own. But I would like to at least tell you the truth of my heart, so that you will at least know how your brother feels for you, if that is at all important to you. In the love that Ambriel directs towards you, I can not hope to rival. He excels all of us in this gift. But, I, I, I love you in the simple and gentle way that I do. It is not great. It is not monumentous. But it is honest and true. If I could ever spend some time with you as a friend and a brother who cares for you, it would mean the world to me. But, as I have said, I do not want to interfere between you and Ambriel. Your heart is far more important to me than my own concerns. Kindest regards and I pray the spirit of love of our eternal father rests with you

Daniel.'

Meludiel finished the note. She folded it up and placed it in the envelope which it had arrived in. She went to her room and took a special box – a box of personal things, which Ambriel never looked through. She opened the box and placed the envelope inside. Not now, but someday she would respond to that letter. One day she would respond to the Daniel that had expressed his sincere love for her.

Sariel was pleased when Ulantriel, heartily, accepted the post as Kalphon's new overseer. He had visited Michael to inform him of his decision. Sariel remained formal in this regards. He knew he did not really need Michael's permission as, as had become the general way of running affairs in the Realm, each Archangel now acted, in general, upon their own authority and sense of administrative responsibility. This had not been officially stated to be the 'modus operandi', but Michael had once stated at council that each of the Archangels should, ideally, completely run their own keep and make their own decisions – the council of Zaphon was more of a place for discussion, and co-ordination of the basic business affairs of the realm, rather than being a place were approval need be sought. Michael, so he had stated, felt it inappropriate to try and run the keeps of his other oldest brothers. They were old enough to make their own decisions.

And now he was to return to Zaphora for, so he had finally decided, a stay of 100 cycles. It was home – and, in the end, as good as place as any to live – and he felt warmed by Daniel's kind invitation. However, unlike he had hoped, Gloryel had declined acceptance of his offer to return with him. There were, so she had said, issues which prevented her from doing this. 'I will not go back to Zaphora for at least a millennium of cycles, Sariel,' she had stated quite resolutely. Sariel had not questioned his sister on this issue, but did indeed sense the seriousness in her tone. But it was not overly problematic, ultimately. He was used to the quiet life, as he had been in his youth. Kalphon had been a challenge. It was, so he had been told, quite a change to have Sariel administer as Saruviel's replacement. It had been, so commented, a sensible, if uneventful, tenure. Raphael, in conversation, had stated that after the events of Saruviel's agenda, Sariel's work had been, to tell the truth, what Kalphon probably really did need. A soothing, stable, non-problematic spirit. A quiet, gentle soul, bringing the needed normality to what had become a place of great tension.

But, now, Sariel's work was perhaps done. As strange as it might sound, another Saruviel – although not Saruviel himself – but someone more in his type of mould seemed more appropriate for what Kalphon was intended to be all about. And Ulantriel, so thought Sariel, seemed ideal. He had the adventure and passion of a Saruviel, perhaps even more so. He had drive as well – not like the master of intensity of Kalphon's first overseer – but, perhaps, at a more suitable, realistic level. Yes, Ulantriel would be quite appropriate.

And now, to return to Zaphora. He had already found a suitable abode. Shadlaphon, which currently was unoccupied. Certain of the keeps of Zaphora were, generally, although not specifically stated as such, but generally understood to be the home for the Seraphim. They were abodes which, in the unwritten laws and customs of the realm, were reserved for the eldest of the angels. This was not in any way resented by the Cherubim, who did generally understand that, although the Seraphim were completely free and welcome to live and travel anywhere in Terraphora, the very limited numbers of them, and the overwhelmingly huge number of Cherubim in contrast, did seem to suggest that Terraphora was essentially the home of the Cherubim. Of course, there were more Cherubim who lived in Zaphora as well than there were Seraphim, which perhaps meant it was appropriate for the Seraphim to retain certain places special to them. This attitude had permeated the hearts of the angelic community, to which nobody objected.

Gwyndel, 21st Female in rank of birth amongst the Seraphim, resided in Pelnaphon keep, a place she had resided since leaving Zaphon. She had left Zaphon primarily to ensure no tension between the twins Ambriel and Meludiel. At that time she had lived in Zaphon mainly because Ambriel lived there, him being the Angel amongst all she knew, that she had respected the most. His love which he displayed towards his brethren always made her feel good and happy. But when she had learned about his affection towards Meludiel, and Gloryel and Aquariel then leaving Zaphon, Gwyndel had decided that it would be inappropriate to seek the love of her brother which belonged to Meludiel. So she had left.

Pelnaphon had been a peaceful and gentle solace. It was a quiet and peaceful life. Quiet and gentle. Elenniel had become a good friend to herself, as all the Seraphim sisters seemed to be. And of course her twin, Mistrel, worked in Pelnaphon.

They had become friends as well. But, unlike which was now becoming noticeable to the angelic community, various romantic attachments between the angels, especially the most noteable 'twin romances', Mistrel had not really captivated her heart in any such manner. But, on that, no angel ever really had, not even Ambriel. Mistrel was more of a friend. He was always himself around her, honest and expressive as ever. She'd a well formulated opinion of her twin brother and, in general, felt that for her own nature he was, perhaps, the most suitable type of twin to have. He cared for her, but did not interfere with her life, placing no demands upon her. She felt that, reflecting upon the issue, he probably cared for her more than any of the other Seraphim, perhaps excepting Ambriel, although she did know were his true heart lay. But, for which she scolded herself, she felt that it was because she was his twin that he focused such attention. Yet, regardless, the care he showed her she did know was genuine, whatever the reason. And because of that she had decided to accept Mistrel, in a way, as her best friend amongst the male Seraphim. It was convenient. It was easy. It was non-problematic. But perhaps that was the wisdom of her father. Just the way it was meant to be

'Aquariel. Do you mind if I speak to you?' Aquariel looked up from her text at her brother Gabriel, who was walking the last few paces towards her. 'What's on your mind Gabriel?' 'I was curious. We are very happy to have you staying with us in Terraphon and, well, some of us were wondering if you would like to stay on with us. The community has grown fond of you and we enjoy your company and presence. It would be greatly appreciated if you remained with us.' Gabriel spoke all of these words, quite sincerely. Yet, although they were true, they did not reveal, directly anyway, the heart of the speaker and his hidden intent to have his twin sister remain within his abode and home – remain so he could see her and enjoy the love he loved her with, even selfishly so. Aquariel, though, was not as naive to the affections of her brother as he assumed she was. But she did not let him know that. And so, despite herself, she would have a little fun with his heart. 'Who exactly are those who would have me stay, dearest Gabriel?' she asked, feigning complete innocence. 'Ah. Mmm.' Gabriel paused momentarily, and Aquariel smiled inwardly at her brother's probable attempt to formulate a list of names. 'Ah, yes. Well Michael has asked if you would remain with us. He quite enjoys your company,' stated Gabriel quite confidently. Of course, he instantly knew his blunder. Aquariel decided to have a little more fun. 'Michael, you say. That is most interesting. Yes, he often remarks at dinner how much he enjoys my presence, here in Terraphon. Such a dutiful angel, that one. With such great responsibilities, here in Terraphon.' Gabriel looked abashed. He sensed that, perhaps, she was on to him. 'Oh,' continued Aquariel, 'please remind me again. This IS Terraphon isn't it. Sometimes I am most confused. Seeing as Michael constantly calls it Zaphon.' Gabriel grinned at his sister's sarcasm. She was on to him. But he felt, perhaps a little riposte. 'Oh, he is just homesick, Aquariel. He confuses his new life here in Terraphon with his past life in Zaphon. Perfectly understandable given his prior responsibilities.' Aquariel laughed. She smiled up at her brother and winked at him. 'Well, okay. I will stay Gabriel. If you do insist. I could not disappoint the community now, could I?' Gabriel blushed. He was about to speak, but closed his mouth. After a while, and a few chuckles later, he said 'Thank you for remaining, dear Aquariel. Life would simply not be the same without you.' He nodded to her, Aquariel returning the nod, and departed.

Aquariel sat there for a few moments, thinking on the conversation, and smiled a little to herself. Her brothers affections were quire welcome. Quite welcome.

Daniel sat next to Ariel on a bench by the Terravon. They both sat there, watching the river flow. Watching it traverse past them, the water destined upon its merry and eventful route through the realm of eternity, its joyful home. Ariel had come to him that morning and asked him to come to the Terravon with him as she wished to speak to him on some matters. Some personal matters. Daniel had acceded to his sister's request and flown, following her, from Zaphon to the nearest point the Terravon ran to Zaphora in Terraphora.

They now sat on one of the benches in one of the main parks that was situated throughout the realm alongside the Terravon. Daniel had sat there for about fifteen minutes, remaining silent. His sister had not yet said anything, but had just sat there, watching the water flow. He wondered wether, if ever, she would speak. The hour past, and the second began. Still Ariel had not spoken. Daniel sat there, a little restless, but had decided he would sit patiently as long as his sister Ariel desired him to. Daniel had a deep and abiding respect for the wishes of his angelic brethren when they expressed desires towards himself. Daniel was not, in the end, that popular an angel. Sharlamane was the only angel of all of them, besides the ever friendly Ambriel, that was ever kind to him. Nobody else took an interest. Nobody bothered. He knew why. He knew his personality, and his obtuseness. His awkwardness. His pride. And he knew how he was perceived and viewed by others. Most did not like him. They did not like his way, his nature. He cared for all his brethren. He had nothing but the best of intentions for them, the highest of good wishes. But, in his heart, he wondered if such an attitude was returned. Wether, if at all, any cared for him in similar a manner.

As the second hour passed, Ariel still had not spoken. Still she sat there, looking at the Terravon, thinking about Daniel knew not what. He decided, if she were to remain silent and not speak, that towards the end of evening, when the darkness was all but complete, he would lie down in front of the bench and sleep. He would simply wait until she was ready to talk. However, with that on his mind, she turned to him.

'Daniel. What is in your heart?' He looked at his sister and decided to answer in his own way. 'My heart, Ariel, is confusing to me, and simple as well. I understand that love permeates many souls, but my heart is one of concern – not one of love. I have good intentions towards others – I wish them no harm and would not act as such to cause this. I would help others, and commit to assisting them if they so needed. But what is within, for example, Ambriel's heart, is simply not within mine. It does not dwell in me. It is not part of me. Nor can it be. For me to be me, I can not be another. It is to tread on the domain of other spirits, and their love. Their uniqueness. Their glory. I simply am what I am.' Ariel, looking at him, nodded. She turned then, and returned her gaze to the Terravon. Daniel looked at her. He sensed she would not speak to him again. She had one question that she needed answered. And if she had more, Daniel would not respond. He looked at her. 'I am going, Ariel. I trust you can make your own way back home.' He stood, turned, and flew off. He did not look back, nor wanted to. He did like Ariel, but he did not want her to know his heart. His heart was private – not for another soul to understand or to look into. It was his. His precious gift from God. And only with the purest love would he share it.

It did not surprise Ariel when Daniel left abruptly. That was like him. That was his nature, a nature she had gotten to know over the years she had known him. She sensed that Daniel did not really want to answer her question. That it was too personal – even for his twin. As such, she would not ask him again. She would not, in fact, speak with him again, or at least any time soon, except so as to be civil in normal life. Really, she did not want to spend time with her twin. He was a complicated soul, and she did not think he was really worth the effort to try and understand. Best to leave him be to let him sort himself out. When he had matured and grown, perhaps then she would talk with him again. Perhaps at that time. But for now, life in its usual manner would resume for the 45th of the female Seraphim.

He sat in his room in Zaphon. He sat on the bed, and thought on his twin Ariel. He liked her. She was pretty, and generally kind. He thought that, perhaps, it would be nice to spend a little time with her. To talk to her, to be friendly, and show some kindness. But, for Daniel, there would be little point in asking if she said no. It would, to him, indicate she did not care for him in such a manner. And so he would not bother her. Not interfere with her life or her heart.

He thought on Meludiel. He thought on the letter he had recently sent her and now, perhaps, regretted it. Ambriel loved her more than he did. His letter was honest and true, but perhaps not appropriate. Best to let the hearts of his sisters be. Best not to interfere.

Sharlamane was his friend. He cared for her, and she placed no demands upon him. Nor did she play any psychological games with him. She did not really judge him but simply acted kindly and friendly towards him. He was thankful to his God for giving him such a friend. Someone who actually did care, and could understand him enough not to insist on anything more than simple friendship. Friendship and respect. For his dear sister Sharlamane, Daniel was quite grateful.

Meludiel looked at the letter Daniel had written. Two weeks had passed, and she decided she would respond to her brother. She had written a response that morning, and was reflecting over wether she would send the letter or not. Picking it up, she read through it again,

'Dear Daniel.

I welcome and appreciate your affection. It is most warm and loving. In the love you seek, in your heart, I can not be the person in the deepest sense. Between myself and Ambriel is a bond which will not change. But as a friend and confidante, I can be close to you. I care for you, as I do all my brothers and sisters. Presently, for the immediate future, my life with Ambriel I do not wish to disturb. But sometime in the future, when we, Ambriel and I, are more settled, a reality which has still yet to eventuate, I would welcome time and friendship. You are cared for, by myself, and I wish you to know this. You will always be my brother and friend. We are God's children, and this truth will never change.

Kindly yours.

Meludiel.'

Finishing the letter, she felt that it was acceptable. It did not say things she did not want it to say, and it did not pretend to speak of any love towards Daniel greater than what it expressed. She felt it was satisfactory. Yes, she would send it. It would do.

Ambriel finished reading through the letter his sister had written to his brother. He had picked it up innocently from the bed, were it had laid. He had begun reading it and, while initially felt that perhaps he shouldn't of and have respected Meludiel's privacy, his heart insisted he finish it. He felt different things. Just, just a little, jealous of Daniel. Obviously his brother had a love towards his twin which he had not known of. But Ambriel loved Daniel as well, so respected his brother's heart. He thought on Meludiel's comments. Quite obviously, from what she had written, her heart was knit to himself in the way he felt his heart knit towards her. And for that, he was grateful. Silently ever so grateful. He would not speak about this to Meludiel. Nothing need be said. Love and affections were strong, now, within the Community of the Angels. This was, to Ambriel, an inevitable part of their life. It would happen, and happen again. It was the mystery of love and attraction, sometimes that mystery being no real mystery.

He placed the letter were he had found it, and went back to his prior purpose in coming into the bedroom.

Michael looked at the painting of Elenniel upon his office wall. It was one of Shelandragh's. One which he had obtained upon first seeing it, and bringing it with him back to Zaphon to hang on the wall of his office. It had hung there for over a century now. It was a painting which he knew well. An old, familiar, friend. And it was of the deepest love of his life, perhaps even moreso than his God and Father.

Michael had long admired, respected, and been devoted to Elenniel, firstborn of the female angelic community. She was devoted to holiness and maintaining a standard of decency and decorum. She was graceful, polite, and genuine. She did not lie, deceive, or pretend to be something she was not. Elenniel flowed in the beauty and grace God had adorned her with. And Michael had long admired his father's handiwork.

Elenniel knew Michael loved her. She understood it and responded, always, courteously and appropriately. She acted with maturity, forethought, and carefulness. And she did the things befitting a person who would continuously act responsibly. Continuously set the standard of behaviour that God required of them. She, like Michael, knew the nature of their God. He felt that they, the two of them, knew what God really was more than any of their brethren perceived. That both of them had the greatest and most abiding respect and adoration for their creator.

Michael had watched others when they talked about God. He had watched both their body language, and what they said. And he had, usually many years later, unobtrusively and carefully asked them cautious questions to ascertain the genuineness and seriousness of their prior claims. In the end, it was Ambriel, and few others, who cared for God in the only remotely near way in which God cared for them. Only, so Michael felt, Ambriel whose heart had committed in a way in which God desired and yearned for. Virtually all the angelic community respected and payed homage to his father – yet, for most anyway, at a distance. Not to be in the very centre of their hearts. Not to be their very soul.

But, eventually, Michael had concluded that such was the manner in which God had made them. And that, the love Michael respected being shown towards his God and father, would come from his brethren. It would come in time. It would come when each of them had come to know the love and care of God. When each of them had experienced things in life, at a time that each was ready for, that would turn the hearts of the children of God to their eternal creator. And in this belief Michael had faith. Much faith.

Elenniel was sitting on a bench of Pelnaphon Park, looking out at the garden. She was thinking of one of her brothers. The exiled brother. The one stranded in the netherworld. Life, so she felt, for Saruviel must not be enjoyable. It must be difficult and hard to endure such an existence. And because of this, she had been praying to God. She had been praying that God forgive his son, her brother. That he forgive him, and let him return to them. To give him another chance. A chance to redeem himself.

She thought often on Saruviel, and those with him. Devuel, Kantriel and the others. They all, she felt, suffered were they were. Away from the light and love of the realm of eternity. And, because of this, she prayed each night, mentioning each name of her exiled brothers, and asked her heavenly father to comfort them were they were, and to forgive them. To end their exile and return the children of God to their rightful home. And, in that prayer, Elenniel had faith. She knew, after a while, that God would answer her prayer. She had felt a spirit comforting her and assuring her. Assuring her that, in life, in destiny, things would, as they always would do so, come together for good. Things would, in the end, work out. And that faith gave Elenniel hope. Hope for the future – and love for God, her lost brothers, and the rest of the children of Eternity.

Chapter Seven

{ Year: ROE-2500 - Month: Phanumon (6th) - Day: Phabriladon(6th) }

Devuel sat in the darkness. He sat, occasionally contemplating an idea – an aspect of his existence in the netherworld. But, usually, he sat, simply going through his allotted time. Life had become routine for the children of exile. Nothing much changed. There was the darkness, the whole darkness, and nothing but the darkness. And Devuel was well used to such a reality. The candles they were given from Ambriel on his regular visits usually only lasted a couple of hours, which they used at mealtimes. After that, the darkness permeated every aspect of their life. Although, having lived in the darkness for so long now, this was not as problematic as it had initially been. Toileting was now accomplished sitting down in the designated area. It seemed the best method, given the circumstances. The toilet area was away from were they usually laid, down a corridor and around a corner in a side specifically sat aside for the purpose. God had not meant to make life unbearable in this exile. There needs were taken care of – food, drink, and even reading material. They had access to running water opposite the toileting area, in which they could wash and drink if needs be. But life, ultimately, was trivial and seemingly pointless. Yet, in the 1000 years as of that day they had been in exile, Devuel had gotten used to the quietness and lack of any real change. Aspects of his existence brought him peace. The dark, strangely enough, soothed his soul. It was peaceful, gentle, and ever-present. It had comforted him in a way he had not experienced prior to this exile. Yet, if he had a choice, although grateful in many ways for the lessons he had learned, he would not choose to repeat them, and would have preferred to remain in the upper world. But, ultimately, he had not changed his views. He would not ever change his views. They had taken an oath, this small band of exiled brothers. And Devuel, whatever the future brought, would remain loyal to that oath. After a millennium of existence in such a manner, there was little point in trying to change their decision. If, which he did not really favour the idea of, yet if it meant an eternal existence in this netherworld, then such was his choice. He had to, whatever else, remain true to his heart – true to the choice he had honestly made. And because he had chosen to remain true to himself, he felt he knew that, one day, they would see the light again. One day he and his brothers would be understood. Understood and accepted in the decision they had made. This, Devuel, truly did believe.

A light illuminated their dwelling place. An unexpected light. Ambriel's visits had become routine, and this visit seemed to be unscheduled. The exiles looked at the light of the lamp, and Ambriel did come into view.

Saruviel got to his feet. 'Ambriel. This is not the usual time of your visit. What is the reason for you being here? We had not expected you.' Ambriel looked at his brothers one by one, and each of them noticed the smile on his face. He spoke. 'Brothers. It is over. It is complete and finished with. Your exile has come to an end. Now, come. To your feet, and follow me.'

Saruviel looked at Ambriel. He did not really know wether to believe his brother or not. He knew, though, that Ambriel would not lie. That he would tell the truth on such an issue. He looked at his brothers. 'Come. Come. We – we may have been forgiven. We may have been forgiven.' The exiles got to their feet and followed as Ambriel led the way down a corridor. Ambriel spoke a few words in the Angelic tongue, and then figures appeared. Robed figures, which Saruviel knew well. And then the vortex appeared, and grew to a large size. The robed figures surrounded each of the Seraphim and, lifting them upwards, moved to the vortex. And, one by one, each of them entered, to take them upwards – upwards to light and life. Again, new life.

Kantriel blinked his eyes a number of times, adjusting to the brightness of the light. They were standing in the throneroom of Zaphon. The exiles were standing there, not really knowing what to do. Before them stood Michael and Gabriel, yet none else. They looked at their brothers, a slight smile on each of their faces. Michael spoke. 'Brothers. Father would have words.'

The flame above the throne of Zaphon's throneroom came to light, indicating their Father's presence. Soon, that once familiar voice to the exiles, spoke.

'Beloved children. Peace be unto you. Each of you has fulfilled the millennium. Each of you has gone through the punishment I had meted out for you. This was always intended to be the punishment, and it has been given. Whatever your hearts are on your past actions, they are. I will not try to change them. But, your time has been served. You are free to live again here in the Realm of Eternity. Free to resume your prior lives. Now, at this time, I assume you well understand the notion of Judgement and what the book of Judgement represents. Take heed and understand that this book is written and will not change. Take heed to that fact. And, again, peace be with you dear children.'

God left off speaking. Michael spoke up. 'Saruviel. Kantriel. Each of you. You can feel free to resume your prior positions – your prior responsibilities – if you so choose. We will put no burdens on you, though, for quite some time if that is your choice. We well understand that you need time to re-adjust, and this time will be willingly given. So, act as you so choose. And, finally, welcome home. We have missed each of you.' Gabriel nodded and stepped forward, giving Saruviel a hug. Saruviel, like Saruviel was, accepted the hug, but did not really reciprocate. Michael and Gabriel started talking with each of the returned brothers, while Saruviel walked over to the side of the room, by the doorway. He looked at his brothers, and left. His destination was Kalphon. This time, Saruviel would be more cautious. But he would not miss one opportunity. No time would he waste. Not a single second. He, at this very moment, was more determined than he had ever been. More determined to prove his case and win his cause. And because of that he would act – instantly. He left through the doors, and made his way out of Zaphon. Many faces noticed him, who he also noticed. But he did not speak with them. He was headed for Kalphon. He would resume his duties and act. Instantly he would act. And this time, come what may, he would achieve his goal.

He noticed it, almost immediately. Almost instantly he felt the chill run down his spine, which made him jump. Raphael, grounded after his morning flight and walking along the corridor of Mitraphon keep headed for the dining room for breakfast, had jumped at the chilled sensation which he had felt along his spine. It was something he had not felt before – something he had never experienced. And he, after coming to himself, queried instantly. 'What the heck was that?' he asked himself. It was if he had touched one of the electric eels which lived in the lakes of Terraphora and had received a zap. But the zap had gone down his spine. And more than that – not just a zap, but a dark sensation. A dark, foreboding sensation. A sensation he would only, and could only, call evil. It had shocked him, almost as if it had intended to, and Raphael had jumped instantly, almost falling over. After a few moments, gathering himself, he thought rapidly on what could have caused such a sensation. What could have made his body react in such a manner? What power could possibly have affected him as such? He waited to see if any similar occurrence would happen again – testing the water, almost. But nothing uneventful came to be. An angel passed by him in the corridor, a female cherubim, looking at him and smiling, perhaps puzzled about the look on her older brothers face. Raphael looked at her for a moment, smiled a little, but walked on. It was certainly an oddity – something most unusual – but something he would give thought to at a later time. Perhaps even ask his Father about the incident. But for now he was hungry, and breakfast beckoned.

The dark lords. The Saruvim of Infinity – seven demons of evil and chaos, watched over the figure of the Archangel of Mitraphon, Raphael the Seraphim. Satan – there leader. Abaddon, Damien, Semyazen, Samaen, Saruvien and Lucifer. The seven watched over Mitraphon's overseer. Abaddon had, what could only be described, as a devil's grin on his face. 'Yeah. I reckoned he enjoyed that. I think I'll do it again later. Later, when he's sleeping – just to bug him. Just to annoy him.' Satan looked at Abaddon. 'Juvenile punk. If you are going to annoy him, do it right. Maximum intensity. Turn his world inside out. Make him wish he was dead.' Damien looked at his brother, grinning. 'Ah, Satan. As evil as ever I see.' 'Don't forget, lad.'

The Saruvim of Infinity were exiles. Exiles from the Realm of Infinity, the place they had known as home. After Satan, their leader, had raped the female angel Gemrayel, Logos and the angels with him had cast them into the outer darkness. Hidden from all light and goodness. In that darkness, they had grown in their hatred. They had grown in their despise of God and his goodness. They had grown to hate their once beloved Father. Hated him for casting them from their home. They had found, down below, down beneath the Realm of Infinity, to which they were unable to return, they had found a cropping of solid rock. Not very large, but big enough for them to sit on. And there they had stayed. For countless years they had lived there, the boredom and frustration complete and absolute. They did little, but occasionally went for a fly. And, eventually, Semyazen had decided to fall. To fall below the rock and to forget about life. To let it go and just pass away. To die and have done with it. He had fallen for about an hour. His eyes had been shut. He had been ready to die. And then – thud. He had bruised his back extremely, broken a few bones, and passed out. But later – later he had come to, and looked around. All around him was a scene unlike his former home. All around him was a virtual paradise. A green and luscious scape of trees, bushes and other things. Eventually, walking along, he came to an abode. Entering he saw the first of one of the angels of eternity. Something he had never encountered before. He spoke up, greeting the angel. But the angel had not responded. He had repeated his attempts, a number of times, and eventually tried to touch the angel, but his hand passed right through, almost like passing through water. The angel had reacted a little, but still was not aware of Semyazen. And then Semyazen understood that they were on, so he thought, differing spiritual wavelengths. He was able to perceive them, but they were not able to perceive him. He stayed there for a few days, and gradually learned that the place was known as the Realm of Eternity. A place of angelic children known as, strangely enough, the Seraphim and the Cherubim. This had puzzled him, greatly. He learned other things – other details – other important bits of information. But, eventually unable to communicate, he decided that he would return to his other brothers and bring them knowledge of this realm. It was most definitely a preferable alternative to the solitude of the rock.

The flight had been draining, almost beyond his capabilities, but he had eventually reached his goal. And he had shared his news, and each of his brothers smiled, totally relieved. And then each of them, one by one, began the long and great fall to their new home.

The jolt alarmed Raguel. Along his arm he had felt a sudden sharp and stinging pain, almost like a bolt from one of the electric eels he had once touched. It had run along his arm, from near his wrist up to his shoulder. It had been quick and sudden, and had then gone. He had jumped, alarmed at the sensation. Looking around he puzzled on what had just occurred. It was something which had not happened to him ever before, and he was alarmed at the new sensation. And then, just as he was about to walk on, his world caved in. Agony ran through his body and he collapsed to the ground. It felt as if his whole body was on fire with the electric sensation – as if he was totally encompassed in a sphere of electricity of one of the eels. And the feeling was agonising. He could barely breathe and, after a few moments, started blanking out because the pain was simply too much to cope with.

A time later, a time he knew not how much later, Raguel gradually came to. He was lying on one of the couches in his office. His personal assistant, Charlane, was a few cubits away speaking with some other angels. When they noticed he had come to they quickly came over. Taranda, the chief female cherubim counsellor of Brephon, had a look of great concern on her face. She kneeled down and touched Raguel gently on the forehead, checking his temperature. 'You had been so hot when we found you, dear brother. We were greatly alarmed. Terrified, really. What happened?' Raguel tried to sit up, but his head was still dazed and he found himself unable to. He looked at Taranda. 'I. I'm not sure. I was walking along the corridor and then all of a sudden something like electricity – a huge jolt – encompassed me. But it was agonizing. Horrible, really. Like nothing I had never felt before.' Taranda nodded, taking in the information. 'What caused it?' 'I can't tell you. There was nothing around and nothing had been in front of me and then, all of a sudden, zap. And I collapsed to the ground.' 'Well, you are fortunate. We found you hopefully shortly later, and your body was extremely hot. We got some ice from the kitchen and managed to cool your body down, which is why you are so wet.' Raguel noticed, indeed, that his clothes were soaked. 'Its, its something I don't think I can explain, Taranda. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before, and I have never heard any one ever reporting anything like this. I think we will have to inform the community though, and contact the other keeps. Something, I think, is happening in our realm. Something we need to respond to.'

Satan and the Saruvim, standing at the side of the room, looked on at Raguel and Taranda, listening to their conversation. They were, as they knew, totally invisible to the angels of eternity. Abaddon had a wicked look on his face. In response to Satan's encouragement, they had sought out another of the Archangels and decided to put pain, in extreme quantities, upon him. Abaddon, using techniques of dark magic they had previously learned, had concentrated to the maximum to unleash as much pain upon the Archangel Raguel as he possibly could. And they had been greatly satisfied at the result. Abaddon, looking ever so evil, had stated that he thought, if they worked as a team, they may even be able to kill one of the angels. They had learned about the concept of death from various comments of the angels of eternity regarding the death of animals in their realm, animals which did not enjoy the gift of eternal life the angels had been blessed with. Satan had said that to kill an angel, while perhaps an enjoyable experience, would ultimately have to be forgone. 'God will respond to such an act, Abaddon,' he had said. 'Even now, I don't think he will turn a blind eye to our actions. For now we will have our fun, but only for a while. I hate God for kicking us out of our home, but I do not fool myself into forgetting his power and capabilities. He will only tolerate so much. But, this Saruviel fellow who has just returned. With him we can do something. Something, I think, which will teach that bastard creator of ours a lesson.' All of the Saruvim of eternity had nodded in agreement.

Saruviel sat in his office in Kalphon keep. The return had been, largely, uneventful. His brother Ulantriel, who had briefly been running Kalphon after a long stint by Sariel, had welcomed him home and brought him up to date with the affairs of Kalphon. Life, it had seemed, had not changed in any great way. Nothing really uneventful had occurred since Saruviel's departure. Life had gone on and lives had been lived. And Saruviel, receiving that news, had been struck by a thought. A thought which, strangely, had halted his actions. Had stopped him from seeking which he so vigilantly and determinedly had decided to seek. It struck him that, all the long years in Zaphon of his youth and in all the time leading up to his exile, life simply went on. The angels were generally happy enough and God, as their God, was respected and accepted. And because of that great reality, and the simple fact that in his own absence little had really changed, Saruviel had contemplated his actions. Really, in the end, what point did it serve. He, in his own thinking and choices, understood what he desired from life. The freedom he wanted and the lifestyle he needed. But his brethren – well they had had ample time to consider the beliefs of Saruviel and, ultimately, did not really seem to care. They liked life as it was – undisturbed. God sufficed as their God. The realm was a suitable home, and no changes were really needed. And because of that reality, Saruviel had reached, almost very quickly, a conclusion. It was pointless. Really, very pointless, to upset the status quo. Most angels did not care about Saruviel's views. And Saruviel, which had always been in his heart, only desired what the angels wanted for their own lives. If they were happy obeying God, doing his will, and following his directives, then so be it. It seemed pointless, in the end, to bother trying to change this. And he had let in thoughts which, although he had never let them be thought before, had always been hidden in the back of his mind. God may as well have his way. He did a good enough job in his administration and, although Saruviel had often been reluctant to admit it, he generally did believe God cared for his children. That morning, hearing the words of God in the throneroom, Saruviel had understood more than ever before his Father's nature – and had then understood the responsibility which, perhaps, only his Father was capable of undertaking and, perhaps, the only one who should undertake such responsibilities. And he knew, hearing his God speak, that God did care for Saruviel. That God did care for his child. He had not stated that to his son, but Saruviel had sensed it in the spirit which had surrounded him. And although at the time he had quickly dismissed it, now in reflection he knew that God was genuine in what he taught his children. That he was not trying to use his children, or deceive them. And because of that – because of the conclusion he had reached – Saruviel had halted. A force that had been within him – a driving, yearning force, had diminished and given away to a sense of, in some ways purposelessness and, in others, peace. What he had tried to achieve was, in the influence he'd ultimately achieved, really only himself expressing his views. They were, he did not doubt, now understood. Nothing more – really nothing more need be said or done. The angels would always understand were Saruviel was coming from, and that would suffice.

Later on, Saruviel had been thinking some thoughts. Some which, for him, were perhaps unusual and original thoughts. For the very first time since his youth – since his very youngest days, Saruviel contemplated his old humour. His old thoughts on having a little fun with his brethren. That had disappeared after a little while, a stern seriousness coming in. But, in thinking of the life of the angels in eternity and, what was simply the regular routine, Saruviel had been thinking of his role and the title his Father had named him in the throneroom just before his departure to the netherworld. Satan, the adversary, he had called him. Yes, that is what his Father had named him. And, thinking on that, Saruviel thought that he would do something. Something to, in a way, upset the apple cart. If an Adversary he was, then an adversary he would be. Yes, an adversary he would be. Yes, he understood his Fathers wisdom and judgement. And now, now he was not really, directly anyway, challenging that. No, he accepted that. But, a response to his God and Father for the name he had given him was called for. An act of Satan the Adversary was needed. An act to demonstrate, in the end, the respect Saruviel knew should be his. And, as perhaps he had previously done on prior occasions, Saruviel planned.

The Father of eternity smiled inwardly. He, reading Saruviel's thoughts, chuckled in the way which the Almighty chuckled. Yes, Saruviel, most original, he thought, perhaps sarcastically, which was always hard to discern given the mind of the Almighty. Of course, the Saruvim were now present, and they had work to do for the Almighty. Work which, they not knowing, they would undertake for him in the purposes he currently desired for the Realm of Eternity.

Satan looked at Saruviel. 'So that's him, huh? Doesn't look anything like the Saruviel I know of.' 'None of the Archangels look like the Seraphim we know of, Satan,' said Semyazen. 'But, amongst the Cherubim, from two I have noticed, the Seraphim we know are identical to their Cherubim counterparts who bear their name in this realm.' Satan nodded. 'Yes, I do recall you stating that before. Well, he should be the most appropriate angel to accomplish our little tirade. I think I will move in a little closer and start having a little fun with this particular angel.'

'Darkness. Darkness is your friend. Your lover. Your very soul. Love the darkness, Saruviel – Love the darkness.' Saruviel sat upright instantly upon hearing those thoughts in his mind. What the heck was that? He thought to himself. He knew his mind thought thoughts, but not in the audible way in which he had just heard. That did not happen – that was not the way the mind worked. He sat there for a few moments contemplating that, when the voice spoke again – much softer, at the back of his mind. 'Be the darkness, Saruviel. Love the darkness. Be that evil you yearn to be – you want to be – you NEED to be.' Saruviel listened intently to the voice. 'Be the darkness,' he puzzled. Why the heck would he want to be the darkness. That was stupid. That made no sense. The voice spoke again. 'Evil is in you, child of darkness. Let that evil reign. Let it rule supreme. It is what life – true freedom – needs to seek. Must seek. It is the destiny for which you were born. It is what you must become. Te become your true. Let go, Saruviel. Let that voice lead you, guide you. Let it become your all, your passion, your life – your very soul.' Saruviel looked around his office. He noticed nobody present. But the voice was, in a sense, in his mind anyway. It was not an external audible voice, but one which spoke within his being. Within the thoughts of his very soul. And so, hearing those words, he contemplated them.

Evil, he thought to himself. Of course, he had a grasp on the concept now. He had partaken of the fruit of good and evil, and had come to understand some of the notion of the darker side of life. But why would this voice promote evil? What was the purpose in such a thing? Thinking that, he thought on the simple fact that God had created such a tree in the first place. If he had been given knowledge of evil, then there must be a point to it. There must be a reason that evil served. And because of that, because of that thought, Saruviel would listen to this strange new voice. Listen to and try to understand just what strange new doctrine this voice was trying to teach him.

Satan smiled in the way in which Satan alone could smile. 'I have sensed his thoughts.' He stated to the other Saruvim. 'He is interested in what we are saying. Yes, he should make quite a useful tool. Quite a useful instrument. We can accomplish a response to that bastard God we each hate. This realm – these angels – will suffer the wrath of Satan. They will know the power of the darkness. They will all know, and fear, the power of evil.' The Saruvim surrounding him all nodded in agreement.

Michael had been alarmed at the news he had been given that day. Sitting in his room, reflecting on the two accounts which had been presented to him, he was concerned. One such account would have been alarming and needed looking into. But when the other event about Raguel had become known, Michael had been gravely concerned. What could possibly have caused such events to have occurred. Of course, he had instantly gone to the throneroom to speak to his Father. But God had been difficult to understand in what he had said to Michael. He had stated that life, for the children of eternity, was going in a direction which they had not really known before. And that changes and occurrences would slowly and gradually start taking place. And that was all he had said. Michael had continued to question, but his God had not responded. He had gone silent and had refused to answer Michael. This had worried him, greatly. What was going on? Why had God spoken so cryptically, and why had he shown no concern over the incidents with Raphael and Raguel. This reality was worrisome. Most worrisome. And, because of that, Michael had felt that a council at Zaphon was required. They would discuss the incidents that had happened to Raguel and Raphael, and he would let the angelic community know of their Father's words – about, so what his God had said, the new direction which was coming to the Realm of Eternity. If knew events were coming, the community needed to be ready. And Michael understood that such was his responsibility to make his fellow angelic brothers and sisters aware of the new life that was coming to them.

Semyaza grinned a little at Saruviel's words. 'Saruviel, it is, I guess, nice to know some things do not change. But, really, you can not possibly be serious in this. Surely you have not forgotten the one thousand years you have just returned from.' 'No, Semyaza, no. I have not forgotten. But, I feel, this time – this time – we may just succeed. There is – A POWER. It is the dark side. The darkness. The power which God himself does not and can not control. It is the power of evil – the TRUE Power which rules eternity. Its sovereignty is absolute. Absolute and undeniable. And it is because of this truth. Evil allows everything. Whatever you wish to do – whatever you desire to do – whatever action you choose to take – that you may do. That is the power of darkness – the power of evil. And it must be obeyed.' 'Obeyed?' queried Semyaza. 'Isn't that a little contradictory, don't you think Saruviel?' 'You misunderstand. When we submit to freedom – when we allow ourselves to choose whatever we wish to do – then we are complete. Complete and whole. Life will become what it is meant to be. What it has always SUPPOSED to be. Trust me on this truth, Semyaza. Trust me on this very great truth.' Semyaza looked at his older brother, the suspicion on his face obvious. 'Maybe I will listen to what you have to say Saruviel. Maybe sometime. But not now. I want you to go away and think this over. Think things through. I think, perhaps, your sudden return home has affected you some way. You are perhaps thinking in a way which will change with time back home. Just take some time, Saruviel. Take some time. If you are still serious in what you say, I will listen to you later on. But not until then. Not until then, okay?' Saruviel looked at his brother. 'You will understand then, Semyaza. You will understand then.' Saruviel turned his back on his brother and left.

Semyaza, watching his just returned brother leave, was a little concerned. But not that greatly. Saruviel was, he thought, rushed and excited at having returned to the Realm. The old passion had reignited but, so Semyaza thought, he would calm down after a few weeks or months. Saruviel would eventually settle, Semyaza thought. He would settle, and life would return to normal. So the firstborn of the Cherubim thought to himself.

Part Two

'The Calm Before the Storm'

Chapter Eight

The Storm had come to an end. Ambriel looked out the window, noting the wetness of the grass and the various trees outside his abode. 'It's over, Meludiel,' he said to his sister who was seated at their lounge, reading through a book. She looked over at her twin. 'I thought it was. As you said, it was so unlike anything we had ever experienced before. So violent at times. So violent and passionate. I have never known a storm like that to run through the Realm of Eternity in such a manner. Definitely not the normal run of things.' Ambriel nodded, continuing to stare out the window. 'Shall we go outside and have a look? That wind was so violent that things may have been disturbed a little?' 'Yes, I guess they may have been,' his sister responded. The two of them came to their front door and exited their abode. Looking around they noticed that a portion of the tiles on their roof had come loose and was lying on the ground next to their abode. A number of other items were in an array around their home. So passionate, it would seem, had the storm been that things had indeed been disturbed. Ambriel looked at his sister. 'I am going to clean up things a little. It's too wet to fix the tiles at the moment, but other things I can manage. Why don't you go back inside and I will come in later. Okay?' Meludiel nodded to her brother and went back inside.

She sat back down on her couch, thinking on her brother. He would probably be a little while. She felt that she may, with the free time, read the letter her brother Daniel had just sent to her. It had arrived yesterday. Ambriel had given it to her, but the seal had not been broken. He would have obviously recognized Daniel's seal, but had given no comment apart from stating that Daniel had sent her a letter.

She went to her room, took the letter from her private box, broke the seal and, sitting on her bed, started reading.

'Dearest Meludiel.

I received your letter, and was thankful and grateful for what it contained. I do understand now the bond between yourself and Ambriel, and the love you both share. I would ask you to please forgive my prior affections as I understand the inappropriateness of the tone contained in them. I would welcome a future friendship and time spent between us, as I do care for you as you are a sister dear to my heart. I trust and hope that life and love between yourself and Ambriel only grows in connection, trust and deepness. You remain in my prayers.

Kindly yours, Daniel.'

Meludiel thought on those words. She sensed, reading between the lines, that Daniel's heart had not changed towards her. That he still cared for her in the way he had previously stated. But he had been, as Daniel had become, most formal in the way he responded to her. He did not want to upset her or cause problems for his sister. And, due to that, Meludiel found herself caring for her older brother. She found herself admiring the maturity he had displayed. She would speak to him one day and allow him the time he desired. She felt, perhaps, he deserved as such.

10 cycles of peace. 10 cycles of joy. For 20 years Ambriel and Meludiel lived in their home outside of Zaraphon, experiencing the blissful state of togetherness. These 2 twins were in love. Joyfully, blissfully and happily in love. They knew no great problems in life and had no great concerns. It seemed, to Ambriel, that during that time, life in the Realm of eternity was pure heaven – as there life seemingly had always been in some ways, yet in so many others greatly emphasized. Very greatly emphasized.

Raguel, Raphael and Phanuel were all sitting in Phanuel's office in Romnaphon keep. The three archangels were discussing life and recent happenings. Raguel, upon receiving the news of the intended council from Zaphon as well as the news about Raphael, had flown to Mitraphon to discuss what had happened to his brother, and had then, upon receiving news that Raphael was at Romnaphon, flown there, leaving the following morning having stayed the night at Mitraphon. The three of them had been discussing the recent events. Raguel had gotten to Romnaphon saturated. The storm had been so violent that he had felt he would have to land somewhere and take shelter but he had persevered, feeling he was able to cope, as he more strongly desired to see his brothers.

Phanuel had received the news calmly, taking it in without showing any real reaction. This was not surprising knowing Phanuel. He, of all the Archangels, was the hardest to read and understand. Nobody really ever understood what he was thinking and what was in his mind. In some ways he was like Saruviel, but less expressive, yet equally, if not more so, resolute in what he said and what he represented. This was Phanuel's nature. More than Saruviel or Michael or, in fact, any other angel of eternity, Phanuel was, in some ways, like a rock. Resolute. Unchanging and unchangeable. Hard to understand much of the time, but oh so direct in how he went about achieving his purposes. He was, so Michael said, in control. He knew what he was about, and would not shift in this reality to the whims of others. He, of all the angels, had perhaps reacted the strongest to Saruviel's rebellion. He had, to his face, called him a heretic. An anti-torahic, lawless, reprobate. A child of darkness. The conversations between Saruviel and Phanuel had become known to the community as they were usually witnessed to by a number of Phanuel's close assistants. Michael had commented, in response, that Phanuel was perhaps a little to hard on his brother and needed to give Saruviel time to understand his problem in his views of God. But Phanuel, while taking the information in out of the respect he showed his eldest brother, had in no way changed his view on Saruviel. He had been as resolute as he had ever been.

Phanuel was, perhaps because of this nature of his, sometimes a little intimidating. It was true, he was a caring angel and most responsible in his administration. The work of Romnaphon was always undertaken with precision and Michael had commented often that he knew well he could rely on Phanuel to undertake his role and responsibilities as befitted an Archangel of God.

Phanuel, in general, respected the hierarchy. He treated with the most respect and attention his fellow archangels. To other angels he was far more formal and impersonal, making it clearly understood who he was and the responsibilities he undertook. His brother, Raphael, had occasionally commented that Phanuel needed, perhaps, to soften just a little. His attitude to work and the tasks at hand had not been in any way derided, rather commended, but his sternness was, so Raphael had noticed, a little upsetting to those around him. Phanuel, in response, had listened to Raphael's words, taking another Archangels comments seriously, and had duly softened his tone somewhat. He was, generally, a little more cautious in how he treated those around him. But, what could only be described as his authority and duty remained as it had always been, and was never questioned.

Phanuel, as an angel, was not exactly romantic. His twin sister, Brindabel, was careful with him, likewise residing in Romnaphon, as she had always done. She, so she had said to Phanuel, cared for him but had no love towards him in the manner of some of the other angels towards their twins. She did state, though, that she respected him and would not change, if she had a choice, her twin. She had told him that he was responsible. And that she respected this quality greater than any other. She, unlike others, had commended him for his response towards Saruviel. It had been necessary and appropriate, befitting the status of an archangel to respond in such a manner. And, of which Phanuel had occasionally noticed from various comments he had received, Brindabel often spoke her brother's praises to other angels, quite, apparently, proud of her twin. This, to Phanuel, who himself was of course not the most romantic of angels, had given him an affection towards his sister Brindabel. Putting it simply, he liked the fact she respected him. It was, in a way, an affirmation of what he represented. And, due to that, he favoured her and went out of his way at times to see to her happiness and welfare.

'This council could be most interesting, brothers. Most interesting indeed.' Raguel and Raphael nodded at Phanuel's words. Their conversation had gone on for a fair while and had neared its end. A few minutes later, Raguel and Raphael exiting, Phanuel sat contemplating the news. He wondered, privately, wether the return of Saruviel had anything to do with the occurrences. Perhaps, so he thought, his now returned from exile younger seraphim brother, had in some way been responsible for the occurrences. Perhaps, which Phanuel suspected may indeed be true, his brother had not repented of his past actions and, using some form of trickery, caused the incidents on his two brothers. This suspicion Phanuel would look into. He would watch Saruviel at council. He would watch him carefully, and make his assessment. And, if he suspected something, he would respond to Saruviel. He would respond in a most direct way.

'So, Ulantriel, officially in the records of the Seraphim and Cherubim, as recorded in Zaphon Library, You are the ninth of the Archangels.' Ulantriel nodded, extremely pleased at his brother Michael's commendation. Michael had been discussing with Ulantriel that when an angel replaced a prior angel in the running of one of the 7 major keeps, they had officially become Archangels for that duration. Sariel, in his initial replacement of Saruviel after he had been exiled, had quite quickly been referred to as an Archangel as well. He had been the next in line in the Seraphim for such a position of responsibility, and had seemingly been accepted as an Archangel in Status. Ulantriel had replaced Sariel for a very brief time before Saruviel's return to Kalphon, but Michael, having received a suggestion from his father, and in conversation with Gabriel and Raphael, had generally concluded that Ulantriel warranted the title of Archangel as well. The Judgement was now this, which had been causing a little bit of a stir in the community. Overseers of the 7 major keeps, if new and replacing previous overseers, automatically upon being chosen warranted the status of overseer. An official record was being kept, listing the order of Archangels in order of appointment. Ulantriel had been most pleased to have become the ninth in the listing, ahead of a significant number of his brethren, especially the ninth born Bantriel. Michael had commented that, in the end, it was not simply good fortune. Ulantriel had obviously been chosen because he was suitable for such a level of responsibility. The title of Archangel, although only briefly held, was still warranted.

Officially, there could only be 7 acting Archangels at any particular time, but theoretically there could be a significant number who had been officially Archangels for a time. The important thing now, so it had been said, was to get on the list as highly as possible. This, from reports Michael had received from a great many angels, was highly sought after by both Seraphim and Cherubim alike. It was an honour roll, and a great number sought that honour.

The tradition was, now, that an Archangel, if they so chose and at the time of their choosing, could pick a replacement. The choice was left to them. Because of this very reality, young and innocent Ambriel had spoken with Raphael and stated, in the way Ambriel would state, that if there was ever an opportunity for someone else to administer Mitraphon, Ambriel would be most interested in the opportunity. And, not only Ambriel had made such desires known, but a great deal of other angels had been expressing similar desires.

Raphael, in response to his younger brother's comments, had stated, quite lovingly, in 7 cycles I will choose my replacement at Mitraphon. If any particular angel desired the position, Raphael had asked that they express an interest and demonstrate their qualities. If nobody wanted the position he would happily continue. If many desired it, he would choose the most suitable based on his own criteria of selection principles. He stated quite clearly that it was an opportunity for those who wanted it.

In response, young Ambriel had moved from his home with Meludiel very quickly back to Mitraphon. He'd asked Meludiel to consider coming with him, but she had declined the invitation for the time being. She had told him that, if he was selected as Raphael's replacement, she would strongly consider joining him. But, not definitely. Something, presently, was on her mind.

'Mmm.' Daniel took the news in with, although he rebuked his heart for his obvious hypocrisy in words he had previously stated, satisfaction. He would not waste this opportunity. The time of the day was late, but in the early morning he would depart. His sister, Meludiel, was presently living alone. Presently, Ambriel was not dwelling with her and, apparently, would be away for a minimum of 7 cycles. And, because he would not be returning in, in Daniel's understanding, a reasonable enough amount of time for himself to perhaps press his claim, Daniel decided he would visit and, if possible, win the heart of his sister Meludiel. It was, although he would not tell another, because he truly loved Meludiel. He had searched his heart and soul and found that, although much fuss was made about twins, the ideology of twin romance being the ideal was, to Daniel, not a proven or a given. In fact, he saw other perspectives and other realities not immediately grasped by others of his brethren.

'Hello Daniel. Yes, you may come in.' Daniel stepped inside Meludiel's abode at her permission. When inside, he looked around. 'It is very nice, sister.' Meludiel nodded, but before he could say anything else she moved forward, looked up at him, and kissed him on the lips. Daniel was shocked. This much, this much, he really had not expected. Meludiel spoke. 'My bond with Ambriel is now what it needs to be, dear brother. My bond with you, which I strongly desire, needs to be brought to life and love. This 7 cycles, if ye will stay here, I will love thee.' Daniel smiled. 'I, sister, am a little different to the others in romance and affection. It does not come out in the same way as others. It is in me, but I do not really like to express my heart that way. But the words of romance have found a home. And sister, sister who has such delightful eyes, hair of great adornment, lips of beauty, and breasts so delicate – I desire to hold you and caress you, and whisper kind and pure words into your ear. For ye are a pretty young thing.' Meludiel blushed, strongly affected by Daniel's words. 'Oh, you are smooth, aren't you?. My beloved Ambriel is so genuine, but you do like flattery, don't you dear brother.' 'As long, dear sister, as the subject of such flattery is as charming and beautiful as the picture of delight before my eyes.' Meludiel giggled a little at her brother's charm. He was smooth. She would give him that. He was smooth with his words of adoration. And then he said something which Daniel says. 'You're a good lass, Meludiel. You deserve kindness and affection. You have displayed virtue and propriety your whole life. I act in response. My heart has judged thee, for which I am so often faulted, but it is honest and true judgement and my heart has wanted to show you how much I appreciate and respect you. Ambriel loves you. I do as well, but far more strongly do I care for you and, well, be willing to help you and give you the attention and desires of your heart you so desire. Your conduct has won my admiration.' Meludiel, a little humbled by her brother's praise, understood that Daniel still acted as his name taught him to – to be that Judge of God for which he had been appointed.' Daniel looked at her and, thinking of words she had just spoken, reached an answer to a dilemma his mind had faced.' 'If you will allow me to be your friend – your friend at times when Ambriel is absent from you, It would be of great value and give my heart such great peace. I see, now, that Ambriel gives you the love which, although I perhaps could, would be best for the love of your heart and the love of Ambriel's heart, best left as the ember of affection that it is. I am most happy, if you will allow, to be your close friend and occasional companion. Time with you in my life would be most appreciated.' Meludiel nodded, so very pleased with what her brother had said. It seemed, in those words, a most pleasant solution seemed to have arisen. It was true – Ambriel was her heart. But room in her life for her brother Daniel seemed to be acceptable, and also desired. She knew Daniel would never change his respect or love for her. He was a friend that would last. A friend who would always care. And for that she was, to her heavenly father, most grateful. Most grateful.

Sariel sat in Shadlaphon keep, drinking a glass of melit water, and thinking over his day. For a little while now he had been working at the mines just south of Golden Lake, quarrying stone. It was very hard and demanding labour. But Sariel was, at this point of time in his life, enjoying the work. It was, so he felt, putting the necessary strength physically into his body, and giving his spirit and mind necessary qualities which, perhaps, he had previously lacked. He understood a little bit better, so he felt, the nature of his brother Abraqel who used to work at the mines. He had noted from time to time, growing up in Zaphora, Abraqel's quiet nature. Abraqel did not really, at that time, see the problems in life quite the same way his brothers and sisters had done so. And Sariel felt he understood, now, why that was so. The kind of work which Abraqel, and now himself, was doing made seeing life a lot clearer. It was work – hard work – and responsibility. And it had the effect of putting other problems – problems which seemed previously quite large – into a far more proper perspective. He now knew, so he felt, just what was necessary for the Realm to continue to function the way it had done so, and how much work was necessary for it to continue. Hard work – simply doing the required things necessary to achieve objectives – was what a great deal of life and its problems came down to in the end. This, to Sariel, seemed an important understanding – an important revelation.

Michael had come to visit him after a few weeks of him working there, and had joined him for a solid month in their work. He had spoken with Sariel often on many subjects, strangely to Sariel, seemingly trying to educate Sariel on his own perspectives on life and the lessons he had learned. In fact Sariel, now in reflection, seemed quite sure that Michael had deliberately acted to teach Sariel some lessons for, what Sariel felt, was the purpose of future responsibilities. And, after a few days of being there, Michael had said something which Sariel respected. He had stated that, although his responsibility was maintaining and administering affairs in Zaphon, he well understood the absolute and fundamental importance of sharing every load and burden with his brothers and sisters. "I have an example to set, Sariel. I must not only be seen to be doing the right thing, but doing the right thing in reality, regardless of wether I am observed or not. This hard work you are currently doing, I partake of every now and then as well. I have committed to it being an ongoing aspect of my life. But not only the work here, but all throughout Zaphora and, much later, all throughout Terraphora as well. For a number of reasons I do this. Firstly, to show that I do care about the lives and responsibilities of my brethren, which the position of Zaphon's overseer MUST see that is done. I am firstborn as well, which demands this also. But I stress, as Zaphon's overseer, you must NOT let personal or trivial matters interfere with your responsibilities. It must be a position of respect and responsibility, and maintained as such.' Michael had said many other things as well, things which Sariel was now reflecting upon. Now considering.

Those thoughts, though, were suddenly interrupted by a knock on Shadlaphon's front door. He got up, opened the door, and his elder brother Michael was standing there. Michael spoke straight away. 'Sariel. As you would know, a number of Archangels have had acting overseers in there absence from time to time. For the next 7 cycles, you are overseer in Zaphon. You will have to learn everything yourself. I will be away.' Michael walked a couple of cubits away, turned to Sariel with a humorous look on his face. 'Seeya,' he said, and flew off.

Sariel looked at his brother as he flew off and, calmly, sat back down at his table. 'Zaphon. Well, a continuation of Michael's work to start with. A smooth, uneventful transition. And then the addition of my own personal qualities and characteristics which should be brought to the work. Like Michael, I guess I have a reputation to maintain.' These were Sariel's words to himself. He had not been surprised at Michael's comments. Not really surprised. Things Michael had said earlier, had instantly connected, and he felt little point in making a fuss over such an event coming to pass. A smooth, quiet, and steady continuation seemed to be the best way to begin life as Zaphon's and the Realms next overseer.'

He heard a knock on the door. 'Another?' he thought. A busy day, he again thought to himself. His brother Daniel stood there, with Meludiel a little way behind. 'Yes, Daniel. What brings you here?' 'Well, Sariel, I want the bloody job after you. Don't forget, okay. Don't forget.' Sariel chuckled. 'Now Daniel, that will be up to Michael. I have a limited term and he will be returning after that. 'Yeah, I bloody know Sariel. But don't forget – I am next in line.' 'Whatever you say, Daniel. Whatever you say.' Daniel nodded, turned to Meludiel and spoke a few words. She came forward and congratulated Sariel on his appointment. 'Well done, brother. Your fidelity and standard of excellence has warranted this appointment. You have deserved it.' Sariel nodded, quite calmly. Meludiel smiled, turned to Daniel, and the two of them flew off.

Sariel went back inside. Another knock. His brother Saruviel stood before him. 'Now that the comedian has gone, ignore his request, Sariel. He is dense and unilluminated in ideas, is Daniel. Simply not the right choice. I am willing to make myself available for this work to follow you in order over Zaphon. I assume it is my responsibility at that time.' Sariel nodded. 'I will give your words serious consideration, dear brother.' Saruviel seemed please with those words, and departed.

Sariel looked out at the scenery surrounding Shadlaphon. Two other angels were present. He sensed, then, that Michael had apparently informed others of his decision prior to telling Sariel, and that they had come to present their claims.

Davriel came forward. 'Sariel, Michael suggested that the next overseer after yourself, and after he decides to step down for another period upon his taking up the position after the 7 cycles of your administration, should be chosen by yourself primarily. He will only object if the choice is too unsuitable or trivial. I would like to express an interest in this position. I am sure you are aware of my qualities and capabilities. My nature, code of conduct and manner. The professionalism I seek to bring to my responsibilities, and the willingness to conform to the requirements our father places upon me. Therefore, as you are now Zaphon's overseer, I present myself willing to work for you in whatever manner of occupation or suitable activity or project you so desire. I am, please know, willing to do the necessary tasks and activities required to warrant such an appointment. Sariel nodded. 'Daniel has asked first of all, Davriel. I would hope you do not forget that important point. It is an important lesson, as it shows desire. If you can understand that point, and do the necessary things to persuade Daniel's claim is not sufficiently warranted – and likewise – that your brother Saruviel's claim is not sufficiently warranted – then I give you my word that, as you asked third, you will be the next candidate I consider and give serious thought to. Davriel nodded calmly. 'Thank you Sariel. I will go away to consider that.'

The final angel approached. It was his brother Bantriel. He spoke. 'Sariel, while I would like the position, Saruviel should be chosen. I feel he deserves the opportunity for which he has worked far longer and greater than any of the other angels – any of the other children of God. He has committed completely and utterly to principles of purity, as he sees them, which deserves the highest recognition. He had done what is required. He in fact deserves to be chosen.' Sariel nodded. Bantriel departed and Sariel, noting that nobody else seemed to be present, went back inside and sat down.

After a few seconds, he agreed with Bantriel. He then, at that time, chose Saruviel as his replacement. It was, after Sariel, Saruviel's position. That, he felt, was justice's demand.

Saruviel knew, flying home, that he would be chosen. Regardless of the deliberate arrogance in which he had presented his claim, an arrogance chosen to test his brother on certain subjects, Saruviel understood he would be the next choice after Sariel. His rebellion – it was only his rebellion – which had cost him claiming Sariel's position. He understood that clearly. Yet, he believed, quite honestly, that whatever lay in the future, he would one day have an opportunity to bring to bear his desires for life in the Realm of Eternity. And he had faith and certainty in that belief.

The Shadow angel, Karanassius, appeared to Daniel, as he sat outside of Zaphon, watching his sister Meludiel sitting on the grass a few cubits away. Daniel looked at him. Karanassius spoke. 'Daniel – God has given me some words for yourself. As you probably know, you will not be chosen after Sariel.' Daniel nodded. 'Figures, he said. 'Then when?' 'Well, angel of the Seraphim, who is the Lord that he should answer thee at thine own request. Or art thou the Sovereign one, angel of the Seraphim.' Daniel looked at Karanassius. 'Yeah, I know. I bloody know. Now, let me guess. After, probably, 139 Seraphim and then 1,400,000 Cherubim, he might give me a look, but maybe not. He'll probably make more angels, won't he. Won't he. And he might decide to go through the new list a few times as well, mightn't he.' Karanassius looked at the Seraphim Daniel, with a look only Shadow angels can give. 'Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.' The Shadow angel turned, and disappeared into the vortex he had just come from. Daniel watched him go. He turned towards the throneroom of Zaphon. He gave his father's throne a little thought, and turned away. He looked at his sister Meludiel. At least she gave a damn, he thought. At least she gave a damn.

Chapter Nine

Aquariel sat in Terraphon library, reading through some of the Cherubim Torah. The Cherubim Torah was, for Aquariel, yet to be completed in her reading of it. She had been going through it steadily, but 1,400,000 divine principles would take many, many years to read and, on top of that, at least get a basic understanding of the lesson taught. She, for the last two hours, had been concentrating on Semyaza's principle. As he was the firstborn of the Cherubim, and as there was such an overwhelmingly large number of Cherubim, she had felt that the principle was perhaps, in nature, extremely deep and meaningful, which it was perhaps intended to be. And, of course, it had always attracted such attention as it indeed did seem to convey certain truths which resonated with such an idea. The principle itself read this: "Over time, if time is how you measure (which conveys much ideology in regards to lateral thinking), life can become a life led not just by yourself. But, who, child of mine, is the one who is leading your life. Is it you. Is it me. Is it your brothers and sisters. Is it destiny. And in this life being led, what purpose do you think it does serve, should serve, and has served."

Aquariel thought on her brother Semyaza. They were not, really, that close. She had met him occasionally, as he was firstborn of the Cherubim, but not spent any real time with him. But, having reached a decision, she had decided to seek him out to talk with him in regards to his principle. She felt that, as it was given to Semyaza, it should be him who teach her regarding it. It was his principle, and his life. He deserved to be the one to express his views regarding such a statement. Semyaza, who resided a fair distance from Terraphon, had been contacted via a courier of Terraphon. The couriers were most busy in their responsibilities. It was a full-time occupation, with much demand for its service. Usually, co-ordination of messages was undertaken, and what was called a regular 'Mail' route had been established. Letters were the usual medium of delivery, but, if you were prepared to wait your turn due to demand, a personally delivered message in spoken word could be arranged. Each overseer of the 7 major keeps had this service available to themselves most of the time, but Michael had stated it would be improper to insist on it whenever they needed or wanted it, if other angels had significant enough priorities of their own. It was, in such circumstances, the responsibility of the courier to decide which message would take precedence. It was to be left in their hands.

Shamatar was Terraphon's courier for personal messages. She was, amongst the Cherubim, a most attractive female, with beautiful hair, eyes, and figure – and she was extremely well spoken and polite. She was, as had been often commented, most professional in her conduct. A few days previously, Aquariel had sought out Shamatar to ask if a personal message could be delivered to Semyaza. Shamatar, who also undertook the regular courier work of normal mail, amongst other angels, happily assented to Aquariel's request. She had such requests, usually, two to three times a week from mostly angels in Terraphon, and often the surrounding region as well. She had left shortly afterwards and given Aquariel an estimation of her and, if accompanied by him, Semyaza's arrival back in Terraphon. That estimation, looking at one of the newly constructed time-measuring devices, which had been called 'Clocks', Aquariel was aware that Semyaza could perhaps arrive at any moment. He would know she would be in the library until days end if necessary, so she had sat, patiently waiting his arrival, occasionally drinking from a glass of melit water, and partaking of an occasional slice of apple.

'Aquariel. Good afternoon to you dear sister.' Aquariel jumped a little, slightly startled by Semyaza's sudden arrival. 'May I sit?' he asked. Aquariel pulled the chair on the table alongside her out so her brother could be seated. Semyaza smiled at her, a little nervously, and spoke. 'So, as I understand it, you have a curiousity over my principle.' 'Yes, brother. That is why I requested you to come here to Terraphon. I would greatly appreciate and value your insight on it. The reason I specifically wanted to talk with yourself regarding it is that I feel that each principle is meant to resonate with the heart, spirit and mind of each angel to which it is given. And, as I am presently undertaking study of the Cherubim Torah, I desire to understand the foundational principle.' Semyaza nodded. 'Well, yes, I have certainly given the principle some consideration. I do have it in mind and, a while ago, concluded I would eventually put to paper some of my thoughts on the issue. Though I felt it needed time to understand. Time to pass in the most normal of ways and come to such a work at the most appropriate time. When it would be right to address such concerns of my mind. However, I would, if you don't mind, first like to share something with yourself.' 'Yes,' stated Aquariel, her attention upon him. 'Saruviel – well – Saruviel has not really changed. He has, now, renewed his intentions. The day before Shamatar arrived at my abode, Saruviel spoke to me the second time since his return from exile. His objective is to challenge Michael in his running of Zaphon. He will, so he claims, resist all attempts to prevent him from reaching his goal. He will talk to each angel he wishes to and insist and persuade they acknowledge, what he perceives, are the truths of his claim. He says, if they in fact fail to do so, that they are failing the test of life – the test of truth – the test necessary for us to be what we are supposed to be.' Aquariel had a puzzled look on his face. 'What exactly does he mean by that?' 'In response, Sister, I will not explain Saruviel's perspective to you directly, but my response to his ideology so from a reflective perspective you may understand what Saruviel has in his mind. Saruviel believes in a concept of Salvation. This salvation is, putting it bluntly, the ability to live forever based upon our own strength – our own work – our own efforts – our own spirit. Effort separate to the existence and help of our God.' 'But, would we have life apart from God? Could we exist apart from God?' Aquariel asked quite honestly. 'I don't know, Aquariel. I can't answer that. I really can't.' Aquariel thought on that and, at that point, made a conclusion. 'Saruviel, and those who oppose him, based on the proposition that we could function separate to God, are at loggerheads when, perhaps, each side needs to understand the perspective of the other and acknowledge what, perhaps, could be both valid points.' 'Yes, sister. I see your point. I think I understand now the strength and reality of much of what Michael maintains. God is infinite and everlasting. He lives forever and is capable of maintaining that. The question arises, that being the case, what need do we have to function under our own efforts and strength. Now Saruviel, in response to that, would state that such an attitude is to be the pawn of the creator in a game of Chulara. Not allowed to do the desires of self, but subject to the whims of the Almighty. In a sense he is correct, but I honestly feel his words are a misrepresentation of the decency, kindness and love of our God and Father. As Ambriel maintains, he only wishes the best for us his children. I have sort of concluded that if I need to make my own decisions on fundamental issues, I will do so if needs be. I see no point in not asking for the opinions of God and other angels to broaden my perspective – to gain a greater understanding upon which to act. To try, however, to do it all myself is pride. Perhaps I may be capable of doing as such, but why should I need to try to deny the existence of other souls and, perhaps, the contribution their hearts would like to and love imparting to myself. I think, one of Meludiel's songs talks about how I think now on this issue. To quote it, 'As we sing this melody, of life we live in harmony.' Aquariel gave her brother a look. He was wise, she thought to herself. She thought he had a sense of self which did not need to succumb to the will of Saruviel and be pushed around, but would in fact allow that out of respect and care for Saruviel. He knew what he was about, she thought. He knew what he was about.

They continued to talk, that afternoon, on various subjects, much more than what Aquariel had sought him for. She sensed, later that night in reflection, that Semyaza had looked forward to speaking with herself and sharing his thoughts on life. And, she felt, many others of the Cherubim perhaps also desired to share their hearts and views on love, life and other mysteries. So, she decided, she would speak in turn to each of the Cherubim. This would take time – great time – but life went on, without end, and it felt like a quite acceptable and appropriate way to spend much of it. And, perhaps, such was the desire God had for her on this issue. Perhaps this was such a purpose in what all life was intended to actually be all about. Perhaps this was such for what the angels had come into existence for all along.

Many other thoughts Aquariel contemplated that night, slowly drifting off to a place of sleep and slumber.

Nadiel, 7th born of the female Cherubim of eternity, looked at her older Seraphim brother Daniel. Her heart had been torn asunder by the Seraphim Meludiel. Daniel, of all her brothers and sister, she liked most of all. More than any angel she had ever known or met. He was the love of her heart. With him she felt connected – with him she felt complete. She was presently looking through the window of the abode were Daniel dwelt with Meludiel. Meludiel as radiantly attractive as ever. She was looking, though, at Daniel, who quickly noticed her, but did nothing in response. She knew he had seen her and, after stepping away, wondered if she should make herself formally known by knocking on the door. This, though, was not needed. Daniel had exited the keep and come up to her. 'Hello Nadiel. Are things going well? Any concerns? Problems with your brethren? Strange ideas unreached in conclusion of, do you have, which you would, if you so chose, like to discuss?' Nadiel smiled at Daniel's familiar wordplay with herself. 'You don't change so quickly, older brother. These questions show a remarkable amount of consistency.' 'Is that consistent consistency or some other form, perhaps, dare I say it, not as consistent?' 'Hmmph. Well I suggest the latter in spite of your profound, oh well, humility. Or is it, perhaps that summit opposing humilities nadir?' The 45th born of the male Seraphim grinned a little at his sister's clever words. 'Mmm. So, seemeth it, that my fair young sister has, dare I again say, noting the repetition, grown in her repertoire of vocabularic prosaic eloquence? Dare I, though, ask such a question? Dare I, mmm, dear young sister?'

Nadiel blushed a little. He would not win this private little war. Not again. A response was called for – a riposte, as it was known, in the fencing competitions she competed at. One from the arsenal of psychological challenges she had developed. One which would achieve her immediate objective.

'Daniel,' said Nadiel, pointing to the sky. 'What's that?' Daniel looked up at the sky, smiling inwardly at the challenge. He would take her on. She was ready for a response.

'Four letters. Letters four in number. No more. No less. Naturally, in language yet to be, or even perhaps gone from us, these letters may not co-exist in a harmonic equation with the said number I have uttered to describe the commonly received definition in phonetic form, of the said number – that being to answer the prior suggested query to lack of specification, the commonly received language in our current realm – the mighty Zaphora. Four letters are the number amount of which the subject of your query is composed. To simplify the overextended dialogue I, just perhaps, should enter into in response to thine most interesting inquiry – these letters are in chronological, although not alphabetical, order are. T, H, A, T. These letters are, in this order composed thereof, as representative or symbolic of a word. This word is the one you have uttered and inquired of. This particular word being known as 'That'. Would you like a definition of 'That', which I will not presently presume, not being completely aware of your educative requirements in the postulated query? I am most happy to go into detail – wether of a concise or comprehensive nature - as pertaining to your particular taste at this juncture.'

Nadiel looked at him. 'Yes I would, dearest brother. But what, may I say,' she said, turning and pointing in another direction, 'is 'that'.' She had the smallest of grins on her face. Daniel responded. 'The prior answer suffices to, in the detail it was given, to which ye asked no further elaboration, for one answer to that most perplexing of questions. The second answer I will give you…' Interrupting him, Nadiel said, 'No elaboration?' Daniel responded immediately, 'To the point of the query from myself to yourself in relation to my answer to your first query regarding the subject 'that', to clarify your objection to my claim you asked for no elaboration. Now, to continue, the answer I will give you is this. That is the sky. Which quite satisfactorily, if you do actually recall, answers your first question. As well, which I am in no way suggesting was a prototype of your second question. Well, perhaps I am not suggesting that. But perhaps I am. But, again, perhaps I am not sure. Or perhaps,' he said, looking at Nadiel most deliciously, 'Perhaps I am most sure.'

'A third question, if ye do so ask, would be most interesting.' Nadiel smiled, pointing at Daniel's tunic. 'What's that, dear brother?' 'A conglomeration of threaded fibre.' She nodded, and looked at him. 'But such a brief explanation. I had surely thought you would continue in the form of consistency you had perhaps alluded.' Daniel smiled, pleased at his sisters bright wit. 'Nadiel. Dear Nadiel. Today is Galadon.' 'Yes, answered Nadiel slowly.' Daniel nodded a little. He walked a few cubits away. He spoke again. 'What is tomorrow sister?' 'Ranladon, Daniel.' 'Yes, Ranladon. Perhaps we could speak again tomorrow, dear sister. You see, I am preoccupied particularly at the moment with my sister Meludiel. Tomorrow may be, with time by myself to prepare, a more opportune time to spend together dear sister. That is if you have no objections?' 'No, brother. I look forward, most desiringly, to our morrows encounter.' She smiled at him, gave a little wink of her eye, and left.

Walking inside, Daniel picked up a quill from the table and some paper, and went to his room. He sat down and wrote this. 'Nadiel. Angel of God. Inevitably so.'

Ulantriel, stepping up to Shadlaphon keep, was, he felt, prepared for what he had to say. Knocking on Sariel's door, he contemplated his words. His father had given him instructions in what to speak to Sariel in regards to the choice he had made. It was, in a sense, an acceptance yet, also, a reprimand. Sariel, answering, invited his brother inside and the two of them sat down on the lounge. 'Sariel,' began Ulantriel. 'Father has given me some words to speak to you. He is aware you have chosen Saruviel to replace yourself. Saruviel is an acceptable choice, and God does not object. But, he would remind you of this fact – your choice was quite sudden. For an overseer of Zaphon – a position which has to attract the most seriousness and greatest level of care and responsibility, a more thoughtful and careful consideration of the candidates available to you should have been made. He suggests that, if you wished to perhaps give the thought further consideration instead of maintaining your choice, it may perhaps be wise to do as such. Saruviel, although always ready to do this work, is still working through certain lessons and ideologies in his thinking and contemplations and, if when the time comes he were appointed to administer in Zaphon, he may not be able to give such a responsibility the focus and attention that is required. Naturally, father assumes Saruviel would respond in the way needed, but his philosophical nature really needs to be fully developed and understood in more detail before he should attempt such a position. For the sake of the community, and for the sake of what Saruviel needs to still experience in life, he may not be the best choice for your successor at this time. This is not a disparagement on Saruviel – he was chosen as Kalphon's overseer because he had within him great capabilities. But his choice as the successor to Michael is perhaps too soon. He would remind you of this fact. Gabriel is busy with Terraphon and still in the process of establishing the kind of community in Terraphon that he desires. But, in rank of birth, Gabriel perhaps should, if he so desires, be allowed the opportunity to be chosen first and foremost as the next overseer of Zaphon, if he wants the position. It is his birthright to be allowed full administration over Zaphon as, not only Michael's temporary replacement, which is what you are currently enjoying – but as a permanent replacement, until a time comes in which he desires to cease such a position. To put it bluntly, Gabriel is father's recommendation.' Sariel nodded. 'Alright, Ulantriel. Thank you kindly for relaying Father's instructions. I am a little embarrassed at the valid point he has made in the suddenness of my decision. But, no. I will not change my decision. Saruviel is to be appointed following myself. In regards to permanency as Zaphon's overseer, I have not been granted this allowance, so such a choice is beyond my power to allow. I would understand that Michael would make such a choice, as it would seem that Father would allow him this right. Thus, it is out of my hands. However, in the choice I have been allowed, Saruviel is the one who I have chosen. He, of all the children of God, should have been the first to administer in Zaphon if it were not for his birth ranking of seventh. He has not been given, by very many of us at all, the recognition due to him. Our community, I honestly believe, has been unkind. Unkind and unfair and, especially Michael, unwilling to allow Saruviel the grace to be what Saruviel is and think and act in the way Saruviel thinks and acts. I will not change my mind, as my brother Saruviel should be allowed the opportunity to show what he is capable of. Of that opinion changing I will not be persuaded of.' Ulantriel nodded. 'Alright Sariel. If you don't object, I would like to discuss this with Father. I assume he hears us at this moment anyway, but as we all know it is only in the throneroom he will speak to us.' 'Of course, Ulantriel. Feel free.' Ulantriel nodded, and departed.

A little later on, Ulantriel was indeed within the throneroom of Zaphon. He shared his news with the flame of God. A short time later his Father spoke. 'As you know, Ulantriel, Sariel had been given that choice. Should we try to deny him as such? Can we revoke a rule the community has taken for granted and which had been clearly established? Would such a thing be just?' Ulantriel looked at the flames, and went over to the side of the throneroom to sit on one of the seats. He sat there, considering his father's words. Yes, it was Sariel's choice. It couldn't really be right, in the end, to try and deny his brother a responsibility that had been given to him. It would not be fair. It would not be just. And it would be most unkind, thought the Seraphim Ulantriel, sitting there, as another day in the realm of eternity went about its steady occupation.

Shemrael, sitting in Meludiel's abode, drinking tea with her sister, was happy. However, something had been on her mind. Something which she desired to speak with Meludiel regarding. She had asked her sister how it could be that she, in letting Daniel now abide with herself, have two hearts knit to her own. To have Ambriel first, and second Daniel, both live with her and to allow them to confess her love for her and reciprocate as such. Meludiel had responded in Meludiel's manner. 'Love – affairs of the heart, mind and soul. If we only obeyed rules made by others – rules to control affection which, as both myself and Ambriel believe, should be allowed to rule and achieve their objectives – then how are we alive in love? How are we alive to the eternal spirit of passion within each of us? Can we really allow such love – such fervency – to be denied?' Shemrael had remained silent for a while and then, in response, stated this. 'The Torah of life guides us on what are constant truths – truths which, as the Torah teaches – remain true and do not change. Saruviel acted in passion, which you claim to be life. It is not life, sister. It is death. It is to give in and act with anger and wild uncontrollable behaviour. It is to act like one of those wild lions in the forests of Terraphora. To be a danger and a threat to the hearts and lives of others. That is why, in our twins, ultimate fulfilment and love should be expressed in the romantic sense with them alone. It is inappropriate and unacceptable to think otherwise.' Meludiel was about to speak, when a quiet voice entered her mind – the voice of her father speaking within her soul – a voice she instantly recognized. 'Shemrael, I will answer to you on that subject at a later time. At a later time on reflection. I am not saying you are wrong, but I am not saying you are right, either. Shemrael looked at her, a little alarmed. And then, another spirit – a spirit which their God had allowed to speak to Shemrael's heart when having been informed of this probable conversation, spoke within Shemrael. The Logos of the Realm of infinity spoke a few things to the mind of the tenth born of the female Seraphim. 'Does truth change, Meludiel? Do you resist, to follow your own heart and will, that which you know you should obey? Do you do that in your heart, dear sister?' Meludiel looked at Shemrael and smiled. 'A rebuke, Shemrael? I had not thought yourself to be one who would speak like that. I would think most uncommon to you, having known you for so long. But I will consider your words.' Shemrael smiled, ever so politely at her sister, but she was not blind to the tension that had entered the room. The tension between spirits – spirits more than two in number.

Georgia, 777th female angel of the Cherubim was talking with her twin, Zac. These two twins resided in Zaphon. Michael had asked Georgia wether she would like to take up a new position in Zaphon just prior to his choosing Sariel as his replacement. She had accepted his offer, replacing Cindradel in her work as Michael's personal assistant. But the position was extremely short lived. After 3 days of working for Michael, he had left Zaphon with the announcement that Sariel was now responsible for running Zaphon. Sariel, having found out that Georgia had only been in the position three days, had reassured her that he would not replace her but that she would most definitely remain his choice as personal assistant until such time as she chose to pursue other activities.

Sitting with Zac, her twin, who had joined her in living in Zaphon, Georgia was so pleased to be able to share with him the news of Sariel's decision. Zac had left Terraphora on the assumption that Georgia's position had been chosen to be a permanent one. When Michael had announced his intended departure, Zac had been a little alarmed. But Sariel's sensible decision had alleviated his concerns. Zac was still undecided in activity he should undertake. Presently, he was rostered on for certain responsibilities in a few months after settling in. Georgia had in fact shared with him some of the basic responsibilities he would undertake. Georgia's position, almost an administrative one following established protocols, was responsible for much of the roster work activities and which angels would work were in the realm of Zaphora. Michael, in her first 2 days, had helped her to adjust to the duties of her position, and Cindradel had helped her in the first few hours of her work. It was generally a routine enough position, responsible for much of the basic administrative affairs of Zaphora. She sensed that Michael's work was, perhaps more policy-oriented, although he did not share a great deal with Georgia the things he was occupied with. In the three days she had worked with him, he had been absent much of the time, and had asked very little of her apart from her required responsibilities. She had wondered to herself what Michael was doing in all that time. But, so she had concluded, in the long time Michael was running Zaphon, he must have built up quite a catalogue of activities he was occupied with, so she had assumed he knew what he was about and what was going on.

She had suggested to Zac that the usual roster work might be a good idea to persevere with for a significant amount of time. Later on, when he had a better understanding of what he wished to pursue, then he could make the decisions necessary to bring them to fruition.

Georgia and Zac had been very close since first knowing each other. Georgia had bonded with her twin, and saw little point in trying to develop the same kind of relationship she had established with him with any other of the male angels. She was suited to him and felt most comfortable around him. Zac, who often hid his true feelings from Georgia, in general felt quite similar to the way Georgia did – although

he never really shared that with her.

'Georgia. Could you come in here for a moment.' Georgia got up from her desk and went in to the adjoining office were Sariel was now working. He smiled at her. 'Young sister. I think it would be appropriate to share with you some of my general intentions with administration here in Zaphon and your responsibilities. We require, here in Zaphon, continuation of what has previously been established. Routines clearly established – clearly understood by the community – need to be continued for the ongoing quality of life we all enjoy. I am sure you are aware of Saruviel and the disruptions he brought to our life previously. Saruviel was not clearly understood in his intentions, and problems had occurred because of this. Saruviel, which none of us angels were aware of, had been in breach of the book of judgement. He had not known that his activities would warrant the exile which had come to him. I feel, in reflection, the Torah should have been sufficient to advise him on this issue – yet he had come to his own conclusions regarding the Torah. Saruviel's actions, I believe, are an extremely necessary and important part of our history. These actions, I am certain, Saruviel deliberately chose to do to make them such a part of our history. What he desired had not come about, but the legacy he desired certainly has. And I am grateful to my brother because of it. Yet, the judgement of God I most certainly do agree with. Saruviel's exile was appropriate and important for all of us to understand certain aspects of our lives and how to live with each other. Most important to me is the lesson I have learned about the need for continuity – an uneventful transition of power has occurred which I intend to have continue in such a spirit. Now, I intend very little change to life here in Zaphon. A few personal touches to bring, what I feel, is that aspect of myself, Sariel, which Zaphora and our realm deserve to have known. This personal touch is important for each overseer to see that he, and perhaps one day she, brings to this position. As for Saruviel in question, he will be replacing me as the next overseer here in Zaphon – the next acting overseer, that is, when Michael upon his return to this position steps down at a later date. I feel, when that event occurs, Saruviel will be well prepared to bring about the changes he so desires. I have set my example in my words and intentions in relation to what I feel should be a hallmark of life here in Zaphon as its chief overseer. If Saruviel follows on in this tradition, I would think it most wise. Yet, as I think all will know, however the seventh born of the angels of God decides to act when it is his opportunity, we will most definitely need to be prepared for. And of that being the case I am most confident.' Georgia nodded, and smiled at her brother. This news was most comforting. Although, with his thoughts on Saruviel as being the next overseer, Georgia was not quite sure if her home would really ever be prepared for such a reality. Life would not be quite the same again, she thought to herself, when that tenure began.

In the quiet of night. In the still of darkness. In the shadow of never was and never will be, Saruviel contemplated his life. 'Whatever will be will be.' His Torah principle. Life was planned – his God planned out the children of destiny's future, organising and arranging things according to his will and the patterns of truth he had chosen to operate through the realm of eternity. These patterns unified in Torah. The 140 principles of Seraphim wisdom united and dictated the life and spirit of the Realm of Eternity. Yet Saruviel, early in life, had sought knowledge. Knowledge and understanding of the 'bigger picture' – the 'greater reality'. Saruviel now understood the infinitude of knowledge. In his language, the angelic tongue, various scrolls of differing types of knowledge had been composed. Yet, he had contemplated this idea. What if, in proper grammatical form, every conceivable combination of valid sentence structure utilising all known angelic words were arranged in ordered patterns. In a sense, every conceivable aspect of the knowledge of creation could arise – could be perceived. This knowledge, although, was not necessarily realized in actual reality – it did not necessarily exist – apart from the reality of what God's mind conceived of and which his own mind, formed after the image of God, also conceived of – that being the idea of the realm of the 'Concept'. Conceptually, anything could exist. Any idea – any structure utilising a, perhaps, infinite array of concepts – could be conceived of. In the conceptual sense – in the imagination of the mind – anything could exist. Any idea whatsoever could be formulated. And, after having reflected on one of the primary principles of knowledge he had come to know so well – knowledge of good and evil – Saruviel then understood that knowledge of evil had potential for all sorts of realities, in the conceptual sense.

The voices had returned. And he had decided that he would listen to them. He would, now, take their advice and seek out ways of darkness and evil. In the truth of freedom he sought, any means of achieving his objectives were acceptable. Utilising knowledge of evil could assist him, quite greatly, to achieve his ultimate objective. Complete freedom for his own life. Complete separation from the manipulation and control of their so-called sovereign father.

He would speak again to Kantriel, Daraqel, Devuel and the others. This time he would be more insistent – more determined. This time he would suffer no summons to God's throne. He would resist – he would turn away – and he would cast out all his opponents. All the deceived souls who denied the truth – who denied the simple fact of eternal existence as a unique individual. And the truth that, in that individuality, only complete sovereignty over one's own life – and the decisions that one made for oneself – could ever give the peace of heart and solace to the soul that was necessary and absolutely fundamental to an eternal existence. This truth was absolute and undeniable. And if the utilisation of evil was necessary to accomplish his objectives, then so be it. He would not be daunted. He would not be dissuaded. His objectives would be achieved and he would achieve his great and ultimate victory. Of this absolute truth he would never relent of. His goal would be achieved.

Daraqel agreed. In the end, he agreed with Saruviel's statements. They had been punished. They had endured a millennium of exile. They had suffered the judgement of God. Yet the truth of Saruviel's arguments remained unchanged. Of this, Daraqel had generally concluded upon, and thus agreed with his brother. He was standing in front of Kaladel's abode – his twin sister. He was now prepared to share his views with his twin and, if possible, persuade her to join in with Saruviel and the 'Angels of Freedom.'

'That is most interesting, Daraqel. Yet, I think, I still remain unpersuaded. Naturally, I considered this argumentation previously, and rejected it then. I do not really think my position has changed. My main objection is that this idea Saruviel propagates suggests a degree of separation from the community. An isolation, which is associated with darkness and evil. I feel, honestly, it is not in the best interests of each and every one of us Seraphim Angels. No, I will not be a party to Saruviel's ambitions. I am afraid I can not join with you. Sorry, brother. But that is the way it is.' Daraqel nodded, a little disappointed, yet accepting his sister's ideas. 'Very well, Kaladel. I accept your choice. Perhaps you may consider our views more deeply at a later time – perhaps with a greater contemplation on this issue – a deeper delving into the ideology it represents – you may one day come to understand the truth of the position we represent. Perhaps one day you will understand. Perhaps then.' Daraqel smiled at his sister, excused himself, and left his sister's abode. Outside he thought on Kaladel's words. The usual nonsense argumentation that the deluded Michael propagated. Yet, the seed of wisdom had been sown into Kaladel. Eventually she would see the truth. Eventually she would understand. It was inevitable.

Chapter Ten

Months passed. Saruviel, as before, began his work of 'freedom' amongst the angelic community. Michael became aware of this and, for the now relinquished from responsibility, firstborn of the Assembly of God, this presented a dilemma. It was now Sariel's responsibility to deal with this new reality. Michael could have the influence of his own opinions – his own words – but the responsibility over the realm of eternity was now in Sariel's hands. It would now be up to Sariel as to how he would handle this new and difficult situation. It would, perhaps, be the making of his younger brother. But, in the influence he had, he would speak with certain of the Seraphim who had rejoined Saruviel in his quest for freedom. Perhaps Daraqel first of all. Along with Kantriel, he was perhaps Saruviel's closest confidante. It would be perhaps the best decision to speak with the 24th of the Seraphim first.

'That, Daraqel, is, in essence, the jagged edge of unreality.' Daraqel looked at his brother Michael for some moments, considering the lengthy words he had just spoken to him. 'Unreality, you say Michael.' 'Yes Daraqel. Saruviel lives in unreality. He is deluded. Lost. Caught up in his own idea of what life should be about. It is totally unreal – totally the world of his own making. He has lost touch with the truth – the broader perspective that God DOES understand all things. That God IS in charge of our destiny and that he works constantly for the good and benefit of all of us. Not just one special interest group. Not just one angel determined to see his own agenda fulfilled at the expense of everyone else simply for, in my true opinion, his excessive ego – his sense of pride. Saruviel thinks, ultimately, of little else rather than his own being – his own existence. He is pre-occupied with trying to understand everything about everything – to understand all knowledge. Yet, apparently, he refuses to act on the insights he must surely have been given or learnt in all this time.

God has taught Saruviel constantly. Father has told me this. He has educated Saruviel on deeply philosophical areas of life – fundamental meanings – and yet Saruviel does not embrace these teachings for the good of everyone, but simply to further his own cause. To promote his own sense of what constitutes moral justice. He listens to others constantly – but he just does not listen to others at all. He hears the words, but does not act on the meaning. He does not take life lessons to heart and understand that he is not alone – he is part of a community – and that every action and consequence has ramifications for not just his life, but everyone's life around him. He is dense – self focused.'

'And this denseness has a jagged edge, Daraqel. I have heard of his recent conversations. His early rebellion and subsequent punishment did not teach him, it would seem. As you, I suspect, must know, he plans on going through with this new mission of his. This new plan to make himself a 'god' over us angels. To make himself the 'god of freedom' instead of our heavenly Father – the true God.'

Daraqel looked at Michael and decided, as he felt he should, share something with Michael. 'Michael. You do not care for Saruviel. You judge him. You criticize him. You insist on this perspective about him and his values and nature. You very early on, without any real consideration or thought on the subject, rejected the spiritual truth which Saruviel shared with us angels. I do not deny the nature of God. But as it has been said before, God is God. He exists in his own existence. He is not, can not be, never has been and never will be, me, you or Saruviel. Saruviel understood this fact and made it clear to me. We exist. We are our own entity. When we suffer, God may empathize with us, but he does not endure our very own private suffering in the creature that we are. We are one. We exist as one, as we always will. While God may study our thoughts, our hearts, and our soul and seek to understand us, I question wether he does really understand the nature of 'Life'. Each of our spirits has unique life within it. It goes its own way, ultimately, based on its own yearnings and desires. This is what we are. We are a living being – a living force – a living spirit. God can, as he is capable of doing, control us. But he can not be the heart which is in each and every one of us. It is only malevolent 'mind manipulation' which does as such – a manipulation which Saruviel speaks of Father doing to himself. Regardless of Fathers motivations for doing as such, he is abusing his child. He is abusing his son's very own private thoughts, feelings and soul. It shows, ultimately, that God is focused, exactly as you falsely claim of Saruviel, totally on his own sense of universal justice. God wants to keep the peace amongst the brethren. We view this as admirable – but this can, and ultimately should, only be done with the consent of all of us. Anything else is abuse. While he can do as such, it shows that he is simply a being of authority rather than a being which, unlike what he claims, respects each of us. This, Michael, is were I feel you completely lack understanding.'

Michael looked at his brother, thought about responding quickly, then stopped, considering his words. 'Daraqel – that is interesting. Well, I do not really think that I agree with you, but I will reflect on what you have had to say. My first thought is this – do not underestimate the wisdom of our Father on this issue. My instincts are that God understands what you have said. I believe he still, ultimately, does what is right. He behaves in the manner which shows his position. But, yes, as I said, I will reflect on your words. We will discuss this issue further.' Daraqel nodded. 'I will leave you now, Daraqel. I have other things to attend to. Peace be with you.' Michael smiled at his brother and turned away, heading out of the lounge of Kalphon keep, likely returning to his current quarters in the upstairs dormitories, or perhaps some other destination.

Davriel stood by the window of Saruviel's office in Kalphon keep. He had spent the last 2 hours drinking melit water and awaiting Saruviel's completion of his work 'The Judgement of God'. Davriel, having become aware of Saruviel's renewed intentions to promote the misled concept of 'Freedom' amongst the angelic community, had sought out his elder brother to, in a sense, rebuke what he perceived of as misguided evil actions, based on a spirit of pride and self-exaltation. He had presented his text to Saruviel early that afternoon and had been patiently waiting his brother's completion of the text.

He looked out upon the grounds of Kalphon. As with all the major keeps, life progressed as it usually did. Most angels were preoccupied with the concerns of their everyday existence which was, naturally, as it should have been.

Saruviel turned to his younger brother. 'Interesting, Davriel. Interesting.' 'Do you understand the nature of justice presented within, Saruviel?' Saruviel sat in quiet thought, pondering his response. He stood, walked over to the side cabinet, and poured himself a glass of melit water. He sat down on one of the couches next to the round guest table. Eventually he spoke. 'Justice is a virtue, in a sense, dear brother. Yet, is it not true that justice can, perhaps, depend on the individual. Upon each individuals own understandings of the truth of life and what constitutes fair conduct. What constitutes appropriate and acceptable behaviour. 'No, Saruviel. You are mistaken. Justice is perfect and absolute. It is sovereign and undeniable. The facts of what constitute perfect moral justice are contained in my text. The principles are derived in perfect harmony with Torah wisdom. They are the culmination of the judgements of Torah, elaborated in a manner meant to clarify and bring understanding to the community. The Torah is the bedrock. From this bedrock principles of truth can be garnered. The Judgement of God which I have written is in perfect harmony with the principles of justice established in the Torah. So, as you should be able to see, dear Saruviel. You are quite mistaken. And in the pride of your heart – in the rebellion against God which you find yourself in – repentance is required. You must acknowledge the sovereignty of God. In this you have no real choice. To act otherwise – to contradict the judgement of God – is to suffer punishment which, as you have read in my tome, and experienced for yourself, is inevitable.' Saruviel looked at young Davriel. 'Davriel. Poor soul. How you are deluded. How you are so completely and utterly deluded. If it were not for the fact that your heavenly father is the source of this delusion, I would pray for you. But, Davriel. You have insulted me and my intelligence. And you have denied the truth. The truth of our existence. Please leave, Davriel. I wish to speak with you no further. And, here. Take this book with you. It is most juvenile in its assumptions. Most unlearned, child of God. Most unlearned.' Saruviel handed the text to Davriel, who took the book. He looked at his brother, a sense of scorn in his heart, yet decided to leave without any further comment. Nothing more, really, need be said. Nothing more, really need be said.

Daniel sat in thought. The situation, now, seemed no longer acceptable to him. Meludiel had shared Shemrael's words with him, and he had been convicted. Deeply convicted. He adored Meludiel. In fact, truly, he loved her. Yet she was not his twin, whatever that meant. Ambriel was. And more than that. Ambriel loved her – deeply and purely. And more than himself. He did understand his friendship with Meludiel would be eternal, yet a bond with her could not be. It was no longer acceptable to interfere between Ambriel and his love for Meludiel. The situation needed to end.

He would speak with Meludiel. Tonight, when she returned home. He would speak to her and tell her that he would be leaving. That it was not going to work out and that his place was back in Zaphon. He could no longer live with her. It was not acceptable to the community and, as such, not acceptable to himself. He loved her, but not enough. Not enough.

In hindsight, Meludiel reflected that Daniel's decision to leave was probably for the best. But she had cried. Cried and felt loss of love and affection. And now her heart sought her twin. She would seek consolation in Ambriel. Her true friend. The soulmate who would not abandon her. Who would not leave her. Who would always love her. Eternally so.

Matrel looked up at the ceiling. The female cherubim next to him was sound asleep. She had been his friend for a while now. They shared their lives, and loved each other. She had been the second female Cherubim since leaving Amiel. The first had been friendly, but they had separated after a few months. This second one was devoted to him, but he felt no great love for her, he had concluded. In some ways, his heart felt empty – void, in a sense, from a love he felt perhaps should be there. He had prayed a little about this. He had sought out Father, and asked for guidance. But the eternal one had not spoken. Not instructed him on this issue.

That morning, before rising, he had thought on his twin. The infatuation about her was gone. He was not consumed with passion for her or excited by the thought of her. This attitude had not really changed since leaving her. But he had found that, strangely enough, he missed her company. He felt that, perhaps as she was in fact his twin, that Amiel was a suitable companion to share time with. To be around and get along with. To have a connection which was not like the connection with others of the angelic community. And because of that he had decided that, as a year had passed since seeing her last, he would seek her out to see if he could spend some time as a friend with his sister.

Amiel looked over at her new mate. He was a handsome Cherubim. Strong, fit and passionate for her. It seemed he was, in a sense, the ideal mate. But she felt no love. He was perhaps what she should desire, but she felt no love. Despite the problems she had with Matrel, she did care for him. He was her twin, and she trusted that God ultimately understood what he was doing. She had thought this in the last few days and felt that, maybe, she should seek out her twin to be reconciled with him. He was perhaps the friend in her life that would at least understand were she was coming from – that could relate to her in all her glory or otherwise.

'Yes, I would in fact welcome some time together, Matrel. That is alright now.' 'Thanks, sis. As I said, I've missed you. The twin thing seems to work for me – perhaps for us. We seem to get along.' Amiel nodded. Her own thoughts seemed to agree on this. The twin thing did, apparently, answer many potential problems for them.

Muriel sat with Dorachel in a small lounge on the ground floor of Brephon keep. Dorachel, who usually resided at Romnaphon working with Shemrael and others in spiritual ministry had been visiting Brephon to spend time with her twin, Raguel. Muriel now resided with Jerahmeel, who was Raguel's right hand in the running of Brephon. She had worked out some of her issues with her twin and decided to live in the same keep as him sooner rather than later. She felt that she should be close to him. That with him she would have a support and strength in her life – a strength and support which would help her in both good times and bad times.

Of course Dorachel's twin was Raguel, Brephon's overseer and the pair of them being the fifth-born of the Seraphim. Muriel had invited Dorachel to Brephon with a purpose in mind. A purpose of match-making. Today was Radoladon. The fifth day in the month – the day named after both Raguel and Dorachel. Muriel had arranged for her sister Dorachel to be in Brephon on this day, specifically for the purpose of the match-making she had in mind.

Dorachel, for many years now, had ministered spiritually in Romnaphon alongside Shemrael. Muriel had visited her occasionally, but had not been that close, as they had been as in their youth. But she had noted, through conversations with Jerahmeel, that Raguel had occasionally expressed words which subtly suggested he missed his sister Dorachel.

Raguel and Dorachel were not really taken in any way with the issue of the twins. It did not really concern them, as was true for a number of the Seraphim. Yet Muriel felt that her sister was neglecting an area of her life which could bring her happiness. True love and great happiness which she may be neglecting – or may not even be aware of.

'Raguel?' 'Yes Raguel.' 'Raguel? Mmm.' Muriel looked at her sister, a puzzled look on her face. 'What's wrong with Raguel.' 'Oh, nothing. He is a fine angel. An excellent example to all of us, and I admire him greatly. But as an intimate friend, in the way you suggest. Well, no. I'm not really interested in that. And before you say it, yes I am aware he is my twin and that means a lot to many angels, but that is not the rule of life, sister. It is, as I see it, a device of father to build bonds of friendships between some of us – to give us a focus on a particular angel – to build a community of love. But that is all it is. Yet, as I see it, if we have the heart of love towards the entire angelic community, which is the ideal, then it becomes a non-issue. The twin thing is really, in some ways, a negative factor. It suggests that a love towards a particular angel is more important than a love towards the community as a whole. I know Father knows what he is doing, and I think I understand, but I think I also grasp the bigger plan on this issue as well, Muriel. It's not as you think it.' 'But do you not want a companion? A friend to share your life with?' 'Perhaps. One day. But not now. For now I am too busy. Of course, if I did, it would not be based on the twin-concept, but on genuine attraction and love. On the laws of love and life – not based on the order of birth.' Muriel nodded, gaining some understanding on her sister's perspective. 'Well, thank you for sharing that with me sister. I guess I see your point.' Dorachel nodded, quite happy that a belief she held to had had an opportunity to be shared.

They talked for a while longer, and eventually sought out some lunch together. Thinking privately to herself, Dorachel wondered wether in fact she might now, in fact, like to seek a personal companion – a personal friend – to share her life with. Her work at Romnaphon with Shemrael had gone on for many years now, a life created by herself having been filled with many of her purposes, plans and dreams. But perhaps a personal companion might embellish the life she enjoyed. Might bring a satisfaction or peace of heart which could make her even happier. It seemed, at least, worth giving some thought to.

Michael sat with Yaramiel and Valeriel in Helyphon keep, located just south of Golden Lake in the realm of Zaphora. The oldest of the Seraphim had remained in Zaphora most of the time in recent months, mainly due to the situation with Saruviel. His younger brother, the 7th born of the Seraphim, had once again begun his work of 'freedom' amongst the angelic community. Michael had spoken with Daraqel recently regarding his views on the subject, and had decided to seek out Yaramiel, one of the other Seraphim who currently resided in Zaphora, to discuss the issue.

'Actually, Michael, I do sort of see some of the points which Saruviel maintains.' Michael nodded, understanding on his face. 'Yes. I am reluctant to agree in many ways. The first exile was, for me, a fundamental lesson. But, yes, I think I could perhaps see the perspective he at least maintains. Tell me, what are your thoughts?' Yaramiel considered this question, before responding. 'Life in our realm needs order. It needs, if each angel like Saruviel maintains, should seek out the will for their own lives and be free, well it needs some sort of unity. Some sort of law. Davriel shared a word with me to describe Saruviel's beliefs. 'Anarchy'. In this sort of system, no law prevails – no central administration directing the flow of conduct within society. Each individual is free to choose their own lifestyle, without the interference of others. Yet I, myself, have an objection to this idea. Anarchy has the potential to foster what Father calls 'Evil'. If an individual has complete freedom, then it is difficult, if not impossible, to prevent them from practicing evil towards others if they so wish. If they are completely free, they will do what they will. Who is to judge them?' Michael nodded knowingly. 'Saruviel's rebellion was, in a sense, based on this. Yet he sought to establish an alternative system – one which was also based on order, yet with the freedom he also envisaged.' 'Yes, that is right,' said Yaramiel. 'Saruviel was not a complete anarchist. He is not, in fact. As the seventh of the Archangels he has a great sense of responsibility. He is aware of his position in the community and works hard to warrant his reputation. Which, in that very reality, contradicts himself. If he works to gain, as it were, a witness, does this not clearly demonstrate that he submits, in his mind, to a sense of justice? A sense of law? A sense of the difference between what is right and wrong?' 'Yes,' said Michael. 'Of course it means that.' 'Which is were, in a sense, he has contradicted himself. Our God has established this law – this justice – this sense of right and wrong. It is established in the Torah – both of the Seraphim and the Cherubim. They are the fundamental principles of our realm. Saruviel resists God's judgement on what constitutes morality, ascribing his own instead.' 'Yes. Yes, I see that said Michael. So it begs the question, who is right?' 'Yes, that is the question, Michael. That is the question.'

Cimbrel sat in the library of the eternal city. 'Rome' – the glorious city of the ''gods'. Terraphon, under Gabriel's overseership, had been constantly known as 'Rome' for a number of months now. Since the initial suggestion by Aquariel that it be known as such, the fifth-born female Cherubim, Divinia, had completed a fictional book entitled 'The Eternal City of the gods'. The book was known by the community as a 'fantasy'. It spoke of an entirely made up city, based on their home 'Terraphon'. Divinia had taken the new name of 'Rome' and in a short number of months, through constant perseverance, written her work. The tale talked of two brothers – 'Romulus' and 'Rhemus'. These brothers were not angels, but called 'Children of Men'. They were the same as the angels, but had no wings. These men lived in the realm of 'Terra'. They were ancient 'gods' who had been alive for thousands of years, having been born of the eternal father. Romulus and Rhemus, children of God, had left the home of Zaphon, in an agreement to form a new city – a new home. They had had a game of Chulara to decide who the city would be named after. Romulus had proven victorious, so the name of the city had been given to him to choose, and he had subsequently named it 'Rome'.

The two brothers had spent an entire millennium – 1000 years – constructing the various buildings, keeps, theatres and parks of the city. When the 1000 years were complete, they had returned home to Zaphon to bring many of the 'gods' to their new city – the city of Rome.

Cimbrel had supplied some of the basic information to Divinia for the story. It was based around the Seraphim's building of Zaphon in part, but mostly around the original construction of Terraphon. Divinia had been associated with the keep since its inception, and had been inspired to write the book.

A number of copies had been produced so far, and Cimbrel was today sitting in the library of Terraphon keep – or perhaps, 'Rome' – reading through her work. His younger Cherubim sister did have a flair for her work. Her style was distinctive, yet traditional. She was one of the oldest Cherubim, one the Seraphim community knew very well. Cimbrel sensed that the oldness of his own Seraphim community seemed, to a degree, imbued within his Cherubim sister as well. This, of course, was not that surprising. Divinia was now very old in relation to the age of their realm. Like the Seraphim, a strong sense of tradition and propriety had become part of her life. Perhaps this was, so he felt, a sign of age and maturity. Perhaps this is what angels, through the years of life, grew up. The experiences, the teachings, the knowledge, the life-lessons – all of these factors lead to wisdom – the wisdom of an old and everlasting life.

His home, Terraphon – Rome, the eternal city – the city of the gods – would last forever. And, so he perceived, the fruit of eternal – the fruit of eternal kindness, respect and love – would abide here for all the future before him. And that simple idea brought solace to the soul. Another dash of peace, in a happy life, to the heart of Cimbrel, 10th born male of the Seraphim of eternity.

Davriel sat at his desk in the upper room of Bethlephon keep. Rachel, his twin, was downstairs preparing their nightly meal. Rachel now lived with Davriel. They were close as brother and sister, and cared for each other. Davriel had asked Rachel if she would like to reside with him, to which she had agreed. This made Davriel happy. Rachel was, in his understanding, the key figure in his life besides his father. Michael and Elenniel deserved his most attention after Rachel, as they were the oldest amongst the angelic community. And then, Gabriel and Aquariel, secondborn of the Seraphim, as well as Semyaza and Sharakondra firstborn of the Cherubim. This hierarchy, in a sense, reflected Davriel's judgement. Ranks were important to him. They established responsibility and order. Authority was, ideally, based in rank of birth. His authority was as last of the Seraphim, which ranked him above the Cherubim. However, as Semyaza was also a firstborn, Davriel reckoned his own authority as equal with the 70th pair of twins of the Cherubim, those being Korramanta and Belissamae. However, as he and Rachel were Seraphim, they outranked Korramanta and Belissamae due to Seraphim being firstborn amongst the angelic community.

His work, the judgement of God, was deemed acceptable to write by himself as being lastborn of the Seraphim. His role, so he sensed, was a summation of the lives of the Seraphim in eternity. A role of review and reflection. 'The Judgement of God', his second main work after 'Torah and Life', continued his work, which he felt God his Father had inspired him to complete. Much of his work in the Judgement of God was based on his own reflective thoughts. His own Torah principle, from Section Eleven, Principle Ten, of the Seraphim Torah read, 'In the Garden of God is the knowledge of Death.' In a very real sense his work 'The Judgement of God' was derived from this principle. Saruviel's actions, to Davriel, led ultimately to death. The antithesis of the spirit of life which was in their eternal father. Saruviel's actions were based on pride. He, although he would dispute the point, but he in Davriel's opinion exalted himself over the authority of God. Davriel rejected this – strongly. They were creatures, created beings, the angels. They had eternal life within them, but this had been birthed by their eternal father. It had not come about by and work of their own effort. They were, in truth, dependant on the goodness, kindness and grace of Almighty God for the continued existence. Saruviel, as far as Davriel was concerned, rejected this absolute and fundamental truth. To Davriel Saruviel was not only rebellious, but extremely stupid. To neglect the fact that it was God who had given them life and was, in fact, the lord of life, suggested a mind and spirit which was not in harmony with the basic truths of Torah and life. Yet, perhaps it was. As his principle stated, 'In the Garden of God is the knowledge of Death.' Saruviel had partaken of the tree of knowledge of good and evil. Or perhaps, life and death, as Davriel speculated. Perhaps that very thing. Life and death. And the fate of Saruviel Davriel, 70th born of the Seraphim of eternity, wondered on. Just what would life bring to the 7th born of the male Seraphim of eternity. What indeed.

Chapter Eleven

Ariel, sitting at the vibronic in the choir hall of Zaphon, started tapping out a few notes. Sharlamane stood next to the vibronic, looking on at her older sister as she was playing. Ariel had been staying at Zaphon since arriving their a day earlier. She had sought out Sharlamane that morning to gain instruction on the vibronic. Sharlamane had worked alongside Meludiel in the choir in Zaphon, now having taken over Meludiel's responsibilities. Ariel could have gone to Pelnaphon to learn, but for reasons of her own had decided to study with Sharlamane at Zaphon instead.

After about half an hour of working through a basic introductory piece, having learnt a little about the vibronic a number of years earlier, which helped her in her new lessons, Daniel entered the room. Daniel and Sharlamane were extremely close friends. She was his confidante and, having now left his relationship with Meludiel, he had sought out one of the few angels who had shown a continued friendship for him, his younger Cherubim sister Sharlamane. He greeted Sharlamane, not immediately noticing Ariel, but when he did he had a nervous look on his face. 'Uh, hi Ariel.' 'Hello Daniel,' replied Ariel. 'How have you been?' 'Oh, okay. And yourself.' 'Quite well. As I understand it, you have left off your relationship with Meludiel. May I ask why?' Daniel did not really want to answer his sister on this question, but knew that he probably needed to give her the information. 'Well, I had become aware of a number of angels within the community's attitude towards my relationship with Meludiel. Ambriel loves her. This is undoubtable. And I don't really love her as much as him.' 'Why is that a problem, Daniel?' asked Ariel, quite seriously. 'Because Ambriel is Meludiel's twin.' Ariel looked at him. Between the two of them there was a moment of silence. Sharlamane looked at the both of them, and decided in a split second of a most important errand she needed to attend to, totally fictitious, but most important nonetheless. 'I just remembered something I have to do Ariel. It is very urgent. We can catch up on this later.' Ariel, with a little nervousness in her heart, watched Sharlamane disappear from the room, leaving her with Daniel alone.

Daniel looked at Ariel seated at the vibronic. He had returned to Zaphon, since leaving Meludiel. It had been his intention to resume his friendship with Sharlamane, which he had done in the first few days upon his return, and now his sister Ariel had suddenly appeared. It was, for the 45th of the Seraphim, a most unexpected happening.

'What are you playing, sis?' Ariel looked at him. She was silently, without any intention of letting her brother know, but silently pleased. It had been her intention in coming to Zaphon to spend time with her twin. 'Just an introductory piece. It is called 'Hopping Frog'. 'Oh, I know that one. One of the first I learned when I began playing.' Ariel looked at him, a little surprised. 'You can play the vibronic?' 'A little. I am not very good compared to Meludiel and some others, but I think I have potential. Hopefully one day I will be alright at it. If I practice and persevere.' 'Yes, dear brother. Excellence is achieved through practice and perseverance. To be the best you have to put your heart and soul into it. But with a little humour to add the right light touch. I have noticed, dear brother, that you are oh so serious at times. Too serious.' 'What you see is what you get, sis. What should I be? Pretend to be Michael? Ambriel? Saruviel? Some other? Shouldn't I be what I am?' 'I know were you are coming from, Daniel. But I sense a little of your usual pride in that attitude you have. You need to humble yourself and learn from others. Pride, I think, often comes before the fall.' Daniel considered his sister's comment. He decided to be a bit of a devil in response. 'Let me tell you a story, sis. There was once this grand and mighty female Seraphim. She, to so many angels, ruled her land. She was practically the queen. But a close friend of hers, very often, stole the glory which she thought she deserved. Her friend was too posh for her. Far too posh. This seraphim was ferocious in her passion. A fiery redheaded firecracker. But she was most upset by her best friend who stole the glory she knew should have been hers. The dresses her posh friend wore. The lover, a champion, which her best friend had won. And in her pride, her foolish pride, this young fiery seraphim had left her friend, and other very close friends, to seek out glory for herself. She, in her pride, had rejected the love and faith of her most posh friend and her other 3 close friends, to seek a prize which should have been shared. And so, her eternal heavenly father, in his most wise glory, had decided to allow his young daughter a slice of the glory she sought, but decided to give her other friends, also, a slice of glory as well. To provoke this fiery redhead in the pride of her heart. And this he did, which did indeed provoke this young vixen. But, wisdom prevailed, and later on this group of 5 young seraphim females, resumed their friendship, as indeed friendship never ends.' Ariel looked at him, a slight puzzled look on her face. 'What is your point, Daniel?' Daniel looked at his sister, looked away, a slight chuckle on his face. He turned back to his sister. 'Well, sis. Whatever.' Ariel gave him a little bit of a cross look and said, 'Yes. Whatever.' She then turned her attention back to the vibronic and, with a little fire in her heart, continued tapping out the tune to Hopping Frog. Daniel looked at his sister, grinned a little, and left the room.

Later on that night, Ariel sat in front of the mirror in her dorm room, brushing her fiery red hair. She had been a little upset by her brother Daniel. She had come to Zaphon with the intention of, perhaps, spending a little time with him to see if there was anything between them. Shelandragh's words had, in some ways, hit home. She realized that there were so many angels in the community – so many. But Daniel was her twin. Her only twin. She was, of course, a little older than him, as many of the female seraphim were than their brothers. He was born exactly 106 days later than her, the very next angel to have been born. She was older than him and felt, perhaps, should show a little more responsibility and maturity than him because of this. She knew she would need to match him an all he said and did amongst the angelic community. She would need to learn all he knew and a little more, if possible. For her, her pride as a female seraphim, and for her seraphim sisters, was at stake. The male Seraphim had been given the responsibility in the realm of eternity. She did understand that this was God's will, but she did not really like it. She felt that they, the female Seraphim, likewise deserved an opportunity of responsibility. An opportunity for success and achievement. And, because of this, she would work hard. She would strive for success in life and take new opportunities when they presented themselves. Learning the vibronic was part of what had become her plan in life. And of course, staying ahead of Daniel was important as well. Her brother had, as of yet, been given little to no responsibility by God. He had not been given any glory – any great reward for being a child of God. In fact, of every male Seraphim, Daniel had been given the littlest in terms of responsibility and reward. Perhaps the most neglected. God, it seemed, had been quite hard on this child of his. But that, for Ariel, was between Daniel and God. Whatever went on between them was a private affair, as betrayed Daniel's attitude anyway.

She liked Daniel now. A little. He was still, to her, arrogant. But he had just a little charm. Just a little. But as for any future between them, of that she was not really quite sure. Time, it seemed, would tell on that issue.

Elenniel, firstborn of the female Seraphim of the Realm of Eternity, sat within her dormitory in Pelnaphon keep, reading a poem to her twin, Michael. The Poem was entitled 'Child of God', written by herself in recent years. It went,'

'A Frosty morning, grass in white

A Child of God, Father's delight

Glides across the frozen ice

Prepared this day, since prior night

She skates the ice, she does a twirl

With fearless heart, this joyful girl

She skates the ice, she's in her world

Her flag of glory, she's unfurled

The champion of Kalphon's game

Atop the list abides her name

Eternally she'll have this fame

Tis what she earned, this fairest dame

Her brother watches, jealous he

His twin sister, in full glory

She at Kalphon defeated he

Now learneth he humility

She spies him there, and smiles within

Yes indeed, the faintest grin

Her brother taken, her pride-filled twin

Was now for him, her heart to win

She'd know him not, she'd strut her stuff

Of his boasting pride, she'd had enough

She'd treat him hard, she'd treat him rough

If he liked it not, then that was tough

Young Sariel looked at his sis

He knew her heart was total bliss

And then he knew it had come to this

Her joyful pride he'd have to kiss

He left her then, he'd seen her now

She'd noted him, there'd be no row

Humbled was he, to sister bowed

The Glory hers, he no more proud

The moral of this tale so true

The moral to both me and you

Delight in pride, he'll humble you

Let humility now guideth you

Later on, Michael reflected on his twin's poem. The words were so true. At the Kalphon games just completed, Gloryel had defeated Sariel in the Ice-skating competition held at the lake just near Kalphon. Sariel, not totally in character, had bragged a little beforehand about the certainty of his victory – his training, his determination and his obvious skill. Yet Gloryel had prevailed. The glory had, indeed, belonged to Sariel's twin sister. Elenniel's poem taught Michael a lesson – a lesson he determined within himself to not soon forget.

Aquariel, sitting next to Gabriel, at dinner in Terraphon, carefully made her way through the baked langwah in front of her. Langwah was layers of pasta in sheets, with various vegetables and a tomato sauce layered between the sheets. It was one of the more popular dishes in the realm of eternity, having in fact been conceived by Aquariel herself. Aquariel, as well as Gabriel, at pasta regularly. Spagwah, Fettuwah and Speriwah were amongst the other dishes she had conceived of in relation to pasta-based foods. The Pasta was made from wheat, which also made the bread which the angels ate from time to time. Bread was popular now, not always having been as such. The angelic community had usually subsisted on fruits, fruit juice, water and vegetables, for most of their early lives. But over time a variety of differing food stuffs had been produced, through mixing together of various items.

Since the time of the creation of bees and chicken, both honey and eggs were in great demand. Animal-kind was not like angelic kind. They only lived for a certain amount of time, which had been father's intention. Because of this, God had arranged a reproductive cycle within the animal's communities, which allowed them to replace themselves.

Her brother Seraphim, Cimbrel, had studied out the basis for this reproductive system, the phenomenon of sexual activity becoming quickly known to the angelic community after a while.

It was in fact that very sexual activity which had been on Aquariel's mind recently. They, as angels, could not reproduce. The reproductive capabilities of the animals were not within their bodies. While she had had a number of close angelic male friends, whom she had kissed and caressed, what she perceived of as a most intimate encounter – the reproductive sexual activity which animals were allowed – seemed most enticing to herself.

And, because of that, she had sought an audience with her father to inquire wether such a reality may ever enter the angelic community. And her answer had been pleasing. Her Father had told her that at a later time in a later place this would become a reality for the angelic children. But not for quite some time. She had shared this information with a number of angels as soon as she had been told, and it was starting to cause a bit of a stir amongst the angelic community.

Seated next to her was her brother Gabriel. When she did in fact eventually gain these reproductive capabilities, she hoped in her heart that her brother would be the one she would bring new life to be with. She hoped that quite strongly.

Nimorel, Raphael's twin sister and third-born amongst the female Seraphim, was lying on her bed in Mitraphon keep. Usually she lived in a small keep in the Aldur Mountains, but she had been staying at Mitraphon for the last week studying a spiritual course in prayer and meditation. The male Cherubim Mandorra taught her class. There were numerous spiritual teachers at Mitraphon, a number of the same courses being taught by a number of different teachers. Mandorra was an established teacher of prayer and meditation. To Nimorel he was, in many ways, quite holy. Her twin, Raphael, which she nearly every day thanked God for, was her example in holiness. He remained faithful to a sense of spirituality and a dedication to the principles expressed within Torah. That word, in so many ways, summed up Raphael to his twin sister – faithful.

She, herself, did not attempt to visit him often. She did not do so out of a conscious decision to allow him the leading role in the relationship between the two of them. His faithfulness to God and his constant decency and example of holiness warranted within her heart a choice to submit to her twin in matters of relationship. He, she did feel, in fact deserved and continued to deserve this respect because of the continual and faithful example he did set.

She had noted that amongst a number of the Cherubim, and even a little amongst the Seraphim, a spirit of male pride did occasionally crop up. This, given their more forceful nature, was perhaps not surprising. It did seem as if God had made them like this. However, in her choices of attitude, she had decided that those male angels who could submit their passions to the wisdom of their eternal father, and follow Torah with a pure and honest heart, did deserve respect. Did in fact deserve the rewards which Torah promised to its faithful children.

Mandorra, to Nimorel, seemed to have benefited from her twin's tutelage. And likely not only his, but the faithful Loquiel as well. Some of the keeps of the realm which she had visited, particularly Kalphon, seemed engrossed in a passion – a vision – a determination for success, which was totally unlike the lifestyle within Mitraphon keep. Almost the opposite spirit prevailed. But, having spoken with her twin from time to time, she knew it not the opposite in intent, but the opposite in approach. Mitraphon was, as its naming had intended it to be, a place of calm, quiet and soul-refreshing spirituality. And her twin, the twin she admired and respected, was largely responsible, through the blessing of their eternal father, for the maintenance of such a spirit. That being the truth to Nimorel gave her a pleasing sense of contentment in life. A contentment knowing that there were in fact angels completely dedicated to the kind of lifestyle that she knew all should seek. It was a fact to be grateful for, felt the third-born of the female Seraphim of eternity.

Karel, fourth-born of the female Seraphim of eternity, twin to Uriel, overseer of Pelnaphon, and also personal assistant to Uriel, as she had been since the keeps inception, was sitting next to Mistrel in one of the music rooms of Pelnaphon keep. Mistrel had just recently been given the finished product of a number of newly designed instruments – instruments that he and Karel had come up with. The glimpipe was the earliest of pipe instruments in the realm of eternity. Its name was derived from Glimmersphon keep, were Dameriel had first invented the pipe instrument. Dameriel was not excessively musical, or even creative for that matter, but had come up with the basic design early in his life as overseer of Glimmersphon keep.

Over the years, a number of pipe designs had been invented and utilised by the angels in their various musical endeavours. Usually, but not always, the pipes took on the name of the keep at which they were invented. The zaphpipe had been invented by Mistrel. The Bethlepipe had been invented, quite deliberately, by Davriel. And a number of other pipes had also come forth. The glimpipe was small and slender. The zaphpipe, which had been the second, was like the glimpipe, yet usually double in length, with a deeper sound and more notes. The Bethlepipe was larger still, and two more notes.

Mistrel, with Karel's assistance and at her suggestion, had come up with a new range of pipes. Extremely large pipes, made of metal, sometimes in differing shapes. They had initially been called pipes as well by Karel and Mistrel, but Mistrel had suggested the name of 'Tubas', after the Tube design of the instruments. Karel had felt this was a good idea.

Together they had in fact designed three main tubas. They were the circular tuba, which was able to be held in ones hands. The long-necked tuba, which could also be held, but was of long length. And the grand tuba, which needed to rest on the ground. The grand tuba was quite large, but Mistrel had assured Karel that it should be able to be played.

That afternoon they had been sitting together, Uriel sitting at the side of the room watching intently, occasionally asking questions, working on the playing of the instruments. Fortunately, each of the instruments did seem to play reasonably well, with the necessary practice which they, having grown accustomed to the manner in which the earlier pipes needed to be played, being utilised to achieve the results they desired.

'Well. I think they are generally quite good. Of course, as you said, we will need to make some improvements in the design, which will happen over time. But for now they will suffice.' Karel thought on Uriel's words, which resonated with her own thinking. 'Yes, I agree. I think we should continue to practice and ask some of the others to try them out as well.' 'Naturally,' agreed Mistrel. He looked over at Uriel. 'Well. Would you like to try one of them now?' Uriel came over and picked up the circular tuba which Karel handed to him. 'You have seen what we do, so have a go. I am sure you will get used to it.' 'Okay, here goes,' said Uriel in response to Karel's encouragement.

What followed for a number of minutes was what Karel later described as the screeching of a bird, however, as always with Karel, in good humour. Uriel, as befitted his nature, did not let that get to them and decided that he would eventually master this instrument. A project to pursue in his free time.

The three of them continued into the afternoon, as was the norm in life in Pelnaphon. It was a life which the keeps residents appreciated – a life their Father had blessed them with – and a life which brought a happy and merry flow to the life of the realm of eternity.

Chapter Twelve

'Sarusemyazadynim! What does that mean, brother.' Adruel, seated at the dinner table of his abode in Terraphora, looked over at his twin sister Charmaniel who had joined him for dinner that night, herself being a most regular visitor. She was standing at his desk, looking at some of the writings thereupon. 'Seventh Philosophical Words', he replied. 'Yes I know what the words mean, but what are you writing about? Is it a spiritual text?' 'Well, yes. I guess. Father asked me a while ago to work on a text. A major work to mark my personal contribution to the realm. It is based on my own idea of a spiritual type of literature. Essentially, it is about the essential spiritual philosophy of Torah. That is what the term 'Semyazadynim' would allude to. However, the Saru bit relates to Saruviel, in particular his principle established in the Torah, which is as you would know. ' ….And whatever shall be shall be.' It is intended to be a work based on this principle. Not so much about what to do, which it will inevitably lead to anyway, but rather the meaning behind it all. The spiritual philosophical meaning behind that Torahic principle.' 'Well, have you drawn any conclusions on what you will be writing about?' she asked. 'Not really. Not as yet. So far it is mostly contemplation. A careful reflection on Saruviel and his impact in our lives, as well as how this principle relates to each of us Seraphim, as it is part of the Seraphim Torah, as well as how it relates to the angelic community as a whole. Really, I have only scratched the surface on this one. It will be many years in the research and thinking. Many years. I do not think I will be ready to do any serious writing on this issue for a long time to come. For now, simply quiet contemplation.'

Charmaniel nodded, understanding on her face, and came and sat down next to her brother. She picked up a glass of wine in front of her, and took a sip. It was a deep red wine, the colour she preferred. The colour of passion. She looked at her brother. 'Do you care for caressing this night. A time of mutual affection.' Adruel looked at his sister, silently pleased. He took delight in caressing Charmaniel. His attraction to her was apparent to all. She was a raven headed beauty, sharing his own hair colour, and her appearance and mannerisms earned her the respect of a great many angels within the community. Time within her caress was enjoyed by Adruel. Enjoyed and taken as happy pleasure, in an otherwise calm and uneventful life.

Gwyndel, 21st in rank amongst the female Seraphim, sat with her twin brother Mistrel, practicing on the circular-tuba. Mistrel had approached her that morning asking her to be one of the first to try learning the instrument. Gwyndel had accepted her twin's offer, and was sitting in one of the music rooms of Pelnaphon, learning the instrument.

'Yes, I know it sounds like a bird screeching, sis. Karel made the same comment about Uriel's effort. But persevere. I am sure with more practice it will sound perfect.' Gwyndel consented to Mistrel's encouragement, and continued blowing through the mouthpiece, her fingers pressing down and releasing on the various buttons which closed over the holes, as in glimpipes, which led to the array of musical notes which could be played. She looked at the basic piece in front of her, 'hopping frog', and tried once again playing the keys in the manner required.

After about an hour of consistent effort, both Mistrel and Gwyndel were feeling better. She had persevered, and the sound of the instrument was indeed steadily improving. Mistrel commented that much more practice was needed, but that the sound the instrument seemed to be capable of would, eventually, warrant inclusion in live performances, and as an accompaniment to choir, which was what it had been intended for anyway.

Gwyndel put down the tuba. 'Well, brother. I think I have had enough for today. Lunch beckons.' She leaned over, kissed Mistrel on the cheek, and went off, heading for the dining room.

Mistrel watched her go, and sat looking at the tuba. Gwyndel, for a while now, had shown him consistent attention, and a small degree of affection as well. This, silently, did please him. She, as his twin, was ultimately the right one to show the most brotherly affection towards. As his twin she warranted this. He was not consumed with affection towards other female angels. It did not seem to be a great part of him. Of course, he cared for and loved the whole angelic community, and would put in effort and time to demonstrate this if he had to – which was what his work in life was all about anyway. Mistrel, as an angel, tended to often wear his heart on his sleeve. In his younger days he had been most anxious and desirous to see that he played his part in the community, and that his goals, especially with his plan for Pellersphon, would be realized. However, as the years had passed, and with the occasional visit to Mitraphon, which always inspired him, Mistrel felt he had stabilized and matured. He was more in control of his life and had a greater understanding of his own self-worth and the contribution he could make to the community. And now, with his twin sister Gwyndel showing him a reasonable degree more attention than she had previously done, Mistrel felt, in some ways, almost content with life. It was a contentment which he felt his God had brought into his life – brought into through the perseverance and commitment of the whole angelic community.

Devuel noticed the spirit immediately. Sitting opposite Saruviel in his office in Kalphon, he sensed the darkness, the heaviness, the evil. Saruviel had been going through his new ideas to accomplish their purposes, and while talking to him, Devuel had sensed something in his office. A power – a force – a spirit – which was not good. Which did not have the best wishes of the community at heart. He looked at Saruviel, caution in his heart. Had his brother changed? Had some new philosophy entered in? Had a new spirit emerged from within the soul of Saruviel? He would need to be careful, now. He would need to be careful. If Saruviel himself betrayed the spirit of their movement – the truth to which they were most dedicated – then Devuel would reject him and disassociate himself from him. He did not believe in evil – in the power of that which opposed goodness. His beliefs in freedom were moral, holy and good. He doubted himself not, and was committed to his ideals. Yet, if Saruviel had changed, then he would leave him. If corruption of truth had entered the heart of Saruviel, then Devuel would separate and go alone if he had to. Perhaps he would even seek out others to share the true vision which they had believed in at first. Yet, this was all speculation. Saruviel still talked the normal way. But something was amiss. Something was amiss.

Having returned from one of her regular visits to Terraphon, were she visited her twin brother Cimbrel, Shemrael, the tenth born of the female Seraphim, sat in her office in Romnaphon keep. She sat thinking on her recent words with her sister Meludiel. Shemrael had been hard on Meludiel. She had insisted that Meludiel honour the reputation of the Seraphim as obedient to God, as befitted their status as firstborn amongst the angelic community. If they as firstborn did not set an example, how could they possibly ask others to do so. She did understand that, technically, Meludiel was within her rights in her relationship with Daniel, but she felt it infringed upon the etiquette that they as Seraphim needed to maintain. Rules of etiquette were unwritten. Not specified in any Torah text that she knew of. Yet, nonetheless, they existed and were important. They were a refinement of the character and conduct of the angelic community. They were meant to smooth out relations between the angels to ensure their quality of life was maintained.

Both Meludiel and Daniel, Shemrael felt, had failed largely in maintaining the necessary decorum and sense of propriety necessary amongst the angelic community. And because they had, Shemrael had acted to ensure her own standing as a Seraphim, deserving of respect, was maintained. Her actions had been done both in a sense of self respect, and respect for the reputation of the Seraphim, which included Meludiel and Daniel. She had acted carefully, within her vast experience and wisdom in her social counselling role, and seen to it that Meludiel gained the insight and knowledge which was required of her. And, fortunately, she had been successful. Daniel had gotten the point and left his younger sister, returning to Zaphon. The status quo had been returned, and the community could again go about its business in the way it should always do.

Semambarel, 18th born of the male Seraphim of eternity, sat in his workshop, located to the west of Romnaphon. He had just completed another bunch of quills, his regular work. He looked over them carefully. Most carefully. His standards, now, having worked in the position for so long, where most exacting. Most precise in his requirements. Each batch of quills needed to follow the precise production methods he employed in all his work. He, very strongly, wanted to maintain the standard of excellence he had eventually worked up to, and gain a long-term reputation amongst the angelic community as a true professional – a completely dedicated soul. The other angel he respected most of all amongst his Seraphim brethren was Valandriel. Valandriel, although very casual in attitude and appearance, which was actually popular among a large number of Cherubim anyway, was a competitor to Semambarel. Valandriel was dedicated. Most dedicated to long-term success and achievement. He was not a short-term player. He had his eye on the eternal glories. The prize of an eternal reputation of good quality and superior performance. This, Semambarel had noticed, within Valandriel's work performances and attitude. An attitude expressed not so much in what he said, but how he said it. Semambarel believed, within the mind of Valandriel, that every word was most deliberately and carefully chosen. That everything was said to mask the long-term plan in that mind. He, Valandriel, was a savage competitor in the game of life. The game of eternal glory, which most angels did not even know about – were not even aware of.

This game of life, Saruviel had shared with him. He had shared that each angel, within the destiny God had placed within them, did have a purpose and a plan. Yet each of them needed to find something. Something from within. Something in their heart. And whatever that was for each angel, the eternal life of glory would show. Saruviel had shared this with Semambarel stating this. 'If I were to be selfish, I would be selfish. Should I be as such?' Semambarel had contemplated this, and Saruviel, long and hard. And then, thinking of the seventh born of the Seraphim, had thought a simple thought. 'Whatever.'

In the end her attitude was this. 'If Meludiel was not going to be faithful to the one she, Gloryel, loved, then she would seek out her heart again. She knew that Daniel had left Meludiel, but that Meludiel had not sought this, but had in fact accepted Daniel's love and attention. So, if this was acceptable to God, then she would seek her love Ambriel. She would seek him and the kind of relationship she desired with him. She had spent a little time with Sariel recently, but had found no great fondness within her heart for him. So she would seek out Ambriel, who she would express her heart to. Express her heart and seek the love she sought and needed from him.

Veldona, who shared a dormitory with Shemrael in Pelnaphon keep, sat reading through the just completed tome of Uriel, another collection of poetry. Veldona had studied Uriel's poems for a long time now, learning them and trying to understand the heart and mind of her older Seraphim brother. Veldona was the 26th female Cherubim in rank of birth, her twin being Mishnay. As such, she was respected amongst the Cherubim community, as the elder of the Cherubim had in fact become. Veldona had noticed over the last couple of centuries, the growing attraction between Seraphim twins. Certainly, not ever Seraphim couple acted in this manner. For most of them it was still a non-issue. A simple reality of birth, rather than being anything deep and meaningful.

Veldona had in her youth spent a little time with Mishnay, which was regular amongst the early Cherubim community. But it had never been a great issue between them, as it likewise had not been in the early years of the Seraphim community. That community, so she had learned, had viewed the twin thing more as a rank of birth, rather than having any specific relationship meaning. They were all, in those years, friendly and dedicated to the whole community. Veldona suspected that this was due to the small number of angels in the realm of Zaphora as it had begun. But now, with the full number of Cherubim having been born, the issue of the 'twin' seemed to have become important. Perhaps, because there were in fact so many different angels in their community to form loves and relationships with, the twin thing perhaps gained importance. Perhaps that was why it had become something of an issue.

Veldona, reading through Uriel's new book of poems, contemplated this idea into the afternoon of another in the neverending days in the Realm of Eternity.

Divinia, fifth-born of the female Cherubim community, sat in the library of Terraphon keep, chatting with her older Seraphim sister Brindabel regarding the sequel to her work 'The Eternal City of the Gods'. Brindabel had suggested, 'The Rise of London', London having become the unofficial name of Romnaphon keep, as Rome had become the unofficial title for Terraphon. Brindabel worked in the library of Romnaphon keep, and had received a copy of Divinia's work. She had read it with interest, and decided to visit Divinia at Terraphon to discuss a potential sequel.

'Make a character based on Sariel the main character. Have a love affair between him and Gloryel. And have them establish London. I mean, you can do all sorts of things. Just make it good.' Divinia nodded at her sister's ideas. 'Well, I have been thinking of writing something else. Not right away, but I would probably get around to it. It's an interesting idea. I might do it.' 'You should. It would work really well. We can call it a legend like your first book. I am sure our brethren will all enjoy it. I am sure they will like it a lot and really appreciate it. You should do it, sis.' 'Well, alright, Brindabel. I usually have no great demands placed upon me, so it sounds okay.' 'Start soon,' Brindabel encouraged her. 'Start soon.' 'Okay, sis. Okay.'

The two sat there in the library, occasionally taking a scroll or book from the shelves, looking through them for some inspiration. Eventually Divinia suggested that Brindabel co-write the book with herself, as she had come up with the idea. Brindabel had been a little reluctant, not really having ever written much, but had agreed after some persuasion. They set a date in a few weeks, after the needed thinking time, to get together to start work on the text.

Later on, Brindabel thought to herself that it would be pretty good to have a reputation as a writer. People who produced works which lasted were generally respected in the community. It might be an idea she would put into practice. She was very familiar with scribal work, having worked in Zaphon for many years recording Davriel's notes and ideas. But she had put little work or effort into something original from herself, apart from a very occasional poem. This opportunity with Divinia seemed like the perfect time to, perhaps, make her mark in the community. Yes, she would run with it. She would put in an effort and see just what she could achieve. Whatever else, it would pass the time – and of course, it had potential for the future. All sorts of potentials and possibilities.

Shannel, Zaphon's chief cook, a role she had been in, it seemed to her, seemingly forever, sat at her stool in Zaphon's kitchen, looking at the cookbook in front of her. It was a new one having floated to her from a Cherubim friend of Terraphora. It was filled with many of the new Terraphoran recipes she had heard about and occasionally tasted herself. One particular recipe had taken her fancy. It was called 'Coleslaw'. It was intended to be used as an accompaniment to a basic meal, one of many potential items on a plate. Coleslaw was made from cabbage and carrot grated down and mixed together. However, the special touch was a special sauce made from eggs and other ingredients, known as mayonnaise. The mayonnaise was mixed in with the grated cabbage and carrot, and was served cold. The recipe was highly regarded amongst the Terraphoran community, being a very popular lunch-time and dinner-time addition to a meal.

Zaphon had cabbages and carrots readily available, but no regular supply of mayonnaise. Shannel had decided to contact one of the couriers to see if some mayonnaise could be delivered. She would try the recipe herself and if it proved palatable, introduce at meal-time.

Zaphon, now, had what was called a menu available to the residents. If they arranged it with the kitchen in advance, and Shannel usually required at least a day's notice, but if they did so whatever meals were on the menu could be ordered apart from the regularly provided meals of the day.

Life strummed along for Shannel, 14th in birth amongst the females of the Seraphim of eternity. Life strummed along at a happy and pleasant pace.

'What do you think Kaladel?' The 24th female Seraphim of Eternity's Haven, sat chewing on the coleslaw she had just partaken of. She finished her mouthful, and gave Shannel an honest response. 'Yes it is tasty. Very tasty. That's mayonnaise, isn't it.' 'Yes. A courier delivered it this morning. Very quickly, fortunately, so I was able to prepare this straight away.' 'It's yummy.' Kaladel used her fork and took another mouthful of the salad, following that up with a drink from her wine glass. 'Shall we add it to today's menu?' 'I have two more glasses of mayonnaise, but that should probably be enough to make quite a bit. Not everyone will be able to try it, but we should get a good response. It will probably make a good addition to the menu.' Kaladel nodded. 'Well I love it. Keep it coming.' Shannel smiled at her younger sister's appreciation for the recipe. It would indeed prove a useful addition to the menu of Zaphon keep.

Kelkuriel and Surafel, respectively the 16th and the 25th male Seraphim of the Realm of Eternity, sat in their workshop, just on the northern side of the grounds of Romnaphon keep. As they had always done since the founding of Romnaphon and their workshop, as they had likewise done in Zaphora, Kelkuriel and Surafel worked as craftsmen of wood. They continued to produce items of furniture and occasionally other various wood items, the demand in the realm being continuous and constant. They were masters, now, in their work. Dedicated to producing a quality product. They relied, of course, heavily upon others to produce good material to use in their work practices. God himself was relied upon for the continued good quality of wood the pair needed. They needed good quality material to use. It needed to always be good quality, to produce the superior product the duo desired. They had a personal saying, one which they had borrowed from the Cherubim Torah. It stated, 'The quality of the product depends upon the quality of the material used.' These were inspirational words to Kelkuriel and he encouraged this practice amongst all their regular suppliers of the materials they used.

Both he and Surafel aimed for the highest of qualities in their product. In this sense, they competed with other Seraphim in the realm. Kelkuriel had noted that Semambarel also aimed to set a high standard in his work, noting that in the excellent maintenance of quality which Semambarel's quills and pencils provided for him. He respected Semambarel and his attitude to excellence. He was not as passionately dedicated to this ideal as Semambarel appeared to be, yet he did intend to maintain his high standards. In conversation with Surafel recently, he had suggested that they perhaps talk to Semambarel about a potential series of lectures which could be held a Romnaphon on 'Quality Standards and Maintenance'. The three of them could, if there was interest, give a series of talks on how high standards in their industry could be maintained. This seemed a sensible idea to Surafel, and Kelkuriel had decided to seek out Semambarel, who worked not too far from them, to see if this could be arranged.

The work of Romnaphon and its outlying workshops strummed along that day, as many other things did in the life of the Realm of Eternity. Another day of promise. A day of promise in a hopeful and neverending future.

Azrael looked up at Mt Zadar. The highest mountain in the Aldur mountain ranges, the highest mountain in their entire realm. He was ready, now. Ready for the challenge. As it had done for so many years now, his Torah principle prepared him for his task. 'On the edge of life, challenge the challenger.' That was his Torah principle, from Section three, Principle Five, of the Seraphim Torah.

Today he would challenge this mountain. He would challenge it and see who would come out victorious.

He looked at his equipment. 1 Hammer, 6 metal pegs and a piece of rope. This was all he would use to take on Zadar. It was all he would allow himself. His wings would not help him. They had been tied to his body with a strap, and covered over with a jacket. If he fell. If he failed in his task, he would know it. Blood, bruises and broken bones would seal a long scar in his life – a scar his pride would take aeons to heal from. But if a scar came, so be it. It would, contradicting itself, also be a scar of pride. He had taken the challenge, and had not flinched. He had taken the challenge, and would not back down.

Zadar, a cherubim male of extreme pride, looked up at his foe. Azrael had neared the top. For the last four days he had been watching his older Seraphim brother from time to time. The angel had guts. He admitted that now. Zadar had been the one to conquer the mountain. The first to have taken the summit. And the Glory had been is. The name belonged to him. He had bragged, from time to time, about his success. But no angel had really commented that much on his achievement. And, having become familiar with Azrael's principle, he had challenged Azrael to repeat his feat. To see just what a Seraphim could do. And Azrael had accepted his challenge. But had challenged him back. He would tie his wings. He would risk pain – extreme and unfortunate possible pain – by climbing the mount without that security.

Zadar had been a little nervous at Azrael's response, and had suggested that Azrael would not go through with the challenge. But over the last four days he had been eating his words. Azrael had steadily been making his way up the mountain. All his older brother had was water to drink. Water and no food. He would fast for the trip, which made it much easier in terms of carrying his backpack. Zadar had taken enough bread to keep the hunger away, but had been, silently, impressed at Azrael's determination.

And now, as his brother neared the top, he was wishing him well. He was hoping, very strongly, that Azrael would challenge the challenger, and emerge victorious. He hoped that with passion most fierce.

The fall had hurt. He lay there, about thirty cubits from were he had fallen, ever so fortunately lying on a outjut of rock. He had some broken ribs in his back. He knew they were broken, and they hurt like hell. He was in pain. His pride had cost him pain, and he knew it. It would be easy now. So easy. He could untie the rope, and fly down to safety. Down to the bottom of the mountains, and get some food and warmth for which he hungered desperately.

But there was a stubborn streak in Azrael. A stubborn pride. He had fallen thirty cubits, but it was only about 100 from here to the top. It would be painful. Perhaps agonizing. But he would persevere. He would challenge even this fiercest challenge, and come out on top. Determination. Determination as hard as steel entered his mind. He got to his feet, wincing, and went back to his task.

Kwintakel looked at her man. She looked at the 27th male Seraphim of eternity, pride in her heart. Pride beaming on her face. 'Aye, Az. Well done. Well done dear brother.' Azrael nodded, a calmness on his face. He sat in front of the fireplace, the wild wind blowing in the trees behind the small gathering of angels nestled at the bottom of the just conquered Mt Zadar. A mild shower had started, but the flames persisted nonetheless. He sat there, slowly sipping on the mug of soup his sister had prepared. He sat there, a calmness within. A quite, confident, calmness. A quiet, confident, calmness.

Chapter Thirteen

Ambriel sat quietly in his abode. His twin, Meludiel, sat next to him. The mood was quite sombre. Daniel had declared to Meludiel his conviction that the affections with which he had shown Meludiel were inappropriate. Too many of the angelic community frowned on the behaviour and so, as to be in harmony with the judgement of God, Daniel had ceased in displaying his affections towards Meludiel. He had declared to Meludiel that, in the end, his affection towards her did not rival Ambriel's so there seemed little to no purpose in establishing anything more than a friendship of courtesy. It was all that seemed appropriate. Meludiel had cried a little, as she had started to grow fond of Daniel, but respected his opinion. Ambriel had been relieved. He had returned from Mitraphon, having been quite aware of the romance between Meludiel and Daniel, but had decided not to interfere. He had only returned upon receiving Meludiel's letter on the issue.

He and Meludiel flowed together in harmony upon his return. It seemed no other real issue would arise to complicate the matters of love between them. They walked together in peace and harmony and the love was a strong bond between them. The issue was resolved. Nothing further need be said.

Meludiel was, silently, relieved. Shemrael's comments had been taken seriously by herself and when Daniel had declared his intentions, her troubled heart had returned to a state of peace.

Ambriel was perfect in his attitude to the situation. He responded with grace, kindness and love. He bore no feeling of resentment or hurt. Meludiel felt that Ambriel had faith in God to resolve the situation, and that faith had been honoured. And now, in a sense, a spirit of healing and peace was now being restored to the life of the 60th of the Seraphim twins.

'I think, Michael, with your experience, it may be for the best if you resume your position as overseer of Zaphon to handle our situation. I have not yet really established the kind of respect in the community which you have with your long tenure, and in the best interests of community harmony it would be best if you resumed the position as Zaphon's overseer.' 'No, Sariel. God has dictated to me that shortly there will be a culmination of events in which I will be overseeing a council at Zaphon, but you are to remain overseer of Zaphon. It is not appropriate to interfere with your work or your reputation. I feel it is important you be allowed to demonstrate your capabilities and to earn the name you deserve. I am grateful for your request, but must refuse. Saruviel is your responsibility for the time being, Sariel. I can not help you in any great degree on this issue.' 'Alright Michael. I will make the best of the situation that I can. The situation, as before, is becoming difficult. But I will seek to remedy our present dilemma.' 'I wish you luck, brother.' Sariel nodded, comforted somewhat by Michael's comments

Kantriel and Daraqel sat in the lounge of Kalphon keep. They had just been in conversation with Saruviel, both of them a little disturbed by the mood of the room. Kantriel had noticed, and had commented to Daraqel as such, a spirit of heaviness or darkness within the room. He had noticed it as soon as he had entered. The room felt heavy and, in a sense, depressing. As if there was a heavy weight being put upon his shoulders while in the room. It was gloomy and hard to cope with. When he and Daraqel had left, he had been greatly relieved. And now, they had come to the conclusion that they would abandon Saruviel's cause. They still believed in what he taught – the freedom which he held to – the truth they maintained. But there was a darkness associated with Saruviel, now. A darkness which both Kantriel and Daraqel felt they could not associate with. The darkness, it would seem, of evil.

'Are we wrong, Daraqel? Are we wrong?' 'It was not like this before, Kantriel? Not the same then. This time, there is something a little different about Saruviel. It seems as if something has changed. As if he has made decisions to further his cause which are, perhaps, not consistent with the standards he has usually maintained.' 'Some evil in his thinking, you mean?' 'Perhaps. However, whatever the cause of it, I am sure Saruviel will work through the issue. He is dedicated in his heart to nobility and truth – it will see him through in the end. In that I have faith in my brother.' Kantriel nodded. That statement of Daraqel's seemed, to him, to sum up the situation. Saruviel would, inevitably, reach the right conclusions. It was only a matter of time.

Michael stood in front of Kalphon keep, looking towards the window of Saruviel's office. Saruviel had, in the last few months, resumed his prior purpose. This time, though, he had been far more cautious. Far less information upon what Saruviel was doing had been forthcoming, yet the community was aware of Saruviel's agenda. Again, around one third of the entire angelic host had joined in Saruviel's dream. They had rejected the way of life the community had known since birth, and gone their own way. A new system had started developing. New work routines, a new calendar based on the beginning of Saruviel's first exile, and new feasts and holidays. Saruviel's community accepted Saruviel's judgement, yet understood that they had the right, each of them, to form their own communities and own ways of life. Saruviel stressed to each of them the importance of being self-sufficient – being able to take care of one's own life and being responsible for one's own destiny.

Michael had considered this doctrine. He understood in some ways Saruviel's objections to their Father's sovereignty. Saruviel felt God abused his position to manipulate the angelic host into doing his will. Michael instinctively understood that the rule of Torah law and conduct in the Realm of Eternity was designed by God as it was the best standard available for the lives of the Angels. He believed and trusted that their God knew what he was doing. Saruviel, so Michael thought, wanted to challenge this model to declare an alternative of his own which – in the end – was really no alternative. It was a different system based on the whims of Saruviel – something which he had accused God of doing. In the many years Michael had studied through Torah, he understood the wisdom contained therein. The Seraphim's own Torah was plain in many places, yet very cryptic in others. It spoke of characters such as the Dragon and the Devil which had become mythological characters in the angelic community. There were challenges to the angels within Torah to, from Michael's perspective, keep the faith, as it did indeed say literally in his sister Andrael's principle, as well as overcome the challengers in life, which Azrael's principle so excellently presented. Some of it seemed to reflect a savage sense of humour and mockery, which Michael felt his God delighted with often in his heart. His God was alive to passion, quirkiness and humour – as well as what the community had stabilised on, the more balanced and gentler principles of Torah. In some ways, one of the songs he had heard at a Melladon recently, Meludiel and Sharlamane's 'Song of Love', mirrored the nature of Torah. The line 'Love, eternal love. Gentle and Vibrant. A pleasant contradiction.' This love in the Torah – this life of their God and Father – it was so traditionally passive and patient in so many ways – yet full of vibrancy and power as well. Infinite power. And, of course, it was that power – that eternal power – which Michael since an age so young, had learned to fear. The power of the eternal and legendary God Almighty.

But this power, it seemed to Michael, was challenged. Challenged by the adversary. In some ways, to Michael, the Devil and Dragon of the Torah itself. His fearful brother Saruviel.

Coming to the door of Saruviel's office, he steeled himself, and gave a sharp, short knock.

Satan, firstborn of the Saruvim of Infinity, looked at the firstborn of the Seraphim of Eternity standing in front of his protégés office. An opportunity. He had an opportunity. A great and most malicious opportunity, which would satisfy the heart of darkness of one of God's most evil of angelic, perhaps demonic, children. He cascaded through the wall and came into the office of Saruviel. He was familiar, now, with much in the knowledge of the dark magic. He concentrated in his mind, and sensed out within himself a dark energy pattern. He let it grow and pushed evil upon evil into it. Warped it, corrupted it, and turned it most maliciously malevolent. When his protégé opened the door, he thrust the energy down into his mind, totally overwhelming his young, hopefully, successor.

Saruviel looked at his brother Michael, having just opened the door, and was suddenly struck with a most severe hatred for him. A most dark and deadly desire to cause him harm. To cause him evil. 'Come in, Mike.' Michael entered the office of his younger Seraphim brother. Michael turned to him. 'You must repent, Saruviel. You have turned to darkness – to evil. You must repent.' Saruviel, suddenly in the spirit of darkness within him, decided to attack the pathetic soul in front of him. 'Lackey. Father's lackey, aren't you. Messenger boy for the Most High.' Michael looked at him, a bit of a shock on his face, but kept his cool. 'I sense darkness within you, Saruviel. You are not what you were. Something has changed within you. Some evil has taken over you. Some evil is within you.' Saruviel looked at him and was about to respond with another attack, but momentarily came to himself. 'Uh, yes. Interesting thought, Michael. Evil. Mmm. Perhaps. Perhaps I am not myself.' Saruviel walked over to the side cabinet, and took a drink from a glass of water, seemingly to calm himself down. He looked at his brother Michael, suddenly quite happy to see his older brother, a brother who he needed to share his beliefs with. Yes, Michael. Michael also needed to see his vision. To understand the dream that Saruviel saw as true. The truth he was so passionately dedicated to. Yet, just at that moment, the lord of darkness struck again. Another bolt of energy entered the spirit of Saruviel and he looked at his brother, not with the spirit of hope and passion – in fact affection, which had always been in the heart of Saruviel – but with a look most fierce. A look which was the product of the dark lord Satan himself. And then he felt hate for Michael. Hate for this cretinous individual who dared resist the truth he represented. And for that he would pay. For that he would pay most dearly.

He, slowly walked over to Michael and then, suddenly, so suddenly, lashed out with his full strength, and struck the oldest of the male Seraphim of eternity in the face. He struck him, with all the hatred which suddenly permeated his soul.

Michael stumbled back. He held his nose, and looked at Saruviel. He felt a little fear. Just a little fear. Yet now was not the time for fear. He looked at Saruviel, walked to the door and opened it. He gave his brother one last look, one last dire look, and left.

Daniel knocked on the door of Ambriel and Meludiel's abode. A short moment later, Ambriel opened the door. He looked at Daniel for a few moment, and then kindly invited his brother in. Daniel looked around. Meludiel was not present. That did not matter, though. It was mainly Ambriel he wanted to talk to.

Ambriel invited him to sit, to which he obliged. 'Ambriel. Brother. I would like to explain myself to you. To explain my actions.' Ambriel nodded. 'Go on, Daniel.' 'The simple truth is that, like yourself, I do in fact genuinely love Meludiel. She is a sister I will always be fond of. And thus I acted. Yet I do know the genuineness of your love towards her. That it is more than I feel – greater than I feel – towards her. And, of course, she is your twin. So while I did not really want to part from her, my respect and admiration for you and your heart necessitated that event. I think, in summation, that is the reality – the truth – behind my actions. There was no ill will or ill intent ever towards yourself. I must state this now, for our future as brothers to be established on a better standing. So, if you will excuse me, I will leave now. And I bid you good health and good love.' Daniel stood, and excused himself. Ambriel walked him to the door and watched his brother depart. This situation, it seemed, had been resolved. Resolved, it seemed, amicably.

Daniel and Valandriel sat by the Terravon, watching it run along its merry course. Watching the water rush by, headed for its destiny, rushing headlong to meet its fate. Ariel sat a little away from the two of them, eating an apple, seated on a blanket. Valandriel had invited Daniel and Ariel to a picnic by the Terravon, unbeknownst to themselves at Shelandragh's request. She had brought up again the matchmaking desires she had purposed, seemingly, in her heart, and Valandriel had become the reluctant marker in the game of love-chulara she had envisaged.

'Well, it was resolved, Valandriel. Ambriel did not comment, but showed no sign of any distress in what I had to say. It was, as I said, and I think, reasonably resolved.' Valandriel chewed on a carrot, and gave his brother a smirk. 'So. Whad'ya learn? Anything? Huh?' Daniel shook his head a little at his brother's sarcasm, grinning a little. 'Yeh, well. Women. Can't really live with them. Can't really live without them.' Valandriel chuckled a little at his younger brother's sarcastic comment. 'Very funny, Daniel.' The two of them stared at the water, and Daniel, from time to time, glanced at his twin Ariel, who had started on some grapes. Life was okay. For Daniel, 45th of the male Seraphim of the realm of eternity, life was okay. It had its pleasures. It had its pains. But it was okay. It was okay.

The Father of Glory – God – 'Ehyeh Asher Ehyeh' – dwelt in peace. Eternal visions were in his mind. Eternal glories. Eternal dreams and eternal loves. Passions most fierce. Loves most sincere. Devotions most faithful. Hearts filled with love. Hearts filled with joy. And hearts broken and hearts torn asunder. Wars for glory. Battles for triumph. Contests for pride. Lessons of humility. And amongst all that – within this eternal strife – the regular humdrum of the consistent and faithful beauty of the eternal spirit of life.

Shelandragh sat quietly in her dorm in Pelnaphon keep. She was seated on her bed as her younger sister, Lindsay, sat reading through a poem she had composed. It began,

'I was born a survivor

Born on a stormy day

Filled with a passion fierce

A passion at work and play

An innocent child

A loving soul

A heart so young and gay

A drive within, a drive within, a drive within each day

And yet, behold, a lord of dark, a lord of passion fierce

He challenged me, he claimed a prize, unto my face came tears

Saruviel, the seventh one, far older in days and years

My innocence he took from me, traded faith in God for fears

Loneliness it filled my soul

It crept inside and took control

This faith I'd had, which once was Gold

For twisted lies, my life I sold

That lord he took my heart away

He took my heart unto this day

He took my heart, led me astray

But something deep inside did stay'

The poem over, Shelandragh looked with concern and admiration upon her sister. She had fallen, amongst many others, to the charms of Saruviel in the rebellion. So many of the Cherubim had listened to him, so many claimed by the 7th Seraphims charming words. Saruviel had spoken to Lindsay personally. Spoken to her, luring her and charming her with all his power of persuasion to join him in his vision. His mad dream. And Lindsay had joined him. Had joined that heart so dark. And her life had been torn asunder, as so many had. As so many had. But the best of her had stayed. The best of her had stayed.

Georgia sat with Zac, her twin, on a park bench, in the gardens of Zaphon on the eastern side of the keep. The gardens of Zaphon were maintained by Dreznadoranta, the 20th born of the male Cherubim. His main role in Zaphon was to maintain both the gardens and other basic maintenance work around the keep. Georgia spoke to him regularly, working under Sariel as his personal assistant in the administration of Zaphon and Zaphora. Zac had, after leaving Terraphora, began with work in the farming sector of Zaphora, just to the south-east of Zaphon. But now he had a regular position in Zaphon library, being a valued scribe under Asenath's authority, she being the 42nd of the female Cherubim. His work was mostly involved with keeping historical records for the keep and Zaphora. Davriel and Brindabel, back in the early non-Terraphora days, had established the keeping of historical records to serve as a legacy to the angels as a permanent reminder of were they had come from. Those records were in need, on a regular basis, of being rewritten to maintain the historical record. And, of course, this keeping of history continued on eternally so into the future. Zac's work was in demand and generally quite constant. It generally occupied his time, and seemed to suit his temperament, for which he was usually grateful.

They were both at lunch that day, following the usual patter of eating together in the dinner hall, spending the rest of the lunch hour in the gardens of Zaphon, watching life pass by.

Georgia was, in general, content. She had learned the tasks which Sariel had given her after a few weeks, although there was, as belied the position, always new matters needing looking into. But with the experience she already had, such matters could generally be handled by herself, especially with Sariel's wise years and experience.

Life seemed, in many ways, not to problematic for the 777th of the female Cherubim of eternity. If this was all that her eternal father demanded of her in life, then she was happy with that. Happy and content in the life the Father of Glory had blessed her with.

Ambriel sat within his office in Zaphon keep. Having just returned to Zaphon from his abode near Zaraphon, he contemplated his intended words. He had arranged with Sariel upon arriving a return to his prior position as chief counsellor in Zaphon, if that was acceptable to Sandra who had been acting in the position since his departure. Sariel had inquired of Sandra, who had been quite happy to let her dear brother resume his role. However, it was only intended to be for a few weeks or months, of which he had made both Sariel and Sandra aware. Ambriel felt he needed to resolve an issue with Daniel. He felt he needed to resolve an issue with his sister's heart. Daniel perhaps did not know that Meludiel was a pure soul, who had been affected by Daniel's words. He felt that, in defense of his twin, he should see just how sincere this love Daniel claimed was. To see if he was, in fact, the genuine article or wether, in the suspicion which had often surrounded his brother, his heart was not what it should be.

He would speak to him later that night, at dinner. Seek him out and resolve the issue. Resolve the issue and form an opinion of his older brother. Test him out to see just how genuine his claims of love really were.

Daniel, sitting in the throneroom, reflected on his Father's words. He would have to accept them, and repent accordingly. He had failed to treat his sister Meludiel with the love and affection she deserved and he had claimed he felt towards her. Yet, Daniel, had reached a conclusion. He did love Meludiel. This was true. Yet he was jealous of Ambriel. Jealous of the love which glowed in his heart, a love he did not have. And to take care of his heart, to make sure it did not suffer the hurt he wished it not to, he would now avoid his younger sister. He would let her be with Ambriel who did love her. With the one who had expressed the sincerest of devotions towards her.

'Jealous? Is that all?' His eternal father remained silent at Ambriel's query. God had spoken a few words to his beloved son, explaining Daniel's dilemma. Daniel was not, really, as complex on the issue as Ambriel had perhaps suspected. He was simple. Basic. Relatively uncomplicated. He liked Meludiel and wanted to spend time with her, but would not interfere with Ambriel's love out of respect. He had simply been jealous, and acted when his opportunity arose. Yet, his God assured his son, that Daniel would no longer interfere between Ambriel and his heart. That the issue had been resolved and no longer needed to be discussed. The issue was ended. No more need be said.

Saruviel sat in quiet thought. He sat in his room, his heart in turmoil. Something had changed within. Something which felt like it was not even of his own choosing. Yet it was still there, nonetheless, eating away at him. Eating away, swallowing him. Digesting his very soul. It was the darkness. The darkness. His ever faithful friend.

Life had, at times, interesting developments. The Father of Glory contemplated these interesting developments. They changed plans. Plans he had made. Plans which he worked hard to achieve and fulfil. Yet developments were an inevitable part of life. In fact developments, changes, new directions, new events and occurrences, these were in many ways the stuff of life which went hand in hand with the mundanity of every day existence. They gave life meaning. They gave it purpose. They gave it spark. They gave it love. And developments taught God to appreciate even more greatly the love and life of his beloved children of destiny.

Chapter Fourteen

Still feeling the effect of the blow, Michael landed at the front steps on the northern entrance of Zaphon keep. He had flown all night from Kalphon, and arrived nearing midday the following day. He was exhausted and needed to rest, but he would see Ambriel first to share with him Saruviel's actions. He would ask his younger brother to contact Dalnarra and arrange the delivery of a message to the main keeps – a gathering of a council was necessary. Saruviel had gone too far. Saruviel had become, to Michael, evil. He was not the angel he once was.

Walking into Ambriel's office, Sandra stood to her feet with a very concerned look on her face, obviously noticing his probable bruising around his eye. 'Oh Michael,' she said, the concern apparent. 'You have a black eye. Now how did you do that?' 'Ahh, Sandra. Sandra. Is Ambriel here?' 'I'll just get him,' responded Sandra, departing to Ambriel's office. A moment later his younger brother appeared. He looked at Michaels face, and noticed the serious look on his eldest brother. 'What's wrong Michael?' 'I need a favour, Ambriel. I need you to go find Dalnarra and arrange for a council – all of the Archangels need to be here – all except Saruviel. Can you arrange that for me?' Ambriel looked at Michael's bruising and was about to say something, but stopped. 'I'll go now. You sit down on the couch. Let Sandra get some ice for that bruise.' Ambriel then departed. Sandra stood in front of him, speaking, 'I'll be gone for a few minutes, Michael. I'll get some ice from the kitchen freezer. You lie down and I'll be right back.' Sandra then left for the kitchen. Ice, in Zaphora, was gathered from right on the edge of the rim, near Shadlaphon, from a glacier which ran along the side of the rim down to the nether regions of the realm. It had been there as long as Zaphora had.

Michael, lying on the couch, thought on what he must do. A response was needed. A decisive response. He would not seek God this time. He would act. He did not need God to tell him what he knew he must do. He would arrange the council and they would decide upon Saruviel's vote. It would be as simple as that.

'Then we shall vote.' Michael turned to Gabriel. 'How do you vote?' 'I am in agreement. He is to be banished.' Michael nodded. He turned to Raphael. 'And you?' Raphael nodded his assent. Michael turned to Uriel. 'What say you, Uriel?' 'I likewise consent.' 'And you Raguel?' 'I am in agreement as well.' 'Phanuel?' 'I assent.'

Having received confirmation by voting, Michael spoke. 'So, as we are all in agreement, with no oppositions, we shall act.

Saruviel sat in Kalphon keep, in his office, at the dark end of the day. A day which, for Saruviel, had been dark indeed. Yesterday, after the incident with his oldest brother, Saruviel had retired to his room. He had not come out until midday the following day and had sat in his office since then, sitting, thinking, drinking water, and nothing else.

The darkness had been there. The darkness had welcomed him, calling him beloved child. It had cradled him, loving him, adoring him. It had sung his praises, exalted him, congratulated him, and encouraged him. All the voices of Saruviel's mind were, in many ways, the voices of his heart. The heart which, now Saruviel felt, had entered another domain. A domain outside of his Father's authority.

Was this evil which had become his friend? Was he really an angel of principle? An angel which believed what it believed out of a genuine heart? Or out of rebellion, hatred and pride?

He had hit his brother. At that moment – at that very moment – he had hated Michael. It was a deep hatred – a despise – and a resentment. There was no respect, no tolerance, no love. It was Saruviel's heart, as it had become, which had made that choice. And Saruviel knew that it had to be as such. He knew, in his heart he knew, that it had been destiny which had decided.

He had repented of his action – but he knew there would be consequences. He knew Michael would respond. Yet, he would do nothing. He would accept Michael's response. He would not resist – he would not fight. Last night he had cried at what he had done, and his Father's spirit had filled his mind with hints of destiny for Saruviel. And then, Saruviel had accepted his Father. He had accepted, through things revealed to the heart of Saruviel, what his Father had decided for his Son. His Father had told his Son that he, Saruviel, would enter darkness. But that his actions were at his Father's will. He was to be exiled again. This his Father had shared with him. And then – then, upon his return – his Father had told him to do his own – Saruviel's – will. To act in the Realm of Eternity in the way his heart decided to. To do the things his heart must accomplish. God had told his son that he would be unable to share his Father's words with the angels– his mind and heart would not be able to speak about the will his Father had placed within him. He would suffer there wrath and oppression. But, so his Father had made clear to his heart, such was the cost of redemption.

Saruviel was challenged by his Father's decision. He failed to comprehend – to understand – how his God could allow the things that would later come to be. But he would give this judgement – this most bizarre and strange decision – the most serious of thought. He would try to understand exactly what his Father's objectives were. To understand, if he possibly could, the heart of the infinite one.

The 7 Archangels, including Sariel, stood in front of Saruviel. They had entered his office, without knocking, and stood there. Saruviel was sitting at his desk, back turned to them, looking out the window. But he knew they were there.

Moments passed. Tension increased. Silence reigned.

Eventually, Saruviel turned and looked at them. There faces were grim. He stood to his feet, came around from his desk, and stood in front of them. He looked at each of them, one by one, then bowed his head, looking down at the ground, not speaking a word.

Michael spoke a few words in the angelic tongue, and then the Shadow Angels, as they had come to be called, yet again appeared. The dark robed, hooded figures, appeared. Three of them. They came forward and lifted Saruviel from the ground. Michael spoke again, and the vortex appeared. It grew to a few cubits, spinning into nothingness.

No words were spoken. Judgement had been passed and nothing needed to be said. Saruviel remained head bowed. He did not look at his brothers. He would not look at his brothers.

The Shadow angels moved to the vortex, with there hostage in arms, and descended. A moment later they had gone, and the vortex closed up.

The second exile of Seraphim Saruviel, seventh born of the Angels of the Realm of Eternity, had begun.

(2501 ROE)

Once the heart of Seraphim Michael had pitied his brother. He had once pitied the exile of Saruviel, feeling for the heart of his friend. But he felt, this time, almost nothing. Saruviel was gone. And Michael felt that, perhaps, he would not complain if his brother failed to return.

This, this second rebellion, had hurt hearts. It had caused pain – not just discomfort like the first time. And because of that, Michael felt that Saruviel, perhaps, did not belong in the Realm of Eternity. That it was a place, perhaps, better off without the said angel.

That morning he had shared this with Elenniel. She had looked at him, but said nothing. Perhaps, he thought, considering his words. But at the end of breakfast she had asked him something. Something which had, so greatly, challenged him. She had asked him this question. 'What exactly is in the heart of the firstborn of the Seraphim of eternity, dearest Michael?'

And, later on, Michael had thought that. What exactly was in the heart of the firstborn of the Seraphim?

Yet changes come and new events occur. After Ambriel had returned from Mitraphon, to rediscover life with his beloved twin Meludiel, her heart starting to heal after her encounter which had left his beloved sister heartbroken, Ambriel sought resolution to his life dilemma. He looked into the future and worried. He worried about his sister Meludiel and the love she offered him. And he worried wether or not Daniel – his older Seraphim brother who he loved and cared for – he worried wether or not Daniel would one day again seek Meludiel's love. And so, because of that reality, he decided he needed to understand wether Daniel really did feel the way he claimed about his sister Meludiel.

So Ambriel sought out Daniel to understand his brother's true motives. In reflection after conversing with his brother, he had concluded that Daniel had not really been as devoted to Meludiel as he claimed – that he had been infatuated rather than caring for his sister like he himself did. Yet, as time passed, something changed in Meludiel. She continued in her love and devotion towards her twin, but something was wrong. Something was not the same. And, eventually, the lingering separation between them persisting Ambriel confronted his sister on the issue. And then she had told him that she desired Daniel and that her love was greater towards him than towards himself.

And so Ambriel had left his sister – separated – and drawn away from her. He searched his heart and soul – almost nightly he searched his heart and soul – to see if within his love had been true all along. He felt within himself an affection for Meludiel – one stronger than towards any of his other sisters – and in that affection he knew he loved her. Yet Meludiel felt more for Daniel. And he did not know for how long this state would continue.

For a while he thought of perhaps sharing his life with other female angels. For in the way he had shared with Meludiel he had known the strength and power of the bonds of love. And this love he yearned for and desired. Yet, in the way of life Ambriel understood, only his sister Meludiel could fill this void in the deepest sense. Only she could be his heart.

When Saruviel's second exile began, Ambriel had left the angelic community in some ways. He lived at the rim of Terraphora. He lived alone, supporting himself on a basic vegetable garden, asking for no visitors. He could not really see anyone. His heart was, in truth, torn asunder. He yearned for Meludiel – pined for her – desired her with his soul. Yet she longed for Daniel. And for this reason he could not live near her, but on the opposite side of the realm at the edge of the rim.

And then, one day, a visitor. Valandriel. He had shared the news that Daniel was now living with Meludiel again. That they had resumed their affair, and that they were ensconced with each other. And Ambriel's world fell apart.

The 60th of the Seraphim males, Ambriel, child of the father, looked down into the bottle. 'Bugger,' he said to himself, noting the empty state of the alcoholic beverage. He carefully got to his feet, the tottering quite noticeable to his only silent observer, his eternal father. The angel was drunk. Completely pissed. This sad state of affairs had continued for the last few months, night after endless night of being high on the huge supply of beer he'd had ordered in. And now he felt, God forbid, that that was the last bottle. The very last bottle. But he would check anyway. He went out the back of his abode to look at the place the bottles had been stacked, and indeed they were all gone, with a large supply of empties a few cubits away. He went back inside and looked in the kitchen, frantically searching everywhere, but to no avail. Not a drop of the liquid gold in sight. Reluctantly, ever so reluctantly, he returned to the main room and collapsed on the lounge. A soft voice whispered 'Ambriel,' ever so gently in its chiding. Ambriel turned over and looked upwards. 'Yeah, whatever,' he grumbled and turned back over.

The oldest of the Seraphim entered the abode of his dear younger brother. He came to the mainroom and looked down on him on the couch. A grin – a sly grin – came onto his face. 'Ambriel, Ambriel, Ambriel.' Ambriel turned over and looked at Michael. 'Go away Michael. I'm depressed.' Michael pushed Ambriel's feet aside and sat down on the couch next to him. 'You know, dear brother, how will you ever win her heart if you just get drunk in response to a challenge.' 'Shaddup' 'Temper temper,' reproved Michael softly. 'Now tell me, brother, what are you going to do about it.' 'Nothing. Nothing. He can have her. I didn't really like her anyway.' Michael chuckled a little at his brother's slightly slurred speech. 'Well Ambriel – are you an angel or are you a mouse? Are you a mouse?' Ambriel looked at him, and nodded. He got the point. He got Michael's point.

Meludiel sat next to Daniel on the couch. She appeared a little nervous. Eventually she spoke. 'Well, he should be here shortly.' Daniel nodded, 'Yeah.' 'Just remember, Daniel – make him fight for me. If he won't do that, than I would rather be with you.' 'I know, sis.'

Just then a knock came to the door. Daniel stood and answered it and it was indeed their brother Ambriel. 'Ambriel. What do you want.' 'I would like to speak with Meludiel, he said quite strongly.' Daniel considered his words. He considered them carefully. 'Will you love her more than me Ambriel? Will you be faithful? Will you devote yourself to her? Will you be with her through thick and thin? Eternally so? Will you say so and actually mean it?'

Ambriel looked at Daniel and thought on answering, but didn't. Instead he pushed past him, without any real resistance from Daniel, and came over to sit next to his sister. He looked at Daniel. 'You can go now, Daniel,' he said. Daniel looked at him, and nodded. He looked at Meludiel, gave her a little wink, and left.

Later on that night, Meludiel smiled to herself. She was happy – quite happy. Daniel liked her. Ambriel liked her. It wasn't that bad. It wasn't actually that bad at all.

Epilogue

The Father of Glory was, as he often was, happy. Happy and content. These developments in the life of the Realm of Eternity were turning out well. Well and delightful to him.

He thought on his Ecclesia from the Realm of Eternity – Seven special Angels he had gradually and carefully chosen over the life of these interesting developments, but remained silent as to his choices, ones to match the Logos own choice from the Realm of Infinity. Seven special angels indeed. Time would tell how they would turn out.

The Saruviel situation was, now, in hand. As an issue it could be resolved when it needed to be. Saruviel would face the thousand years again. This time, as he needed to, alone. This time the private hell of the netherworld and his own thoughts would torment him till the repentance the Father of Glory sought came forth. Again, he would have a light to him. Ambriel, faithful as ever, would visit the 7th angel from time to time. He would visit him, and set that example the dark lord needed to see.

Michael, to God, had acted responsibly. His sister, Elenniel, had asked him the question that he wanted asked. How Michael answered that question would prove interesting.

And now, the period of calm was nearing completion. The quiet time. A time of love. A time of choices. A time of passion. The quiet time would soon end.

The Storm was about to begin. 1000 years were begun. Things would happen in this thousand years. Passions, adventures, challenges, loves and losses. 1000 years of, in a sense, glory. And then the dark lord's day. The Day of Saruviel's glory.

And so, as he did, as he continued to do, and as he likely always would, God planned.

THE END


End file.
